The Makings of a Master
by Zippy 66
Summary: Ash Ketchum finally gets the chance of a lifetime, to participate in the Aclean League, the league of champions. If he wins, he'll be declared the new Pokemon master. However, when a new threat arises, Ash must combine forces with both friends and rivals to prevail. Will Ash find the strength to win, or does he not have the makings of a master. Amourshipping, I don't own Pokemon.
1. The Hero's Call

**Hiya everyone, Zippy here. Have some stuff to discuss. First order of business, Happy Spring break everyone! Second, for those of you following my SAO fan fiction, I'm working on it, life is hectic. Anyway, I began this fan fiction so that you have something to keep you busy. Happy** **Reading!**

 **If you are reading this because you like amour shipping and/or found it randomly, good for you. I hope you like it!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 **Our story begins with 17 year old Ash, who has just returned from yet another adventure. He arrives in his home of Pallet Town, where his mother anxiously awaits his return….**

"Pikachu, there it is, Pallet Town!" Ash exclaimed, excited to have finally reached his destination.

"Pika-PIKA!" Pikachu replied in agreement.

"Let's hurry, it's been forever since we have been here." Ash said running alongside his partner toward his home town.

 _ ***Insert favorite Pokemon opening theme here***_

 _2 weeks later…._

"Here mom, let me help you with that." Ash said yanking the dish from his mother's grasp..

"If you keep on spoiling me like this, I'll be a senile old lady in no time." his mother joked.

"Well, I have a lot of lost time to make up for." Ash said.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Ash's mom said looking down.

"Uh-oh," Ash joked. "This sounds serious." He braced himself by leaning against the kitchen counter. "Alright, I'm ready now."

"Honey, are you going to anymore regions?" she asked. The question caught Ash off guard.

"Well, in my defense, I have already gone to all the regions." Ash said to try and dodge the question. His wise mother saw through the attempt, but played along.

"Fine, alright, let me put it this way." she replied, grabbing the dish back. "But, what I meant to ask was if you would be continuing your journey?"

"Yeah, I knew what you meant." Ash answered. "Mom, you know that it has always been my dream to become a pokemon master. If I quit now I will never reach my goal." Ash was interrupted with a familiar cry from his best friend Pikachu.

"Yeah sweetie, and I support you all the way, but I just wonder this journey of yours will give my son back."

Ash made eye contact with his mother. "Mom, I will always be your son." Ash said powerfully.

"I know," she replied. "But what if you break your leg in the forest, or you try to catch an ice pokemon and you fall through the ice! The list goes on, and I worry about you!" She said worriedly, most of her maternal instincts kicking in.

Ash had never seen his mother like this before. "Alright, that's it." Ash said standing upright. "You need a hug." He followed through and hugged his mother, a feat that he had not been able to accomplish in a very long time. Whilst still embracing, Ash's loyal friend Pikachu, bounced off the counter and onto Ash's hat. They laughed as they pulled away and Ash picked Pikachu up.

"Alright, I think it's lunch time, who's hungry?" Ash's mom asked.

"I sure am." Ash said. "Doing all those dishes has made me hungry."

While Ash waited for his mom to finish with the meal, Mr. Mime came in with the mail. He handed the only letter addressed to him. When he saw whom it was from he jumped up from his chair and opened it in a hurried frenzy. He quickly scanned the letter.

"Who's it from?" Ash's mom asked.

"Mom," Ash said awestruck. "I got in."

"Got into what?" She said, still clearly confused.

"Mom, I got in Aclean* league!" Ash shouted.

"The what?" Ash's mom asked. She grabbed the letter on the table. When she read it, it gave her a clear idea about why her son was excited.

 _Ash Ketchum,_

 _We have received your application to the Aclean league. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted along with hundreds of other trainers and gym leaders who have enough gym badges. The tournament will be held on July 10. However, all trainers are to sign in at least 7 days prior. All you will have to do is show all of your gym badges._

 _There is also another item we would like to bring to your attention. Due to the sheer number of trainers and gym leaders alike, there are too many contestants from all around the regions. So, as a resolution, we are assigning all of the contestants to fight one of the pre-designated gym leaders. The gym leader assigned to you is on the back of the letter. You will have until the date previously mentioned to beat this gym leader._

 _We wish all the luck to you on your journey._

 _The Aclean Association_

"Ash, this is wonderful." Ash's mom said delighted at her son's success.

"I know right!" Ash said hurriedly grabbing the letter. "I better go pack!" Ash then ran for the stairs.

"Ash, wait!" His mom called. Ash walked back and looked at his mom. "Who are you battling?"

"I don't know yet, but i'll know when I get there." Ash said turning around to try to go to his room.

"Not at the league silly, but the gym leader?"

"Wait, what?"

"Did you even read all of it?" Ash's mother inquired.

"Oh," Ash looked down, realizing his blunder. "There was more, but I stopped reading after the first paragraph."

Ash's mom rolled her eyes, despite his age, Ash still acted like he did when he first left at age 10. "Very well, I'll tell you. In order for you to go to the Aclean league, you have to battle one of the gym leaders that they tell you to."

"Which one?"

"That's why I'm asking."

Ash pulled the letter that was inside his pocket. He read the second paragraph that confirmed what his mother had said, and reluctantly, looked on the back of the envelope.

 _You are assigned: Zachary Winters of Raspberry City._

Ash responded by pulling out his Pokedex (Which had a map in it now) and looked up Raspberry city. It was a small city on the border of Johto and Kanto. Ash absorbed the information and nodded.

"Alright Pikachu, let's go!" Ash said with his confidence returning.

 **With Ash confident and excited for his new adventure, much is in store for our hero. Who is Zachary Winters and why is he on the Gym leader list? Will Ash prove victorious? Find out as the journey continues!**

* * *

 **Well, that was it. If you got something to say, shoot me a message, or better yet, leave a review for me. No flames though please, I got some mean reviews on my other story. However, I am always accepting advice. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**

 ***P.S: The syllables for Aclean are Ac-le-an, not A-clean. Just to clarify, enjoy the other chapters**


	2. The Hero's Journey

**Wassup everyone, Zippy here. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 **We pick up with Ash, who has just received a letter of acceptance into the Aclean League. He is preparing to fight a preliminary battle against Zachary Winters, a mysterious gym leader in the Johto-Kanto border.**

Ash examined his pack carefully. He rummaged through the few supplies he could fit. He knew that he needed to take 5 other pokemon besides Pikachu, but he would save that choice for later. Ash smiled confidently to himself.

"You ready Pikachu?" he asked, looking at his partner.

"Pika-Pikachu!" the pokemon replied. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder. Ash picked up the pack and ran downstairs, where his mother awaited.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yep, I'm all set." he responded. "Will you be fine here without me?"

"Don't worry about me." his mom reassured. "I'll do fine, you just focus on your journey."

Ash hugged her mother one last time. "Thanks for supporting me, I know it must have been hard for you."

"That's what mothers do, remember?" she said smiling. "And besides, I kind of liked being by myself for a change."

"What! Hey!" Ash retorted pulling away. They both laughed and Ash turned around and began to walk out.

"Be safe!" Ash's mom shouted after him.

"I will." Ash replied. Both Mr. Mime and Ash's mother waved goodbye. When Ash was out of sight, Ash's mother sighed.

"I suppose it's just you and me again, isn't it Mr. Mime."

"Mr. Mime." the pokemon responded plainly.

Ash walked along through the forest along with Pikachu. He saw some familiar pokemon, and Ash took a lunch break in a familiar field.

"Hey, remember this place Pikachu?" Ash asked. "This is where we saw that flock of Pidgey."

Memories flooded back of a young Ash, who had spotted a pidgey, but a rebellious Pikachu refused to battle. "It was our first adventure together, remember" Ash said while munching on a sandwich.

"Pika-pi." Pikachu replied, remembering the event quite vividly.

But a nearby explosion followed by a scream pulled the attention of the partners away from old memories.

"What was that?" Ash asked. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "Let's go check it out." Pikachu nodded in agreement. Ash ran towards the explosion and gasped at the sight of an Onix snaring a victim, inhibiting their ability to call any pokemon.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" the victim screamed.

Ash immediately responded. "Alright Pikachu, let's help them out, use Iron Tail!" Immediately, Pikachu jumped into the air and his tail turned a silver color.

"Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu cried as he struck Onix with the blow. The Onix quickly switched its attention from the victim, releasing them and using Stone edge on Pikachu.

"Dodge it Pikachu, and counter with quick attack!" Ash commanded. Pikachu complied, dodging the stone shards and then running at top speed into the Onix. The Onix, acknowledging defeat, retreated to forest. Ash directed his attention to the victim of Onix's squeeze. He was bewildered and surprised at the discovery.

It was Serena, a companion during his travels in the Kalos region. It took him a second to recognize her. She had matured a lot, but she wore similar attire to what she had always worn. He gazed in shock at his previous companion.

When she began to stir, Ash jumped back in surprise. "Serena?" he asked.

Serena turned to her rescuer. "Ash?" she asked, equally surprised. Ash shot to his feet and helped Serena up.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked. "Wait, don't tell me." he said trying to make her laugh. "You hurt your knee again didn't you?"

"Ash! It really is you!" Serena said excitedly, embracing Ash. Ash hugged her back, but not even he saw the hug coming.

"Serena it really is good to see you." he replied. "But, why are you here?"

Serena smiled at the question. "Well, I-" Serena tried to stand up, but she doubled down in pain. Her face clenched as pain surged in her ankle. She tried to hide the pain, but her attempt was unsuccessful.

"You're hurt!" Ash exclaimed, pulling off his backpack and rummaging through it's contents. He pulled out a large bandage and began wrapping up the damaged ankle. "How did you tick that Onix off? Those pokemon can be dangerous if they are angry."

"Well, I didn't do anything. The Onix came out of nowhere and attacked me!" She lamented.

"Still, why did you stray from the road so much?" Ash asked. Serena reddened with embarrassment and looked down.

"I got lost." she answered shyly.

Ash smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's all good." Ash stood up and offered a hand to Serena. She looked at it and shyly took it. He pulled her off the ground and supported her. "Can you stand?" he asked. She took a step, but tripped. Luckily, Ash was there and caught her.

"Wow, I understand that some ladies fall for me, but you take this to a whole new level." Ash joked.

"Ash, it isn't funny!" Serena exclaimed.

Ash laughed. "Alright, let me help." Ash helped Serena to her feet and then walked her through the forest acting as a crutch to his wounded companion.

Serena didn't tell, but she really liked that.

When they left the forest, Ash helped Serena onto a rock and took a seat for himself. "Let's rest here for a minute." When Ash took a seat, his stomach reminded him that he had not finished his lunch yet. "Hey, Pikachu. Do you want to finish lunch?"

"Pikachu!" The pokemon agreed. Ash proceeded to take the unfinished lunch out of his pack and gave some more food to Pikachu as well.

"Hey Ash," Serena said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Ash answered while he munched on his sandwich.

"Why were you in the forest?"

"Oh," Ash answered. "Well, Pikachu and I are going to the Raspberry City gym."

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Still on your journey then?"

"Not exactly," he replied. Ash went on to explain that he got into the Aclean league, but that he had to battle a powerful gym leader in order to participate.

"That's so cool!" Serena exclaimed. "You get to participate in the Aclean league?"

"Yep," Ash answered proudly. "But seriously, why are you in Kanto? Your home is in the Kalos region."

Serena took a long pause, thinking about how to answer.

"Oh," Serena replied. "I was, um, on a journey." she smiled as she uttered the words.

"Great," Ash said, finishing his sandwich. Ash's face then lit up at an idea he had. "Serena! You should come with me!"

"Wait, what?" She asked.

"Serena, travel with me!" Ash exclaimed, standing up. "Will you travel with me?"

Serena smiled at this gesture. "Alright, sure." Serena then tried to stand up again.

"Can you walk? Ash asked. Serena took a few small steps, then she smiled at the disappearance of pain.

"Yeah, I'm good to go." Serena answered.

"Pika-Pika!"

 _I am sorry Ash,_ Serena thought. _I just can't tell you, because if you knew, you would never think of me the same again._

* * *

 **As Ash continues his journey, more friends come, and there are more to come and make. But what was Serena's secret? And how will it affect Ash? Find out more, as the journey continues!**


	3. Raspberry City

**I am having way too much fun with this story, that's all I got.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 **We pick up with Ash, traveling along with Serena. They have been travelling for a few days, and finally, they arrived at Raspberry City.**

Ash peered over the hilltop and paused to take in the sights. "Hey Serena, come and look at this." Ash called.

Serena trudged up the hill. She paused when she reached the top, and looked up at the sight that Ash referred to. It was a _Large_ city, contrary to what the map said. "Didn't your pokedex say that this city wasn't that large?" Serena asked.

Ash was staring at his pokedex. "It does, it might need some updating later." he replied, tucking the machine away.

"So, what do we do now?"

Ash thought for a minute. "We'll just have to find a map in town." Ash said, beginning to climb down. "Come on Serena, we're almost there."

Serena gazed down the hill that she had just finished ascending. She smiled to herself. "Here we go again." she sighed

 _ ***Insert favorite opening theme song here***_

Serena looked at the map in the large forum. "This map is so confusing!" she exclaimed.

Ash pushed his way through the crowd and met up with Serena. "Can you find where the gym is?" he asked.

"This map is hopeless!" she replied angrily. "Ash, this isn't working."

Ash put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Relax," Ash said light-heartedly. "Let's just, ask the locals."

Serena nodded, but when Ash pulled back his hand, Serena couldn't help but sigh. Ash was nice, but he was sometimes equally oblivious. Both Ash and Serena asked around, but the people were too busy or didn't know where to go. Defeated, the two sat on a bench to rest.

"The people here are too busy." Ash commented.

"Do you even think that they know where to go?" Serena inquired.

"Know how to go where?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Surprised, both Ash and Serena looked up and saw who was addressing them. It was woman who wore an orange-striped dress and had light brown hair. She was looking down and waiting for a reply.

Ash stood up to greet her. "Sorry, but we need help finding the gym here. Do you know where it is?"

"Sure do," the woman replied. "Follow me."

Both Ash and Serena followed her as she led them through the crowds. "So, what's your name?" Serena asked their guide.

"My name? Oh, I'm Veronica, what about you two?"

"I'm Ash, and this is my partner, Pikachu." Ash answered.

"My name is Serena."

"Well, Ash and Serena, we are almost there." Veronica said cheerfully.

"Alright!" Ash replied excitedly.

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu agreed. When Pikachu began to speak however, Veronica perked up and turned around to face Pikachu.

"What's the matter?"

"Something about me you don't know," Veronica said. "Is that I am working on being a pokemon translator."

"A pokemon translator?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, so is it alright if I try to talk to your Pikachu?" Veronica asked.

"Alright, sure, this will be fun to watch!" Ash answered.

Veronica took a few deep breaths and then began. "Pika-Pikachu."

Ash's Pikachu turned to face the _Person_ who was talking to him. "Pika!" it answered.

"Pika-Pika."

"Pika-pika-pika?"

"Pikachu." Veronica continued. "Pika-Pika, Pikachu, Pika-"

However, without a second thought, Pikachu jumped high into the air and began to use thunderbolt. It hit Veronica with such force that the electricity jumped hitting Ash and Serena to.

"Sorry," Veronica apologized. "I'm good at understanding but not perfect at saying the language."

"That's alright," Ash replied. "That happens more often than I care to admit."

After that distraction, Veronica lead them to a large, circular building. It was by far one of the largest buildings in the entire city. Ash and Serena gazed in wonder at the magnificent building.

"Is that the gym?" Serena asked.

"It sure is," Veronica confirmed.

"It sure is big," Ash stated.

"The gym leader here wanted the building to reflect the greatness of the city, and the greatness of his pokemon."

"His pokemon?"

"Do you remember Lance, the Johto gym leader?"

Ash thought back to that name, and he remembered a little. Lance had a lot of really powerful dragon pokemon.

"Yeah, what happened to him?"

"A few years ago," Veronica began. "The gym leader here challenged him to a battle."

"He challenged a champion?!" Serena inserted surprised.

"Yeah, and Lance accepted, so the gym leader here said that if he won, then Lance would have to declare him champion."

"And did he win?" Ash asked.

Veronica nodded. "Yes, he won, and he loved this city, so he became the gym leader here."

"So that's why the city is so crowded now," Serena said. "They all want to battle the new champion!"

"That's right," Veronica agreed. "They want to challenge Zachary Winters, the Johto champion."

Ash sighed. "How am I supposed to battle him now?"

"Don't worry you two," Veronica said cheerfully. "Follow me."

Both Ash and Serena followed her into the gym, but the greeting room was empty.

"Wait, I thought you said that everyone wanted to battle the gym leader?"

"They do, this place got so crowded that the gym leader made everyone have to make appointments. His secretary isn't here right now, so let's go on in."

The group walked down the large, circular hallway that exited to the right. They looked through the large entrance to see an empty battling field with many chairs on all sides in this coliseum-like building. At the other end of the field was a man sitting in a chair.

"Zach!" Veronica yelled. The man on the other side of the field looked up at his guests and smiled.

"Veronica," Zachary said standing up. "Did you miss me that much that you had to visit early?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and smiled. "No, these two want to talk to you." she said gesturing to Ash and Serena. Zachary began to walk toward the group. He was a tall young adult with curly, but short hair. He was clothed in a, suit?

"Wow, you look fancy today, what's the occasion?" Veronica inquired.

"I lost a bet, and besides, no girl can resist me in the suit anyways." Zach said smiling at Veronica.

"Zach," she said playfully. "These two want to talk to you."

The gym leader turned his attention to Ash and Serena. "Alright, how can I help you?"

"I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash's comment was followed by a cry from Pikachu. Veronica glared at the rodent as he spoke.

"My name is Serena, pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Zach replied. "So, who want's to battle?"

"I do," Ash said. "I got a letter of acceptance into the Aclean league and I need this badge in order to get in."

"Alright," Zach said, beginning to walk to the other side of the field. "You just have your girlfriend sit next mine and we'll be good to go!" Both Ash and Serena turned equally red at Zach's comment.

"I, um-"

"Wait, Veronica is your girlfriend?" Serena asked, hoping to break the awkwardness of Zach's comment.

"Don't be so surprised." Veronica said. She had somehow made her way to the chairs when she wasn't looking. She gestured to Serena to join her. "Come on over so we can watch this thing."

When the girls were seated, Zach began relaying the rules.

"Alright, so each of us gets two pokemon, and they can be brought out at the same time." Zach stated.

"Wait," Ash interrupted. "At the same time?"

"Yes, but as gym leader, I highly discourage that." Zach continued. "First trainer to run out of pokemon loses. You got it?"

Ash nodded.

"Then let's get started."

 **As Ash is readying for what may be the most important battle yet, only time can tell what it may hold. Find out what happens, as the journey continues…**

* * *

 **Well, that's this chapter, I hope you like it, and again, send a review. If you do, then I won't send my Rotom through your computer and discharge you. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Zippy**


	4. Johto's Champion

**As Ash is preparing to have this important battle in his life, much is on the line if he will win and gain acceptance into the Aclean league, or suffer defeat.**

* * *

"Wait, I'm allowed two pokemon out at the same time?" Ash asked, still puzzled.

"That's right," Zach confirmed. "Is that a problem?"

Ash's eyes widened at his blunder. "I only brought one pokemon with me!" He exclaimed.

Zach just stared at Ash for a moment. Then a small smirk appeared on his face was followed by a giggle. Finally, he just burst out laughing.

"Ash," Zach said, face red with laughter. "Has anyone ever told you that you're such a kid?"

Ash's face reddened with embarrassment. "I-uh-"

"It's alright," Zach interrupted, wiping a tear off his face. "There's a pokemon transfer device in the lobby, you can call your professor and get your pokemon."

"Alright, thanks!" Ash replied, running down the hall.

 _ ***Insert favorite pokemon opening theme here***_

A few minutes later, Ash returned with an extra pokeball.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, are you ready for the battle?"

"Yep, let's do this!" Ash said confidently. He then turned to his Pikachu. "Do you mind going first buddy?"

"Pika-Pika!" The pokemon replied, jumping onto the field.

"An electric-type, huh?" Zach said, almost to himself. "Then, let's start off it Arcanine!" With that comment, Zach threw a pokeball onto the field revealing the large, fire-type dog onto the field.

"We'll have the first attack," Ash inserted. "Pikachu, use Quick attack!"

Pikachu could be seen taking in the energy around him and then with marvelous power, throwing himself at his opponent.

"Counter with Take-down, let's go!" Zach commanded. Both pokemon rushed at each other with full speed, but with Arcanine's height and strength, combined with the moves effectiveness, Arcanine won in that contest, knocking Pikachu backwards.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?" Ash asked concernedly. Pikachu just shot back up again, ready to battle. "Alright, then let's continue with thunderbolt!" Pikachu then shot high into the air and shot a bolt of electricity aimed directly at Arcanine.

"Arcanine, Protect!" Zach shouted. Arcanine summoned a blue forcefield to shield him from the oncoming attack. "Now use Flamethrower!" Arcanine shot a blast of flames from its mouth, hitting Pikachu with large amounts of force.

Pikachu was badly injured, making Ash have cause for concern. Ash reached for his second pokeball. He knew that the pokemon he called would be able to help his Pikachu, and hopefully end the battle.

"Alright Meganium, come on out!" Ash shouted, throwing his pokeball. A large grass-type pokemon followed. "Meganium, use Giant bloom!" Meganium's flower-like neck began to glow, relaxing the Pikachu and healing it.

"Mistake number one," Zach said calmly. "You ignore my advice." Zach then reached for his other pokeball. "Mistake number two, you bring a grass-type against my fire pokemon." Zach then showed the pokeball to Ash. "Now, because of your errors, you will understand why I am champion of Johto. Go Charizard!" Zach commanded, releasing the dragon from the ball.

"A Charizard?" Ash asked.

"Not just any Charizard," Zach answered confidently. "But one of my most powerful pokemon, and when combined with the power of my Arcanine, they become unstoppable! Charizard, Arcanine, use operation 88 now!"

The two pokemon then arranged themselves in the strangest formation. Charizard flew backward and began hiding itself with its wings, while Arcanine used helping hand. This would increase the power of Charizard dramatically, but the dragon still didn't move.

"Operation 88, I don't like the sound of that." Ash said worriedly. "Let's stop them now, Meganium use Razor leaf, and Pikachu, use Electro-ball on Charizard!" Ash's pokemon used their attacks simultaneously. But when the attacks were about to make contact, Arcanine jumped in front of the attack and used protect.

"Darn," Ash exclaimed, but then he had an idea. "Meganium, use vine whip to get Arcanine out of the way!" Meganium obeyed, lifting Arcanine up with its vines, and making the Charizard vulnerable. "Now Pikachu, use Iron tail on Charizard!" Pikachu rushed forward, preparing to attack.

"Arcanine, stop him! Charizard isn't ready yet!" But Arcanine struggled to break free of Meganium's grasp in vain, and Pikachu's tail grew into a silver color and he launched his attack.

However, before the attack made its blow, Charizard reacted, reaching with his arm and stopping the blow directly. Ash gasped at the sight, while Zach just smiled.

"Charizard, your timing is impeccable." He said. "Now Charizard, use your star move, Flame Wall!"

"Flame wall? I never heard of that move before!"

"You'll see," Zach replied, while his Charizard took action. It stomped the ground, revealing two large, flaming slabs of stone. Grabbing the stones, the Charizard rushed forward, faster than any pokemon Ash had ever seen. Having no time to react, Ash could only watch as his pokemon were utterly engulfed the fiery attack.

Then something extraordinary happened.

When the smoke cleared, Ash was amazed to find that Meganium was unable to battle and Pikachu didn't move either. Zach smiled. "I'm afraid, that your pokemon are unable to-" He stopped when he saw Ash's Pikachu stir, then stand up again. Although it was badly hurt, Pikachu still could battle. This appearance of strength surprised both competitors.

"Pikachu! You're alright!" Ash cried excitedly.

"H-How is that possible!? That move could've knocked out a legendary pokemon! How did your small pokemon beat my most powerful move." With his confidence drained, he stared downward, almost as if he was in a whole different world. Then, Zach quietly ordered the final move. "Um, both of you use flamethrower." The combined force of Arcanine and Charizard's flamethrower made Ash's Pikachu unable to battle.

Ash sighed in defeat. "Return Meganium," Ash said, as a red bolt retrieved his pokemon. He walked over to Pikachu and knelt down next to him. "You alright buddy?"

"Pika," Pikachu replied weakly.

Serena jumped up from her seat and went to talk to Ash. "Ash, are you alright?" She asked.

Ash nodded, but clearly she could see he was upset. Ash looked up at Zach, who had walked over to his part of the field. "I guess this means I lose, huh."

"Lose? Of course not!" Zach exclaimed. Ash and Serena looked at Zach with puzzled expressions.

"What do you mean? I lost the battle." Ash replied.

"True, but no one," Zach said. "I repeat, _No one,_ has ever been able to resist the power of my flame wall attack, on top of that, you fought longer and better than most of the other trainers i've fought today combined! You have the connection with your pokemon that gives you the greatness that most people seek." Zach explained, reaching inside his suit pockets. "Which is why, with great honor, I bestow upon you, the Raspberry badge, as well as give my approval to fight in the Aclean league." Zach then gave Ash a small, red badge in the shape of a Raspberry.

"Alright!" Ash said excitedly. "I got the Raspberry badge!"

"Ash, you did amazing!" Serena agreed. "Now you can fight in the Aclean league."

"Okay, but can I ask a favor?" Ash asked.

"Name it," Zach replied.

"I still don't know the layout of the city, so can you help me find a hotel?"

"Sure, just wait outside a minute." When Ash and Serena left, the only two people left in the room were Zach and Veronica.

"I have never seen that before." Veronica stated plainly. Zach smiled back at her.

"Sometimes, I have to actually give the badge to people who deserve it." Zach said.

"What made Ash so different?"

"Ash is on the road to being a pokemon master." Zach continued. "If he keeps on trying, I know for a fact that he will beat me someday." Zach walked toward Veronica and put his arm around her. "Can you please take care of Ash, I have something to take care of.

"Sure, do what you got to do."

Zach gave a peck on Veronica's forehead before walking toward another corridor in his gym. "Thank you, i'll see you soon."

 **With the battle over, Ash now has the ability to fight in the Aclean league, and challenge the greatest of the greats. But what other rivals will appear on Ash's road to success, and what more obstacles will he encounter? Find out, as the journey continues!**

The elevator doors opened into a secret lab under the Raspberry city gym. Zach walked into the lab as the doors closed behind him.

"Reuniclus!" He called. "Reuniclus! Where are you?"

 _Shh, I'm at a good part. Shaun just confessed his feelings to Madi and-_

Zach just rolled his eyes at his pokemon's behavior and turned off the soap opera show that it was watching.

 _Hey! I just said-_

"What are the results of the trainer I just battled?"

 _Right, The Reuniclus commented telepathically. You will not believe how much power this kid contains. His exposure to legendary pokemon's power is off the charts!_

"Has he seen a Ho-oh?"

 _Undoubtedly so._

"That explains a lot," Zach said, leaning against a table. "With the power he has, he has the ability to be more powerful than Red himself!"

 _What is to be done?_

"We must ensure his power isn't exploited, but we can't let him find out he has it anyway, or else it will abandon him."

 _There is only one who can help him become who the legendaries need him to become._

"Yes," Zach said. "This means he'll have to talk to _her._ "

 _You mean-_

"Yes Reuniclus. He must see the _Ghost Master._ "

* * *

 **Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to leave a review. You think that I'm kidding about the Rotom? It's right here, I will send it on you! Anyway, thanks for reading, until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	5. A New Friend

**Fanfiction: Noun, an amazing non-canonical piece of writing that should be read and reviewed.**

* * *

 **We pick up with Ash, who with an amazing battle with the Raspberry city gym leader, was able to successfully earn a badge, and a ticket into the Aclean league. Ash is now waiting with Serena just outside the arena for Zach to take them to the Pokemon center.**

Ash sat on a rock just next to the entrance. He was eying the badge he had just received. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Pika-Pika!"

Ash laughed and looked at his pokemon partner and smiled. "Hey, you did a great job." Ash said to his pokemon, however Ash seemed a little forlorn. "Pikachu, we might need to get stronger though. I'll give it all that I got if you give it your all. What do you say?"

"Pi!" Pikachu replied nodding.

"Hey Ash?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ash said, turning to face her.

"What is the plan now?" She inquired. "I mean, you fought Zach, and you got the badge and you get to fight in the Aclean league, but I don't think that will start for a while. What do you plan to do until it comes."

"Wow, you're right." Ash replied. "I didn't think that far ahead."

"Hi everybody!" Veronica added, walking out of the gym.

"Hey Veronica, where's Zach?"

"He had some stuff to take care of, anyway, I'll show you where the pokemon center is."

Veronica led them through the city, past the crowds of people. Finally, they reached what looked to be a pokemon center. However, there was a line as far as the eye could see.

"Wow," Veronica said to herself. "It's not that busy today."

"What!" Both Ash and Serena exclaimed in unison.

"Let's see if we can get you inside." Veronica replied.

The group quickly stepped inside undetected and went to the other side of the counter. Nurse Joy was working frantically to help everybody. When she finally arrived with Ash.

"Hello," Nurse Joy said, trying to hide her frustration with the number of people in her pokemon center with a smile. "How can I help? If you want a room, then you'll have to wait in line."

"We have some pokemon for you to heal, and we would like to get two rooms for these two." Veronica said, gesturing to Ash and Serena.

"Finally," Nurse Joy replied relieved. "You are one of the first people to actually need something I can do. Please hand over your pokemon."

Ash complied and Nurse Joy went around back to work her magic on the pokemon.

"Was it just me, or did Nurse Joy seem a little stressed?" Serena commented.

"It's not your fault," Veronica answered. "It's just that ever since all these people have been coming, she's been feeling a little stressed out trying to fit all of them in this one little pokemon center."

Nurse Joy then returned with Pikachu and Meganium, who looked good as new.

"I am pleased to inform you that your pokemon are all better." She said.

"Excellent," Ash replied. "Alright Meganium, you better return." Ash held up his pokeball and returned his pokemon.

"However," Nurse Joy continued. "I know for a fact that the hotel will be full tonight, so you'll have to stay somewhere else."

"That's too bad," Ash said. "We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way. In a tent, just like the good old days."

When the group left the pokemon center, Ash turned to Veronica. "Thanks for all your help, you were great."

"Glad to help you both, where are you both headed off to?"

"You know what, I'm not sure." Ash replied. "I think I'll just train and become better, just like i've always done."

"Then I wish you both all the luck you'll need, and then some."

When Ash turned around, Serena was just about to follow, but Veronica stopped her. "Hey Serena, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

"Sure," Serena replied. "Ash, go on ahead for a minute, I'll catch up."

"Alright," Ash said, walking ahead.

When Ash was out of earshot, Veronica turned to Serena. "You like him don't you."

"What?! Who?!" Serena replied defensively.

"You know," Veronica said, gesturing towards Ash.

"I, um-"

"It's alright, I won't tell."

"Uh,"

"Just be patient, he'll come around." Veronica said.

"You really think so?"

"Just give it time, he'll catch on sooner or later."

"Hey!" Ash called over to Serena. "You ready to go yet?"

"Coming!" She called back. "Bye, and thanks."

"Anytime." Veronica replied.

As Serena hurried over to Ash, Ash turned to face her. "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing," Serena replied. "Let's go."

As Ash and Serena were exiting the city, a call for the both of them emerged.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" A voice called. Ash and Serena turned to face the voice, and saw that it was none other than Zach. He had changed out of his suit, and was carrying a pack on his back.

"Zach?" Ash said curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Zach began. "I have a favor to ask. I have an old friend that I want to visit. She's a gym leader and I think that you'll want to meet her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want you both to come with me to go meet her."

"I dunno," Ash replied.

"You and I both have to be back in time for the Aclean league, so getting there won't be a problem."

"Well," Ash answered. "We don't really have much else to do anyway, and it'll be great to have someone else to battle with."

"Nice, let's get started."

"Wait, I have a question." Serena interjected. "What city does your friend live in."

"It isn't that far away, but it's a ways."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, she's the gym leader of Lavender town."

* * *

 **Our heroes now leave Raspberry city with a new goal, and a new friend. But what lies in store for our heroes? Who is this mysterious gym leader in Lavender town? And will Ash prove victorious there? Find out, as the journey continues!**

 **Yeah, that was it. I hope you liked it, and if you did, follow these instructions: 1. Review, 2. Follow/Favorite, 3. Enjoy the future chapters. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Zippy**


	6. Serious Matters

_***Too busy listening to music to talk to you***_

* * *

 **We now pick up with Ash and Serena, and their new friend Zach; who are all stopping for lunch. But they all run into a problem that no powerful pokemon can solve…**

"Did you ever go on a journey?" Serena asked Zach.

"Yeah, I can't think of any 10 year old who didn't." He replied. "I picked a Charmander as you could tell."

"Who did you travel with?" Ash asked. When he asked this question however, Zach immediately reddened.

"I-, um,"

Luckily, Zach was cut off by a growl for Ash's grumbling belly. Ash smiled as he clutched his stomach.

"Well, let's eat, I'm starving, then you can tell us all about your journey." Ash suggested.

 _ ***Insert favorite Pokemon theme here***_

"Wait, you're telling me that you don't know how to cook?" Ash asked.

"Look, I didn't cook on my journey. It was always someone else who did it." Zach retorted.

"I'm all out of stuff to bake with, so what do we do?" Serena inquired.

"Do we dare try to make food ourselves? I mean, we have lots of ingredients." Ash explained.

"Nah, I don't think that that's a good idea. We'll probably just burn it." Zach answered.

"We'll just have to it the old fashioned way then." Ash said. "We'll just have to find something else to eat."

"Oh yeah," Zach said sarcastically. "Like you know what we can and can't eat."

"Actually, I do." Ash replied. "I learned from one of my companions in Unova. She knew all about the different berries and fruits we could eat."

" _She?!"_ Wondered Serena.

"Here's how this will work," Ash continued. "We'll split up and find different berries and bring them back here. Understood?"

"Right!" Zach and Serena replied.

Zach walked off in a different direction than the others did. He pulled out one of his pokeballs and released the pokemon inside. After the light dimmed, Reuniclus floated there ready to obey.

 _You called upon me?_

"I need your help, I need to find berries for my group."

Reuniclus rolled its eyes, as much as it could anyway. _In what way is this going to help the boy?_ It asked telepathically.

"He is taking charge, becoming a leader. I fail to see how that doesn't help him."

 _I can easily just teleport you to Lavender Town, but you forbade me from doing so, Why?_

"Because, it would arouse suspicion. So, are you going to help me or not?"

Reuniclus folded its arms and turned away. _I am a psychic pokemon with an IQ of higher than an Alakazams', and you are demoting me to berry finder! Besides, I don't even know which ones are poisonous and which ones aren't. I don't understand how I can help you._

"You have arms, do you not?"

Reuniclus held up its arms and nodded.

"Then stop complaining and pick berries!" Zach commanded.

Reuniclus telepathically murmured something, but stopped arguing there.

Meanwhile, Pikachu was bringing some berries to his master. Ash stooped down and picked them up.

"These will do great Pikachu, thanks!"

"Pika!" The pokemon replied.

Serena emerged from the bushes, carrying a handful of berries.

"Will these work?" She asked.

"Those will do fine, set them down here Serena." Ash responded. Ash then began separating the berries into two piles.

"Ash, who taught you which berries are poisonous and which ones aren't?"

"Oh," Ash was caught off guard by the question. "It was one of my companions in the Unova Region. Her name was Iris, I travelled with her along with another gym leader named Cilan."

"Really, what were they like?" Serena asked.

"Well, Cilan was kind of goofy." Ash explained. "He was a connoisseur of almost everything. From Pokemon to trains to mysteries, he was the expert. Despite that, he was a nice guy, and he was our cook, and a good one too."

"What about Iris?"

"Iris was pretty interesting too. She was a dragon-type trainer and she always had an Axew on hand, and-"

"What's and Axew?" Serena interrupted.

"Oh, I'll show you." Ash said, pulling out his pokedex. He typed in the pokemon he was looking for and a small, gray pokemon appeared.

" _Axew, the Tusk Pokémon."_ The pokedex explained. _"Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out._ "

"It's adorable!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah, Axew and Pikachu got along pretty well. I missed all of them when I left. It turned out to be alright though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I met Alexa in the Unova region, and I would have never gone to the Kalos region without her, and if I never went to the Kalos region,-" Ash paused, smiling at Serena. "I never would have met you again."

Serena just stared right at Ash as he said that. She thought about saying something, but what would she say? What _could_ she say? However, right before she was about to say something, Zach reappeared from the forest, carrying a large amount of berries with him.

"Sorry I took so long." He explained.

"No problem." Ash replied, standing up as if nothing had happened. "Wow, you sure got a lot."

"Yeah," Serena agreed, although she was a little bit disappointed with Zach for interrupting her moment with Ash.

"Do you mind if I bring out my pokemon to eat some to?" Zach asked.

"No problem, I kinda want to see your pokemon." Ash answered. Zach then reached into his pocket and released his pokemon. The order went as follows: Charizard, Arcanine, Noctowl, Venomoth, Luxray, and Reuniclus. "Wow, these are cool. It's a shame I only brought Pikachu."

"I like your Venomoth." Serena said, reaching out to pet it.

"Wait! Don't touch it!" Zach snapped. Serena quickly pulled her hand away.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Venomoth only likes it when I touch it, and even I have to be careful about touching it. All Venomoth can release many toxic spores. It once poisoned Veronica and she was sick for a week."

"I didn't know that." Serena said. She also couldn't help but notice a little scar on Venemoth's back.

As soon as Ash was done giving out dinner, and the group was munching on berries, Ash continued to question Zach.

"So, you didn't answer my question Zach."

"What question?"

"You know," Ash explained. "Who travelled with you the most?"

Zach looked away, looking as red as he was before. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh."

"We promise not to laugh." Serena promised.

Zach sighed and looked down, obviously not wanting to reveal this information.

"I went on my journey with my mom." He stated, hiding his face with his hands. Both Ash and Serena just stared at him. However, contrary to what he had promised, it wasn't long before Ash was laughing hysterically.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh." Zach retorted.

"I'm sorry," Ash responded, calming himself down. "It's really not that bad."

"It isn't?"

"Yeah," Serena continued. "Going on your journey with your mother isn't all that bad. I suppose that explains why you didn't learn to cook."

"You're right." Zach agreed. "But my mom had a lot of experience with pokemon. She taught me almost everything I know. I think that she shaped me into the person I am now."

"Well," Serena said. "Why wouldn't she. Now that I think about it, it's kind of silly that trainers don't travel with their families. It would just make sense."

"I suppose it's just how some people just prefer different things." Zach continued.

"Well," Ash interjected. "Except you didn't have a choice."

Zach sighed. "Yeah, that's true. But, hey, I turned out alright."

As it got later, Ash and Serena started setting up tents, but Zach just put a bag right out in the open.

"Hey, you need help setting your tent?"

"Nah," Zach responded. "I'll stay out here tonight."

The next morning, Serena woke up before anyone else did. She went outside to check on everything, but she was startled to find something missing.

"ASH!" She screamed.

Ash immediately woke up and blinked a few times to actually wake himself for real.

"What is it Serena?"

"Zach isn't here!"

* * *

 **Another chapter done, and another cliffhanger achieved. I am really enjoying leaving you all to dangle. Anywho, I hoped you liked this chapter.**

 **Zippy**

 **P.S. I have a theory. If I ask nicely, then you'll leave me a review. So can you PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE leave a review? Thanks!**


	7. The Return of the Trio

**Here it is, sorry it's a little late. I hope that you all can forgive me. Have fun with this Team Rocket chapter!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

Zach woke up in a different place than where he fell asleep.

He was tied up in the middle of an open part of a field, unable to move his arms or legs. As his senses were regaining, shapes came into view. Nearby trees appeared, and he could now clearly feel the rope biting his wrists. He could also make out an oddly shaped balloon. It almost looked like, a Meowth.

 _Oh no, I think I remember these people._ Zach thought. As if on cue, a Meowth appeared in his line of sight.

"Oh look," it _said_. "He's awake."

"Pokemon are talking, I am officially going insane."

"Nah," Meowth continued. "I'm one of the only pokemon that can speak like you people do."

"Wow, I actually know a girl who would love to own you."

Meowth frowned. "Ain't nobody own me but me, you dig?"

"Fair enough, but could you untie me and I can go on my way?"

Meowth shook his head. "I'm afraid that you are under the control of Team Rocket now.

 _That confirms that theory._ Zach thought. "Well, you obviously aren't Giovanni, so what rank of a goon are you?"

"Goons, plural. My associates are busy at the moment."

"Well, if that's the case, what's stopping me from escaping?"

"In case you didn't notice, you're tied up, and on top of that, you don't have your pokemon."

Meowth was right, he didn't have his pokemon. He was completely defenseless. For all he knew, Giovanni could have sent his best agents to abduct him. Wait, what were they after exactly?

"Why did you kidnap me. You could have just taken my pokemon, why did you take me as well?"

"We actually weren't going for you, we were actually going for the twerp's pikachu."

"Who Ash? Why would you go after his Pikachu in particular?"

"We believe that his Pikachu is very powerful, and we've been trying to steal it ever since it humiliated us!"

"So, you've tried to capture Pikachu for seven years, and you still haven't been able to take it?"

Meowth glared at his hostage. "You ask a lot of questions, now I got a few of my own."

"Well, fine, I'm not going anywhere."

"Why does Giovanni hate you so much?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well," Meowth began. "We were about to go after Pikachu again, but Jessie, James, and I decided to wait, because we saw you with them, and we didn't know who you were."

"So your associates names are Jessie and James?"

Meowth flushed at his error. "Quit your yappin', or I'll fury swipe you!" It exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Keep going."

"Fine, so my buddies and I checked into the boss. He knew exactly who you were, and he made you our prime target. And he was really mad at you too, which leads me to ask why?"

"Good question my feline friend. You see, your boss knows that he can't beat me." Zach explained.

"What are you talkin' about, the boss has the most powerful pokemon ever!"

"Well, the reason he sent you three to abduct me, and not attack me is because I am actually a gym leader."

"Yeah? Well us three can throttle your pokemon any day!"

 _Only three? That's a relief._ "Is that so? Well, I'd wager that one of my pokemon could beat you in only three moves."

"Nice try, but Team Rocket is obedient to the boss, and he said not to battle you."

"So you're a Torchic,"

"I am not a Torchic!" Meowth retorted.

"Torchic, Torchic, TORCHIC!" Zach retorted. _Come on, I want you to fury swipe me so I can get out of here!_ Zach thought.

"Alright, you asked for it! FURY SWIPES!" Meowth's claws extended into large talons, and he lunged at the gym leader. Expecting this, Zach adjusted his position in the chair, so that Meowth cut his ropes free. Zach rolled away from the pokemon, regaining himself a good distance away from it.

"Well, you may not be a Torchic, but you could say that-"

Zach was interrupted by a click. A net shot forward, pinning him to the ground. The culprits, a man and a woman bearing the insignia of Team Rocket, left their hiding spots in the forest.

"Meowth, you weren't supposed to let him out." The woman rebuked, most likely Jessie.

Meowth looked down. "Sorry,"

"We finished getting the orders from the boss, he wants him to be delivered to headquarters." The man, James, said.

"Alright, I'll get his pokemon and we'll get out of here." Meowth agreed. Meowth ran to the balloon, pulling up six pokeballs, and started the heat for the balloon.

"It's a shame that you took my pokemon, but you didn't even see what they were."

"Excuse me?" Jessie asked.

"Well, Jessie, you took my pokemon, but you didn't even open them to figure out what they were. For all you know, I could've just brought Caterpie and you'd be just setting yourself up for humiliation."

"Well, then they must be some Caterpie, because you said they could beat me in three moves." Meowth interjected.

"You'll never know, unless you open them. Besides, if you can figure out what pokemon exactly you can deliver to your boss, you can better present them to your boss."

"The new twerp proves a valid point." James agreed.

"No! I don't like it." Meowth yelled. "This twerp has more of a snake tongue than Jessie's Arbok."

"Hey, don't look at me." Zach replied defensively. "I'm still down here in this net, what can I do to escape?"

"I still don't like it."

"Meowth, we need to know what pokemon we're bringing, and if we bring a pokemon the boss doesn't like, then we can throw our reputation out the window." James argued.

"We're already on tight ropes with him, because we have not been able to catch the twerp's Pikachu."

Meowth thought for a moment, then sighed. "Alright, but let's tape his mouth or something."

"Right," Jessie and James agreed. Meowth handed one of the pokeballs to Jessie after he turned off the heat to the balloon, while James taped Zach's mouth.

 _Alright,_ Zach thought. _This still should work, I have to give my pokemon the benefit of the doubt to know that there's trouble._

"Alright, come on out, whatever you are!" Jessie ordered, throwing one of the pokeballs. Out of the light came a pokemon that worried Zach. It was Venomoth, one of his more harmful and untrusting pokemon. Zach's eyes widened when he saw this.

"Mrmph!" he murmured loudly.

"What's he doing?" James asked.

"Probably trying to order it to attack us." Meowth replied.

 _Oh no,_ Zach thought. _Venomoth is probably the worst pokemon they could have brought out. I have no control over it, and it's surrounded by strangers who want to catch it. This isn't good._ Zach then tried to maneuver his hands in order to remove the tape on his mouth.

Venomoth took one look around, unsure about what to make of it's surroundings. "Ven?" It said.

"Alright," Meowth said holding the net gun. "Time to get in the net like a good little bug."

Venomoth saw the gun and quickly reacted. When Meowth fired the net, Venomoth dodged it and used silver wind on Meowth. Meowth was knocked back, and Venomoth went into a rage. It was shooting toxic spores everywhere, showering them across the open area.

"Congratulations, you made Venomoth angry." Zach yelled. Zach had put a rag in place of his tape to protect him from Venomoth's tantrum.

Jessie and James were both worried. "Jessie, return that pokemon." James ordered.

Jessie nodded. She extended her arm, but no red beam emerged from the pokeball.

"Come on Jessie, return the Venomoth."

"I'm trying, this pokeball is defective." she threw the pokeball behind her, and it rolled into the forest.

"NO! You don't know what you just did!" Zach yelled. "It's not defective, I just need to return it for you!"

As more spores appeared, Team Rocket hid in the nearby bush to avoid the toxins in the air. Luckily, both Ash and Serena appeared in the clearing.

"What's going on?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Look, over there." Ash responded. They both saw Zach on the ground, untangling himself from the net. Zach saw them too, but held his hand out, bidding them to stop. Zach then stood up, completely free. He cautiously walked toward his pokemon.

"Venomoth, it's me, your trainer."

"MOTH!" It yelled back, releasing more spores into the air. But Zach still had his cloth, so he was fine.

"Venomoth, it's alright, you don't need to be angry anymore. You're alright now." Zach cautiously reached into his pocket and pulled out a lone glove. After carefully putting it on, he reached out and touched his pokemon. "Just calm down, and we can get through this."

Venomoth looked around, still feeling tense, but as Zach kept petting it with the glove, it began to calm down. As the spores began to settle, Zach let Ash and Serena come closer. Ash saw a pokeball in the middle of the field and picked it up on his way over.

"Is this yours?" he asked. Zach nodded. Taking the pokeball, Zach looked at his Venomoth.

"Alright Venomoth, return." Zach ordered. The red beam came out of the pokeball, and Venomoth came back to it's pokeball.

"That was incredible!" Serena exclaimed. "How did you know to do that."

"Venomoth is a very unpredictable pokemon. When it senses danger, it freaks out and goes on a rampage."

"What danger did it sense?" Serena asked. Zach just pointed at the deflated balloon and Ash gasped when he saw it.

"I could recognize that balloon anywhere." Ash said.

On cue, all three members from the Team Rocket trio jumped out from their hiding place.

"Prepare for trouble, because trouble's our knack," Jessie began.

"And make it double, Team Rocket is back!" James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now, or prepare for one troublesome fight!"

"MEOWTH! That's right!" Meowth interjected.

"Not these guys again." Serena lamented. "Ash, do they still follow you around?"

"You bet, they never learn." Ash commented.

"I'll let you two take care of this, i've already helped enough today." Zach said.

"Alright Arbok, show them they're all talk." Jessie exclaimed, releasing her pokemon.

"Cacturne, it's your turn now." James said, doing the same.

"Braixen, come on out!" Serena exclaimed. Braixen joined Pikachu, who was already ready to fight.

 _This should be interesting._ Zach thought.

"Arbok, use poison sting on Pikachu!" Jessie ordered.

"Cacturne, use shadow ball!"

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash said quickly. Pikachu was able to dodge both attacks. "Now, use electro ball!"

"Braixen, use flamethrower!" Serena added. Both pokemon used their attacks and both made contact. Arbok could still fight, but the type advantage from flamethrower on Cacturne made James's pokemon unable to battle.

"No! Cacturne!" James cried.

"Let's wrap this up." Ash interjected. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

"PIKACHU!"

Thunderbolt hit Team Rocket and sent them high in the air.

"Why is it that we keep doing this." Jessie complained.

"You mean losing or blasting off?" Meowth asked.

"Most likely both, but it doesn't matter, because" James continued.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted, followed by a ding.

"Great job you two." Zach said, standing up. "You both fought great."

"Thanks," Serena said, returning her pokemon.

"So you were kidnapped by Team Rocket, why?" Ash inquired.

"Apparently, Giovanni want's my pokemon and me."

"Why?"

"That's another story for another time." Zach assured. "But, we should get going."

"I have an idea," Serena interjected. "Team Rocket left their balloon, we could ride it all the way there."

"You sure?" Zach asked.

"It's not a bad idea."

"Alright, let's get going then." Zach agreed.

 **After a minor setback from Team Rocket, Ash and his friends are still on their way to Lavender Town, to meet the mysterious Ghost master. What else lies in store for our heroes? Find out, as the journey continues!**

* * *

 **Well, that's that. You know, I'm just gonna assume that i'm doing alright, because you haven't sent me any reviews telling me otherwise. But if you have any: questions, comments, thought, ideas, or concerns; you should message me. Until next time…**

 **Zippy**


	8. A Ghostly Encounter

**Another chapter, YAY!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 **Our heroes are now continuing their journey from the sky, in the balloon of Team Rocket. They are now well on their way to Lavender Town, when they needed some well deserved rest.**

 _ ***Insert favorite pokemon theme here***_

The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was turning a crimson color. Pikachu had fallen asleep, due to his battle from Team Rocket. Ash was petting his unconscious pokemon, careful not to wake him up.

"You know, I just had a thought." Ash said.

Zach turned to face the teenager. "What's that?"

"Pokemon are more like people than we give them credit for."

"Why is that?" Serena interjected.

"Think about it," Ash continued. "They can feel emotion, and they each carry their emotional baggage."

"Emotional baggage?" Serena inquired.

"Yeah, they can remember past experiences, and they carry those experiences for their entire lives. Also, they can be attached to people, just like you or me. Why else do you think that they're willing fight for us so much?"

"Good question," Zach replied. "I've always thought that it was interesting that pokemon are so loyal to their trainers. In a way that makes sense."

"That would also explain how the stronger the relationship trainers have with their pokemon, the better they work together." Serena added.

"It's a very interesting thought. I think that pokemon have been thought more and more of as property than as partners. People take them for granted and they force them to fight, and if they don't do well enough, some trainers will just abandon them." Zach said.

"It's really sad if you think about it. If everyone got along with their pokemon, then there would be a lot less problems in the world." Ash agreed.

"Imagine if people got along with each other that well to. Wouldn't that be great as well?"

"I guess so." Zach said, looking up at the sky. It had now darkened so that stars came into view. "I'll take over for tonight, you two should rest."

"Alright," Serena agreed.

"Nah, I'm not tired right now." Ash said. Serena nodded and laid herself down to sleep.

There was a long silence, while Zach helped tend to the furnace. When he closed the hatch, Zach turned to Ash. "Ash, may I ask you a question."

"Uh, sure."

"What do you want to do with your life?"

"Well that's easy," Ash replied enthusiastically. "I want to be a pokemon master."

"That's an admirable goal," Zach said. "But do you know why you want to become a pokemon master?"

Ash thought, but no answer appeared. "I-, I don't know. I don't know why, it's just what I've always wanted to do."

"What about this question, what do you want to do after you become a pokemon master?"

Ash had never thought about this before. "I've never thought about this before."

"That's alright," Zach replied smiling. "But all that I ask is that you think about why you want what you want. If you don't know why you want something, then why fight for it?" Ash was unsure how to respond, he was right about all that he said. "You should get some rest, if all goes right, we'll be there tomorrow."

"Right, um, thank you." Ash said.

"It's why I'm here." Zach replied. Ash then laid down and began to drift out of consciousness. Zach waited for a while, then released his Reuniclus.

 _How may I help you._ Reuniclus asked telepathically.

"I'm feeling a little tired myself, could you take over for a while?"

 _I'll be glad to help, but might I ask about how close we are to Lavender Town?_

"Close, about a day or so. Thank you Reuniclus."

 _You're welcome._

It wasn't long before Zach began to doze off. However, the entire group's sleep was ended by a large pop. The balloon was spewing air from a large hole in the center of the balloon. As air was spewing out, the disoriented group was hardly awake. However, the sudden shot of air the balloon caused it throw all of the passengers out of the balloon.

The group was screaming as they fell, but luckily for them, Zach's Reuniclus was still out. It used Psychic to help slow the descent of the people and pokemon. However, due to the wind, the angles of descent, and the quickness and sloppiness of the move. It scattered everyone, throwing everyone in different parts of the forest.

When Zach began to wake up, he was in the forest, and he heard noise. Not any distinguishable voice, just noise. As his mind began to clear, he figured out what the noise was. It was Reuniclus, trying to communicate.

 _Sir, are you alright?_

"I'm fine, but where's everyone else?"

 _I can actually track them, but it will take some time._

"Great, let's get started." Zach replied, slowly getting up. "Who's closest?"

 _The boy's Pikachu, he's not far away._

"Great, lead the way."

Reuniclus lead Zach a distance through the barren forest, dead trees littering all the space that he could see. Reuniclus then pointed into the tree, where Zach could see Ash's pikachu perched atop a branch.

"Pika-Pika!"

 _He's glad to see you._ Reuniclus translated.

"Thanks Reuniclus," Zach replied, now turning his attention to the stranded Pikachu. "Jump down here, alright?"

Pikachu nodded, jumping down. When Zach caught him, Pikachu let out a few nervous cries.

 _It wants to know where it's trainer is._ Reuniclus stated.

"I'm sorry Pikachu, I don't know." Zach replied. Pikachu looked down discouraged. "Hey, we'll find them, will you help me?" Zach asked, to which Pikachu nodded affirmatively.

As Pikachu, Reuniclus, and Zach were searching, Reuniclus approached Zach. _I took the initiative of scanning the Pikachu._

"And?"

 _I think that he has just as much power as the boy._

"I don't think that's possible."

 _Why?_ it asked.

"Because if it did have that much power, then it would fight just as well as a legendary. Powerful as Pikachu is, it's not that powerful."

 _Then why do I feel this energy from him, maybe you should at least figure out it's moves at least._

Zach thought about that for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." Zach then walked over to the busy Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu, can you help me for a second?"

Pikachu turned to face Zach, hopeful of his findings. "Pika?"

"Um, no, still haven't found him."

Pikachu frowned, frustrated at the loss. It was about to go back to work, but Zach stopped him.

"Wait, can I see what moves you can do?"

"Pika?"

"Just a little bit?"

Pikachu seemed a little hesitant, but complied. "Pika-Pika?"

"Um, try using Thunder Wave." Zach said. Pikachu just looked blankly back at the gym leader, clearly confused. "Alright, no on that one, what about Spark?" Met again with no response, Zach tried again. "What about Volt Tackle?"

This time Pikachu nodded. As electricity began to build up, an aura of electric power formed around the mouse, and he launched at a nearby bush. But as Pikachu got close, the electricity began to diminish. The move still made contact, but didn't quite hit full power.

"Interesting, obviously it can do it, but it hasn't done it in a while." Zach said to himself. Pikachu turned back to the gym leader, seeing if it got the objective done.

"Pika-Pikachu?"

"You did great, let's get back to work."

Meanwhile, Ash was in quite the predicament. He was stuck in a tree, upside down, and was being held up by a lone rope from the fallen balloon by his foot. He had tried to reach his foot, but was unable to untie the ropes.

"What am I gonna do?" Ash asked himself, dangling just feet over the forest floor. Then he remembered something; Ash reached into his pack and pulled out a small case with the initials R.K. He opened it to reveal a small pocket knife. Opening the knife, he tried again to reach the rope. This time cutting at the rope instead.

As the rope began to give, Ash did a somersault on the ground to break what little fall there was. As Ash stood up, holding the pocket knife in his hand. He put it back in it's case.

"One of the few times that my dad actually helped." He commented, slipping the case into his backpack. "Now where am I?" All that Ash saw were bunches of trees scattered across a dead forest. Then he realized something much worse. "Where's Pikachu, and Serena!? I've gotta find them!"

Ash searched frantically for anybody he knew. _Where could they be?_ Ash thought.

"You look lost kid." another voice interrupted. Ash perked up at the sound of a voice he didn't know.

"Who's there?"

"Relax kid, I'm not dangerous." the voice purred. "I just felt something enter my domain and felt I needed to investigate." A figure revealed herself from the shadows. She wore a dark cloak, focusing his attention more on her hypnotizing purple eyes.

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know who I am, just know that I'm here to help."

"Um, alright."

"You're looking for your friends right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ash inquired.

The stranger smiled. "I'm good at these things. Follow me, there is one that's close."

"Okay, thanks."

As the two began to walk through the forest, Ash began to notice small differences in the forest itself. As the stranger walked by, some trees that were once drooping, were now standing up tall. Other trees or bushes would lean away from the stranger as well.

 _Who is this person?_ Ash wondered.

"You think too much;" The stranger commented, interrupting his train of thought. "If it bothers you that much, most people who know me call me the Ghost Master."

"Wait, you're the Ghost Master? Zach told me about you!"

The now revealed Ghost Master sighed. "Zach is the worst at keeping secrets. I suppose he would let a few loose ends free."

"Is it a bad thing to know about you?"

"You see, the point of hiding my city in a haunted forest, away from people, is to be away from people! I don't appreciate the few people that do know my location telling everyone! Also your friend is lying unconscious in front of us in case you wanted to know."

"What?!" Ash replied concernedly. Serena was indeed lying in the the middle of the forest. "Serena!" he cried. He fell to his knees, looking at his sleeping companion. He was trying to shake her awake, the Ghost Master just watched, smiling.

"This is her, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think she's alright, but I don't know."

The Ghost Master rolled her eyes. "She's still alive, if that's what you mean. She'll wake up soon."

"How do you know?" He snapped.

"Wait for it," the Ghost master continued, obviously waiting for something. Then Serena began to stir, her eyes opened and she tried to sit up.

"Serena! Are you alright?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Where are we?"

"You are in the Gengar Woods." the Ghost Master replied. Serena stared up at the cloaked figure.

"Who is she?" Serena asked Ash.

"This is the Ghost Master." Ash replied.

The bushes began to rustle, as Zach appeared from the forage. He carried Pikachu on his shoulder, and his Reuniclus followed behind both of them.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you clear out here." Zach said.

"In case you didn't know, I don't get visitors often." the Ghost Master pointed out. "Now I have a bone to pick with you. Why did you tell your kindergarten class where to find me, huh?"

"Hey!" Ash retorted.

"Look, let's go back to your mansion, I can explain everything." Zach replied defensively.

"I don't know, why don't I just wipe both of their minds right now?"

"Because," Zach stopped and then whispered something in the Ghost Master's ear. She nodded and rolled her eyes. "Fine, let's go back to the mansion then. Follow me." she ordered.

"Okay," Zach agreed, beckoning Ash and Serena to follow.

 _ **To be continued….**_

* * *

 **Alright, for the record, I would like to thank each of you that like my story. I hope that you'll continue to read it, and that you'll review and favorite/follow it! You'll really help me by doing it. Thanks!**

 **Zippy**


	9. Lavender Town

**We pick up with Ash and his friends, who were on their way to Lavender Town. However, when their balloon crashed, they were stranded in the Gengar Woods. Luckily for them, the Mysterious Ghost Master, had found them. They are on their way now to Lavender Town.**

The Ghost Master led the group through the woods. Zach felt confident about where she led them, but as for the other two, they were a little unsure.

"Ash, is it just me, or is the forest actually moving?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Ash replied. "I've never been here before, but I've been close."

"How close?"

"Well, I went on my journey through Kanto first. So actually I stopped by Saffron city, but the gym leader was really tough to beat. So I was told to go to Pokemon Tower to get a ghost pokemon."

The Ghost Master stopped, and turned to face the boy. "Wait, you mean that you went into Pokemon Tower, and I never knew about it?"

"Um, yeah."

The Ghost Master looked down. "Wow, I've really slipped these past few centuries."

"What!?" both Ash and Serena exclaimed.

"How old are you?" Ash asked.

"A woman never reveals her age." she replied.

"So," Ash said. "If you've lived for a few centuries, then that means you're at least three hundred years old!"

The Ghost Master turned around and rushed at Ash with incredible speed. She lifted him up by his shirt collar, and Ash was close enough to see her face. She had a really young face, not the face you'd expect from someone who lived for a few centuries. Her purple eyes were now glowing in rage.

"I AM NOT OLD! ARE WE UNDERSTOOD?" She exploded.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Ash replied, terrified at the display. The Ghost Master let go of the poor teenager, and he crumpled to the ground, along with a defeated Pikachu. When the Ghost Master walked away, Serena quickly ran over to check on the fallen trainer.

"Ash, are you okay?" Serena asked worriedly.

Ash nodded. "Mental note, don't do that again."

Serena helped Ash to his feet, but Pikachu was still clearly unable to battle. Ash picked up his pokemon and continued on the long walk. As the group trudged along, the forest only got spookier. Fog began to roll in, and the trees that were already dead were looking even more ghastly.

"Ah, we're getting close." the Ghost Master commented.

"Hey, um, Ghost Master?"

"Yes," she replied.

"What does Lavender Town look like?"

The Ghost Master replied with a sly smile. "You'll see."

As the group trudged over a small hill. Zach stopped at the top. "Over there, you can see pokemon tower from here."

"Really?" Ash inquired. Ash got to the top and saw what the gym leader was talking about. A fairly large tower sat above the fog, but then Ash noticed something else.

"Hey, there's also a house up there. It's a pretty big one, but I can barely see it."

The Ghost Master spun around. "Oh, you must be talking about my mansion. Beautiful, is it not?."

"That's your house?"

"Yes, now, I would like to get to that house. So, if you would stop sight seeing we could get going."

"Right,"

As the group continued, they finally reached what looked to be the town. The tower outshone all of the other buildings, which consisted of a pokemart and another four buildings that looked abandoned.

"It's good to be home." The Ghost Master said, strolling through the ghost town like there was nothing wrong.

"It's so, spooky." Serena commented.

"Yeah, that's her 'creative freedom'." Zach responded.

"Yep, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Now class, follow me." The Ghost Master ordered cheerfully.

As the group followed, Ash noticed a large shape form in front of them. As they got closer, the Ghost Master house, or mansion, was clearly visible. Ash had seen his fair share of spooky houses, but this one left all of them in the dust.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

"Is it possible for anything of yours to be humble?" Zach asked.

"Hey, watch it." the Ghost Master replied sharply. "Now, let's just get in and have ourselves a battle."

"Sounds like a plan." Ash said.

The Ghost Master walked toward the door and knocked on it a few times, much to the group's confusion.

"Why would you knock on the door of your own house?" Serena asked.

"Because, it's impolite not to knock." She replied. The door was opened from the inside by a small pokemon.

"Wait, it's a Litwick!" Ash said excitedly. "I haven't see one of these since I was in Unova!"

"A Litwick?" Serena asked puzzledly. She pulled out her Pokedex, and scanned the pokemon in front of her.

" _Litwick, the Candle Pokémon. Litwick appear to be helping to guide the way of people by illuminating areas that are darkened, but in reality they are actually leading them to the_ _Ghost World_ _. They feed off the life energy of_ _people_ _and Pokémon, and use it as fuel for the flames on their heads."_ the Pokedex read.

"Wait, they feed off our life energy?" Serena asked concernedly. "And they lead people to the ghost world!?"

"First of all, they feed of each other's energy. That way, they all stay in balance. Also, we're in Lavender town. The ghost town that is supposedly supposed to connect the ghost world to the real world, and they are one hundred percent loyal to me."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Of course it does, now, if you'll excuse me." the Ghost Master turned to face the candle pokemon. "Litwick, we have some guests, go tell the others to prepare the battlefield."

"Lit-Litwick." it said, saluting the Ghost Master in an adorable fashion. It then hopped off to go follow its orders.

"Now everyone, please follow me." The Ghost Master said. As the group walked along the halls of the Ghost Master's mansion. They began to see more and more Litwick, just as it it was their house. They walked along and were having conversations that the group couldn't understand.

"You sure have a lot of Litwick." Ash commented.

"You don't even know the half of it." Zach replied. "She's got more Litwick here than in Unova."

"You know, last time I saw a Litwick, my friends and I were stuck in a house because of the rain. They began to feed off our life energy, and the life energy of Team Rocket."

"That sounds kind of creepy."

"It was no fun, but we got out eventually."

"Enough about that," the Ghost Master interrupted. "I want to know how you got into Pokemon Tower. Who let you in?"

"Um, I kinda let myself in." Ash said. "I wanted to find a Ghost Pokemon, and I eventually found three."

"Let's see, you must have run into Gengar, Haunter, and Gastly, correct?" the Ghost Master inquired.

"Yeah, those 3 were the ones. They kept on trying to prank us, but stubborn as I was, I tried to catch one of them." Ash continued. "I don't fully remember it, but I think I might of died."

"WHAT!" Serena exclaimed.

"That doesn't surprise me," the Ghost Master said. "That place isn't exactly up to code. So the fact that you're still alive right now surprises me more."

"Yeah, but the Haunter and I had a lot of fun, so it was willing to help me. I went back to battle Sabrina, but the strange thing was that when I won, Haunter didn't want to be captured. But I gave it to Sabrina anyway."

"YOU GAVE MY HAUNTER TO THE SAFFRON GYM LEADER!" the Ghost Master exploded again. Ash then crumpled to the ground again.

"Sorry, I didn't know it belonged to anyone."

"You should be sorry, Haunter was one of the guards to keep trespassers out." the Ghost Master said, cooly this time. "However, I never noticed it left its post, so it did come back eventually. It had already broken the rules by leaving. It didn't want to get you or itself into any more trouble. So, it probably wanted a vacation day." the Ghost Master resolved.

"You won't punish it will you?" Ash asked.

The Ghost Master rolled her eyes. "Like I said, I've slipped for the past few years or so. I'll turn a blind eye for this. Besides, if what I think about you is true, it did something I wanted it to do."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, we're here anyway." the Ghost Master said. The group was now in the middle of what appeared to be an elegant dining hall. Small Litwick were dressed as butlers or maids scurried slowly around the room, cleaning it and dusting it wherever they could reach.

"Ah, I thought we were going to battle."

"We are," the Ghost Master replied, snapping her fingers. The table then began to sink into the floor. As the table disappeared from view, the floor closed into a flat surface, making what appeared to be a gym.

"Wow, that was cool." Ash said dumbfounded.

"It sure was, now let's have ourselves a battle." The Ghost Master replied. "Zach, would you be so kind as to be the referee?"

"Sure," The other gym leader replied. He stepped on the outside of the field, behind him stood lots of Litwick. "Alright, just to clarify, the battle between the Ghost Master of Lavender town and the Challenger Ash will now begin. Each participant will use two pokemon, not out at the same time, and-"

"Wait, I only have one pokemon." Ash interrupted.

"Are you serious?" the Ghost Master responded.

"Look, I want to battle, but I need one more pokemon."

The Ghost Master rolled her eyes. "Fine, I think I have one for you." She let out a sharp whistle. There was a quiet in the crowd, and then something appeared on the side of the Ghost Master.

"Haunter, I believe that you remember Ash, right?"

Haunter rushed over to Ash's side of the field. Where Ash was surprised to see his old friend, who he accepted with open arms. Instead, Haunter gave him one big lick to the face. Ash couldn't stop laughing.

"It's good to see you too Haunter." Ash said. "Hey, I need you to help me fight again, will you help?"

Haunter looked back at the Ghost Master, unsure what to do. The Ghost Master replied with a nod. "Yes Haunter, you have my permission."

"Haunter!" the pokemon replied excitedly.

"Can we continue now?"

"Sure, let's start."

"The battle between Ash the challenger and the Ghost Master is about to begin." Zach continued. "Each trainer is allowed two pokemon, and there will be no substitutions. Ready?" he asked. Both competitors nodded. "Begin!"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Well, here's Chapter Nine. I hope you like it. Guys thank you for all your support, your reviews mean a lot to me. And I'll continue to accept them, and I promise that the actual Aclean league will begin in a few chapters from now. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	10. The Ghost Master

**Alright, let's pick up where we left off shall we?**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 **We find our hero Ash, in the mysterious Lavender town, where his battle with the Ghost Master is in full swing!**

"Chandelure, use Will-o-wisp!" the Ghost master ordered. The Chandelier pokemon shot many small blue flames at Ash's pokemon, Haunter.

"Dodge it, and counter with Shadow ball!" Ash responded. The Ghost weaved it's way around the stadium, managing to dodge all of the attack. Then, Haunter threw a ball of darkness toward Chandelure.

"Double team," the Ghost Master countered. Chandelure then began to copy itself multiple times, surrounding Ash's Haunter. "Nowhere to run kid,"

Ash knew that she was right. And with a Ghost type team surrounding his own, Haunter would unable to battle in seconds, then he had an idea. "Haunter, use Lick while spinning."

"Haunt," it said, tongue extended. It began to spin rapidly, and as it's tongue extended, I hit the Chandelure clones surrounding him, and the real one it smacked against the wall. However, when Haunter stopped spinning, it was dizzy and confused.

"Oh no, Haunter's confused." Ash exclaimed. The Ghost Master's Chandelure got up, but instead of targeting Ash's Haunter, it turned it's attention to the Ghost Master.

"Chan-Chandelure!" it cried. The Ghost Master turned to face her Chandelure.

"You're fine, get back in there."

"Chan-Chan-Chandelure!" it cursed.

The Ghost Master looked at her Chandelure with a face of concern and disgust. "That's it, after this, I'm getting the soap. Anyway, use Shadow ball!"

"Chan-de-lure!" it shouted. The dark attack hurled at high speed to hit the confused Haunter. Knocking it backwards.

"Haunter!" Ash cried in concern. The pokemon slumped to the ground, unable to move.

"Haunter is unable to battle," Zach confirmed. Haunter then just disappeared.

"Wait, where did Haunter go?" Serena asked.

"Relax," the Ghost Master said cooly. "I teleported it to the pokemon center. It'll be back." She then turned her attention to the trainer she was battling. "Pick your pokemon, and let's move on."

"Alright," Ash replied. "Pikachu, are you ready to go?"

"Pika!" it replied, jumping off of him and onto the battlefield.

"Very well then, Chandelure, use Shadow Sneak." the Ghost Master ordered.

Chandelure then launched himself forward, but instead of making contact, it just disappeared.

"Be on guard Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Pikachu looked around cautiously, unsure where the blow would come from. Then, Chandelure appeared right behind Pikachu, and charged the mouse. Ash watched it made impact, launching Pikachu upward. However, Pikachu quickly recovered and landed on it's feet.

"Quick Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered. Pikachu's tail began to grow silver, and it threw itself at the chandelier.

The Ghost Master sighed. "You'll never learn, dodge it Chandelure! Then, counter with Will-o-Wisp!"

Chandelure casually floated out of the way of Pikachu's attack. Pikachu landed on the ground, but Chandelure was just about to use Will-o-Wisp. Ash didn't know what to do, Pikachu had no time to dodge, and he had no time to call out an order. The small flames shot towards Pikachu, and dust shot up when it made impact.

Or so they thought.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. The Ghost Master just smiled, knowing that victory was nigh, but when the dust cleared, all of the audience was surprised at what happened. Pikachu, was standing there unharmed, but with his iron tail still on.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

Zach just smiled. "It used Iron Tail to protect itself from Will-o-Wisp."

"Is that possible?"

"It is, but I've never seen that done, especially when it wasn't called by the trainer. That Pikachu's got some serious talent."

"Great move Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Pika-Pi!"

"That was impressive, but don't let your guard down. This battle isn't over yet." the Ghost Master commented.

"Right," Ash replied. "Now, use Electro-ball!"

Pikachu jumped into the air, and threw the ball of electricity at Chandelure.

"Counter with Shadow Ball, and then use Shadow Sneak once more!"

Chandelure complied, and used Shadow Ball to counter Electro-ball. The smoke around the field made the perfect cover for Shadow Sneak.

"Not this again," Ash complained.

"Ash, you can do this! Pikachu has a move that will get you through this!" Zach shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about the moves that he's learned!"

Ash quickly began to run through the moves that Pikachu knew: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron tail. None of those would work. Then, he understood what Zach meant, and thought about the moves Pikachu had used in the past. He then thought of a move that would be perfect for the job. However, he had to time it just right.

"Zach! Stop helping!" the Ghost Master shouted. Just then, Chandelure appeared, and advanced on Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle, now!"

Pikachu, who was recently re-introduced to the move, began the run forwards, away from Chandelure. Chandelure pursued, but it was too late before it could do anything. Electricity began to build around Pikachu. As soon as it was fully encased in it's own electricity, Pikachu immediately turned around and attacked Chandelure. Pikachu hit Chandelure, knocking it backwards.

"Chandelure is unable to battle." Ash called.

"Alright Pikachu, we did it!"

"Pika-Pika!"

The Ghost Master rolled her eyes and returned her pokemon. "Don't forget, I still have one pokemon left."

Ash's smile faded. Pikachu had taken quite a bit of damage, not to mention the recoil damage from Volt Tackle. But the Ghost Master just smiled.

"No matter, I resign."

"Wait, What?"

"I resign, you win."

Zach just stared at her with a shocked expression. "Um, Ash the challenger is the winner I suppose."

The Litwick surrounding the battlefield exploded with noise. Most were frustrated, and some had relieved expressions. However, there was another Litwick dressed in a referee costume on that was was shouting 'Litwick' over and over, holding a red card.

"It's alright everyone," The Ghost Master addressed the crowd. "I did the best I could." She then turned her attention to Zach. "Alright, time to talk." She then snapped her fingers, and Zach and herself vanished, leaving Ash, Serena, and the Litwick in the battle arena.

"Where did they go?" Ash asked.

When Zach reappeared in the Ghost Master's study. She had a seat and beckoned Zach to do the same.

"So, I suppose that you want to know why I brought them here right?" Zach asked.

"Oh no, I knew why from the beginning." the Ghost Master replied. "It's because of the boy. I was able to sense him clear from my mansion."

"How did you-"

"Have you learned nothing? I'm the Ghost Master for heaven's sake. Anyway, you did the right thing to bring him here. From what I could tell, he's seen more legendary pokemon than anyone I've met, including you."

"I knew that you could do something."

"Exactly, but there's actually nothing I can do, nor you, nor Ash."

"What do you mean, aren't you worried that he'll be able to harness all of the power he has obtained from the legendary pokemon over the years?"

The Ghost Master shook her head. "No, you're getting confused on what the difference between getting a legendary pokemons influence, and harnessing its ultimate power."

"How so, is there a difference?"

"You see, I can harness the power of the mythical pokemon Darkrai. It's how I can read minds, dreams, etc. What the boy has is very different. He has seen and experienced a legendary's influence multiple times. However, no matter how hard he tries, he'll never be about to use Shadow ball like I do now and again."

"So, just let him be himself?"

"You didn't let me finish. You see, a legendary's influence, is very puzzling. It can work in many different ways. For Ash, it seems to be increasing the power of his pokemon, his battling, and his abilities as a trainer. This can be good and bad."

"How can it be bad?"

"You see, if he was to use this power for the destruction of people and pokemon, he could hurt many people. However much you or me doubt that option, it's still just that, an option."

"So, what do we do?"

"We help influence him for good, he will be one of the most powerful trainers in history. I have no doubt that he will indeed become a great opponent, but a good friend as well. So, do the same for him, be his friend and teach him how to be stronger."

Zach nodded. "Alright, the Aclean League starts up in a few weeks, I'll teach him some tricks there."

"Excellent, as for me, I'll wait here. I don't really belong at a place like the Aclean League anyway."

Zach stood up. "I gotta go, but be sure to contact me with any advice you have."

"Wait one more thing," the Ghost Master commented.

"Yeah?"

"Be sure to keep Serena around Ash. I think that she is more of an influence on him than anyone right now besides his mother."

"I'm not gonna ask how you know that, but alright." Zach said.

"Good." the Ghost Master replied, snapping her fingers. The two teleported back to the gym where they found Ash and Serena talking. "Hello again," she said chipperly. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's good, that was a great battle." Ash replied.

"Yes indeed." The Ghost Master replied. "However, because you technically won, there is a matter of a badge."

"Okay," Ash said, standing up.

"The problem is, I don't have a badge to give, so, I have the next best thing." The Ghost Master snapped her fingers and a Litwick came over and handed something to the Ghost Master. She beckoned Ash forward, and he complied. "These are charms that I obtained over the years."

The Ghost Master held up two small objects. One of them a small necklace, and the other a bracelet, both had a citrine jewel in the middle.

"Wait, are those-"

"Yes Zach," The Ghost Master interrupted. "These are charms to help people and pokemon get along better."

"Wait, they aren't magic, are they?"

"Well, they're as magic as you make them."

Ash took them from the Ghost Master. "Thank you,"

"Anytime, I think that should make up for it. Anyway, you best be going."

"Thank you for all your help." Zach said.

"It was really nice to meet you." Serena added.

"Yeah kids, class dismissed." And with a snap of her fingers, she disappeared. There was a little silence, which was broken by Ash.

"She was definitely the strangest person I've ever met." he commented.

"You can say that again." Zach replied.

The group exited the mansion, and began the long walk back to civilization, Ash,

"Hey, Zach, you've been to an Aclean League before, right?"

Zach shook his head. "No, this is my first one, but I can answer your questions if you like."

"Okay, is there really anything I should know about?"

"Yeah, so the league begins with an open tournament, where anyone can battle anyone, and the winners stay, and the losers are ejected at the end of the round."

"Actually, I kind of meant if I could actually bring anyone along."

"Actually, you are allowed one guest, and you can switch pokemon with the transfer machines on the island. They should explain a lot of when you get there. Why, you nervous?"

"A little, but, I know that I can do it. I can't give up now, it's too late for that."

"You'll do great, I know it." Serena assured.

Zach nodded in agreement. "I'm really excited for this league. I think that you'll grow not only as a trainer, but as a person as well."

 **And so, Ash with another victory under his belt, has happy thoughts for The Aclean League that is fast approaching. But what else lies in store for our hero? Find out, as the journey continues.**

* * *

 **Alright, there's that chapter, I hope you liked it. Now, the Aclean league will begin. Here's where this gets interesting. For those following this fanfic, you can send me an OC for Ash, or someone else to battle. If you don't, that's fine, I'll just find some bro joe from the series for him to fight. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	11. Welcome to the Aclean League! (Round 1)

**Welcome back to another exciting episode of Pokemon: Aclean League. I hope you got your fanfic hats on, because it's about to get a lot more hectic in here.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

"Welcome to beautiful Aclean Island! Home of the Aclean League where champions are born!" The announcer said. "I'm Jimmy Allen, coming to you live from Aclean TV, and I'm here with Alexis Glade, co-announcer for the Aclean league."

"Thanks Jim," Alexis commented. "So, how many trainers and/or Gym leaders do we have this League?"

"I believe that we have over 1,000 participants now, an all-time record for the Aclean League."

"That's unbelievable! Any other important news?"

"Yes, now, you know about the region champions right?"

"Yeah, I know about them."

"Well, it turns out that there are not one, but _two_ new champions this League."

"Are you joking?"

"I can't think of anyone that would lie on TV, that's just ridiculous, so, when will the opening ceremonies for the Aclean League take place?" Jim asked.

"I think that they'll take place at about 2 this afternoon." Alexis replied. "That'll give the trainers plenty of time to register for the League."

"Yeah Alexis, and what a league it will be!"

* * *

 _ ***Insert favorite Pokemon opening theme song here***_

Ash, Pikachu and Serena stepped off of the boat and onto the island. They saw hundreds of people crammed on the dock. Ash was confident, but Serena looked at the map with a little concern.

"Ash, with this many people, are you sure that you'll be able to register?"

"Don't worry about it, if we get in line now, we can probably register." Ash said. Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder.

"Pika-Pi!"

"Besides, you have until two to be ready." Another voice added. Both Ash and Serena looked at the source of the voice, it came from a blue-haired girl that Ash could recognize anywhere.

"Dawn!" Ash said surprised.

"Hey Ash, long time no see." she replied. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Serena." Ash said. "Serena, this is Dawn, she travelled with me in the Sinnoh region."

"Nice to meet you." Serena said.

"Likewise, I should've known that Ash would be here for the League."

"You bet it, are you here for the League to?" Ash asked.

"Um, no, I'm actually coordinating some of the events." Dawn replied. "My pokemon aren't that powerful."

"That's cool," Ash responded. "Hey, where's your Piplup?"

Dawn smiled. "Not a Piplup anymore," She pulled out a pokeball. "Come on out!"

A beam of light came out of the pokeball, revealing not a Piplup, but a Prinplup instead. "Prin!" it said.

"Cool, a Prinplup!" Ash stated, pulling out his pokedex.

" _Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon, and the evolved form of Piplup. One blow from its wings is strong enough to knock down trees. Because every Prinplup considers itself to be the most important, they can never form a group."_

"It's really neat that you evolved Piplup." Ash commented. Pikachu cried in agreement. "Wait, I thought that your Piplup didn't want to evolve."

Dawn smiled. "You're right, it didn't for a while. However, as time went on, Piplup became more and more interested in evolving. After watching a really intense coordinator battle with an Empoleon, it finally decided it wanted to evolve. It's been happy ever since."

"Prin!" Prinplup cried in agreement.

"Wow, that's amazing! I can't wait to watch you in action. I wish you luck!"

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Thanks, but I have to go." Dawn replied, returning Prinplup. "But we should definitely catch up."

"Sure thing, see you."

"Bye," Dawn said, leaving.

 _Wow,_ Serena thought. _Ash and Dawn seem really close._

"Come on Serena, let's get going."

"Right," she said, nodding in agreement.

Ash and Serena hurried over to a registration office. It had a decent line to it, but it was short enough where it didn't forever, Ash went to the counter and began to get registered.

"Serena, wait here, this shouldn't take long."

"Okay," Serena replied. She walked out of the registration office, trying to take everything in. The island seemed so small on the map. It was amazing that so many people could fit on a small piece of land. It was even more amazing that Ash made it to a master league. "One of the more reason why I love him."

When Ash left the registration office, he met up with Serena. "You ready to go to the opening ceremonies?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The duo walked towards the ceremony stadium. It was already packed with people, but there was still plenty of room. They took a seat, just as the ceremony was about to begin. Behind the podium there was a row of empty chairs.

"Who sits up there?" Ash asked.

"I think that we're about to find out." Serena answered.

A line of people began to walk into the arena and take seats. Then another figure appeared, and stood at the podium.

"Welcome, one and all to the tenth anniversary of the Aclean League, where champions are born. May I introduce to you, the champions. From Kalos, we have the lovely Diantha! From Unova, our newest champion, Iris!"

"What?" Ash exclaimed.

"Is that the same Iris you were talking about?"

Ash squinted to see the champion previously mentioned. She was dark skinned, having long, violet hair. "That's her alright," Ash agreed.

"Next," the announcer continued. "From the Sinnoh region, we have the lovely Cynthia."

Cries from the crowd in awe and admiration were heard for all the champions, but Cynthia was the loudest so far.

"From the Hoenn region, we have Wallace! From the Johto region, we have our new champion, Zach!"

Cheers still roared from the stadium as the new champion stood up, and sat down. "And finally, our Kanto Champion, and one pokemon master, Red!" Cynthia's cheer dulled in comparison to how the stadium erupted when Red was mentioned. The roar continued for a solid minute before the announcement to be silent was given by the announcer. "Now, we shall hear a few words from Red."

Red got up and walked towards the podium, a smile on his face. The cheering came to a complete stop when he arrived there. "Welcome one and all to the 10th Aclean League anniversary. I won't drone for long, but I do want to say something. You are here, because you have pushed yourself beyond the limits of what a pokemon trainer should be. You are one of the most talented individuals that we've noticed yet. So, whether you lose in the first round, or win in the finals. Please know that you deserve to be here. Therefore, we've made a small adjustment to the rules. You will not be removed from the island if you lose, you will be permitted to stay as long as you like."

The stadium erupted in applause again, but it was silenced when Red held his hand up. "I wish you all the best of luck in the Aclean League. Thank you!"

After more applause, the announcer went back up to the microphone and addressed everyone again. "Alright, the first round of the Aclean League has begun. You are to find one opponent to battle, and the rules may be made up by the trainers battling. The winner is to be told to the registration office. Good luck trainers, and may you find what you're looking for."

The stadium gave one last round of applause, and the assembly was dismissed. Ash and Serena got up and left the stadium, but were interrupted before doing so.

"Ash!" A voice from behind shouted. Ash turned around, and saw who was calling him. It was a tall, spiky haired individual, and a face that Ash could recognize anywhere.

"Brock!" He shouted. They high fived each other, smiling. "How are you, I haven't seen you since Sinnoh."

"Good to see you again Ash. I should've guessed you would be here. I'm doing well, and glad that you seem the same."

"So are you here to battle?"

"Yeah, technically, I'm still a gym leader, so I could qualify."

"Sweet, oh, Brock, this is Serena, she's been travelling with me for a while."

"Nice to meet you," Serena added.

"Good to meet you as well, say Ash, mind if I tag along?"

"No prob, follow me."

The trio left the stadium, only to find that battles were already underway. Attacks were launched by almost every pokemon that he could recognize.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of battles."

"Yeah, this is hectic. Brock, do you think that-" However, when Ash turned to talk to Brock, he wasn't there. "Hey, where'd he go?"

They both looked around, but it seemed he was nowhere to be found. "Wait, is that him?" Serena asked. She was pointing towards Brock, who was fawning over some girl. When Ash saw this, he slapped his forehead.

"Hold on, I'll deal with this." he said, walking away. Serena watched as Ash had to forcefully drag his friend away, apologizing for Brock's behavior.

"Be sure to call me!" Brock called to the victim. "Wow, she sure was pretty."

"May be, but the least you could do is just put her on your list or something instead of being creepy."

"Does he do this often?" Serena asked.

"Um, kind of, Brock is one of the most mature people I know. Just as long as there isn't a cute girl around." Ash replied. "Now Brock, where did-" However, Brock had disappeared again. "Ugh, it's worse than when I left!"

"Where is he now?"

Ash pointed in his direction. Brock was now talking to a brunette girl, who was off away from the people. Ash and Serena quickly hurried over there, but by then, Brock was kicked by the woman's combat boots, and Brock fell to the ground. When Ash got to his friend, he quickly tried to asses the situation.

"Brock, are you alright?"

"Are you a leaf?" Brock asked half-awake. "Because I'm falling for you!" He uttered before he passed out."

"Oh my!" the woman replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit him that hard."

"It's okay, it's the only way to snap him out of it." Ash responded.

"Still, I apologize." she continued. Ash looked up at the woman, she wore a red crop top shirt with black pants and combat boots. Her brown colored hair covered the left side of her face. "Here," She put a small bandage on the place of impact, in the center of Brock's nose.

"Cool, hey, what's your name?"

The woman stood up. "You can call me H."

"What?" Serena asked.

"That's what everyone calls me anyway."

"Cool, I had another friend like that. Anyway, I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"I'm Serena," Serena added. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you all too, but who did I kick?"

"Oh, that's Brock. Sorry, he can get a little carried away sometimes."

"It's alright, nice to meet you all though, see you." she said, walking away.

"Hey, wait!" Ash called.

H turned around. "Yeah,"

"Look, I need someone to battle for the first round. Can you help me out?"

"Oh, um, alright." H replied.

The group found a battlefield and Brock acted as referee. "Alright, the battle between Ash, and Hot, I mean, H will now begin. Each participant is allowed two pokemon individually with no substitutions or use of items. Agreed?" Both of the trainers nodded in agreement. "Alright, then battle begin!"

"Absol! Come on out!" H ordered, releasing her pokemon.

"Sol!"

Ash nodded, reaching for his pokemon, he knew exactly what to use. "Alright Heracross, I choose you!" He shouted releasing his pokemon.

"Hera!"

"We'll have the first move. Absol, Bite!"

Absol charged forward toward Heracross. It moved so quickly that it Ash didn't have time to call for the dodge and the move hit Heracross.

"Heracross are you okay?"

"Cross!"

"Alright, now, use Megahorn!" Ash ordered. Heracross's horn began to glow, and it charged at Absol.

"Dodge it Absol, and use Double team!"

The disaster pokemon dodged Heracross, and began to duplicate itself.

"Heracross, use fury attack on the clones!"

Heracross began to jump back and forth to each duplicate, hitting each one of them, and eventually hit the real one, throwing it backwards.

"She's doing a good job." Brock noted. "Usually an opponent with a double type advantage would have won at this point."

"You've done a good job avoiding my Heracross." Ash shouted.

"You're not so bad yourself, but this is where the tide turns. Absol, bring out our secret weapon." She said smiling. "Use Dark Void!"

Absol began to charge the attack and shot it toward the middle of the field, sucking Heracross downward. When the attack ended, Heracross collapsed. Brock stood there dumbfounded.

"I didn't know that any pokemon could learn that move!"

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"I've heard that Dark Void could only be used by Darkrai!"

"Oh no!" Serena replied. "Is Ash in trouble?"

"I don't know," But then Brock relaxed. "Actually, now that I think about it, he's fine."

"What?"

"Heracross!" Ash cried.

"Relax," H interrupted. "It's just asleep."

Then, it dawned on Ash what needed to happen.

"Now Absol, use Bite again!"

"Ab-Sol!" It cried, launching itself forward. Ash had to wait until the perfect moment to strike, he knew what to do, he just hoped Heracross did to. Seconds before impact, Ash put his plan into action.

"Now Heracross, Sleep Talk!"

Heracross immediately jumped up, and used Megahorn on Absol, who had no time to react. Heracross made perfect impact, slamming into Absol who flew across the battlefield.

"Absol!" H cried worriedly. Absol was in bad shape, it wouldn't last much longer, and everyone knew it. However, lucky for her, she had one more trick to use. "Can you still fight?"

"Ab!"

"Great," she said. She then brushed her hair aside, revealing an eyepatch across her left eye. In it a jewel. "Now, it's time!"

The jewel on her eyepatch began to glow, and Absol did as well. When it stopped, Ash saw that Absol had changed. It now had white wings, and Ash could tell it was a very different pokemon.

"Your Absol can Mega-Evolve!"

H nodded. "Yeah, this is where the fun begins."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Shout out to** **Thewhatzupwriter26, for the OC. For more information, be sure to follow, or ask him/her yourself. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if I did poke a little fun a Brock, but hey, at least I didn't poke him with toxic. Be sure to leave a review and an OC if you can. It might not come until later, but it'll come. Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Zippy**


	12. Welcome to the Aclean League! (R1:Pt2)

**Cool, another pick up with a battle scene!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

Since Absol mega evolved, Ash was beginning to struggle. With its new wings, it was starting to use some flying type moves, and the double type advantage was starting to take it's toll on Heracross.

"Absol, Aerial Ace once more!" H ordered.

Absol again flew into the air and threw itself at Heracross, and again, the attack threw Heracross backwards.

"Heracross!" Ash yelled. Heracross was taking a lot of punishment by Absol, and there wasn't very much he could do. Absol was just faster than his Heracross and with the new arsenal it had, Heracross was a sitting Psyduck.

Ash tried to assess the attacks that Heracross had: Megahorn, Sleep Talk, and Fury attack, and Hyper Beam. Sure he could try another move, Heracross had quite a few of them. However not fast enough, and definitely not in the middle of a battle.

"Keep it up Absol!" H shouted. Absol started to charge up another attack, but Ash had one more idea.

"Heracross, fly up toward the sun!"

Heracross immediately tried to obey, but Absol only got faster with its mega evolution. It again made contact, throwing Heracross against the ground. Heracross wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

"I'm afraid it's over, my absol has the overall advantage now. You can't hit me, but I can hit you. Now Absol, finish this up!"

"Ab-SOL!" It charged again.

Ash quickly reacted. "Heracross, counter with Megahorn!"

Luckily, Heracross had just enough time to activate his attack, and it slammed Absol into the ground. Whether intentional or not, it threw up some dust. Ash used this as a distraction, and quietly gave the order to Heracross. Heracross then took off into the sky, and when the dust cleared, H scanned the arena to find Heracross, but to no avail.

"Where'd your bug go?" H asked.

"Now Heracross!" Ash ordered. Immediately, Hyper Beam shot down from the sky and hit Absol.

H cringed, wondering how painful it would be to be hit by an attack like that. The tides had turned, and not in her favor.

"Finish with Megahorn!"

"Hera-CROSS!" The bug charged downward, and made direct contact with Absol, which collapsed.

"Absol is unable to battle!" Brock called. Absol began to revert to it's normal form.

"Absol, are you alright?" H asked her pokemon. Absol nodded weakly, and H smiled relieved. "Now, return." H ordered, a red beam retrieving her pokemon.

"Good job Heracross!" Ash complimented his pokemon. "And you too H."

"Yeah, you too. Your pokemon are really tough." H complimented back.

"You still have your other pokemon."

H nodded. "Yeah, you got lucky with Absol, but you won't stand a chance against my next pokemon. Come on out!"

She threw her pokeball and released her pokemon. She released what appeared to be a Sylveon, but it didn't look normal. Instead of having a pink coat, it had a light blue color instead.

"Is that even a Sylveon?" Ash asked.

"It is," Serena commented. "It's just a shiny Sylveon. I've never actually seen one, but I know what they look like."

"Correct," H commented. "Alright Sylveon, Moonblast!"

Sylveon started to charge the attack, but as it fired it, it looked a little different. After a bright orb fired, followed by a flash, little sparkles speckled the field. However, Heracross wasn't getting up.

"Heracross is unable to battle!" Brock called.

Ash pulled his pokemon back. "Return Heracross, you deserve a good rest."

Now Ash had to decide which pokemon to use. None of his pokemon he had on him had an overall type advantage. Honestly, that was alright, he didn't need a type advantage to win. He knew exactly what to do.

"Pikachu, do you want to battle?" Ash asked.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu replied, jumping off of Ash.

"Alright Pikachu, Let's use Electro-ball!" Ash ordered. Pikachu jumped and shot a ball of electricity at Sylveon.

"Counter with Moonblast again, then use Giga impact!" H countered. Sylveon fired Moonblast, cancelling Electro-ball, then charged at Pikachu, surrounded in it's own field of energy.

"Pikachu dodge it!" Ash ordered. Pikachu jumped out of the way just in time to avoid it, and Sylveon missed. However, H just smiled. "What's so funny?"

"You see, you're about to find out. Sylveon, use Giga Impact one more time!"

As Sylveon complied, Ash noticed a massive difference. The aura surrounding Giga Impact had grown significantly, while starting to glow a pinkish color. Luckily, Pikachu was able to dodge it in time, but that move looked very different.

"What happened?"

"It's Sylveon's ability, Pixilate. It increases the power of normal type moves by 30 percent. Giga Impact, an already powerful move, is increased in ability and switched to fairy type." H said proudly.

Ash nodded. "That's pretty clever, you have quite a few tricks up your sleeve."

"Flattery won't save you. Sylveon, Giga impact again!" H ordered.

Sylveon charged, the power of the attack beginning to surround it again. However, Ash knew what to do.

"Pikachu, Iron tail!"

Pikachu's tail began to turn a silver color, and charged at Sylveon. Both attacks met in the middle, kicking up a large cloud of dust. When the battlefield settled, Sylveon was the one who was knocked back and took damage.

"What! How did you do that?"

"You said that Pixilate switched the type to fairy correct?" Ash asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Well, Iron tail is a steel type move, which is strong against fairy types. By itself, Iron tail wouldn't stand a chance against a move as powerful as Giga Impact. However, when the type switched, you gave my Pikachu the advantage it needed to win."

H stood there dumbfounded. How was it possible that this teenager was able to outsmart her in her only trick she had left. However, there was nothing else she could do. This boy had thought of everything to counter her. She smiled to herself. "Well done, no one has thought about that before. I would expect no less from someone from the Aclean League."

"Likewise, now Pikachu Electro-ball!"

Pikachu fired the ball of electricity at Sylveon, and she couldn't react in time. Then Sylveon collapsed unable to battle.

"Sylveon is unable to battle! Making the trainer Ash the winner!" Brock called.

H was still getting over the amazing Iron tail move that so easily overcame her Giga impact. She held out her pokeball and returned her pokemon. "Great Job Sylveon, return."

The two contestants met in the middle of the field. "You fought really well Ash." H complimented.

"You too, that was an amazing battle. Hey, I have a question."

"Yeah,"

"Your Sylveon, it's moves looked a little different, is that because it's shiny?"

"No, actually, I don't use Sylveon very much in battle. I usually use it in coordinator battles. My sister taught me that."

"That's cool, I have another friend who's a coordinator. I think that you still fought really well. Red was right when he said that people like you deserve to be here." Ash said.

"Thanks, I hope we meet again." H continued. "I actually have to go, but we need to battle again. My home is in LaRouse town in Hoenn, so if you're by there, be sure to swing by."

"Absolutely, until next time." Ash replied.

H walked away, much to Brock's dismay. "Bye," He said weakly. "I hope that I'll see her again."

"You can go after her if you want." Serena said.

"Really?"

"Absolutely, just as long as you take a pokemon with Toxic with you."

"Alright, you're all the best!" Brock said, bringing Ash and Serena into a group hug. "I'll see you later."

"Good luck!" Ash and Serena called after him.

 **And so, with Ash's first victory in the Aclean League a complete success, it appears that Ash has a bright future. How will Ash prepare for his future battles, and how will he deal with other friends and rivals? Find out, as the journey continues!**

H stepped out of the elevator, and walked down the hallway towards her destination. She held a small object in her hand as she walked up to the door. She knocked on the door, and held up the object, a small necklace with the initials A.C. The door unlocked and she walked into the Champions sanction. The only champion she saw immediately was Zach who was sitting on the couch on the phone.

"Okay Veronica, talk to you later, goodbye." He said, hanging up. "Hello H, how are you?"

"I'm fine, look, can we talk?"

"Sure, how can I help you?"

"Remember when you and the other champions approached me."

"Absolutely, we gave you an assignment to keep an eye on the Ash. How's that going by the way?"

"I don't understand why you told me to protect him. He already battled me and he beat me tremendously!"

Zach leaned forward in interest. "Is that true? I thought that you were supposed to remain inconspicuous."

"Um, I was approached by a companion of his, and it kinda got his attention."

"Alright, but honestly, you're asking the wrong person. It was Red who made the call for that."

"Why?" H asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Another voice interjected. Red walked into the main area and took a seat himself. "You bring up a valid point, and you deserve to know."

"I'm listening."

"Ash is a very powerful trainer, it was no accident he qualified to be in the Aclean League. He has used his skills with pokemon and people to save legendary pokemon, and hundreds of lives in the process."

H tried to wrap her head around that. She had a little experience with legendary pokemon, she knew what they were, but being able to see one multiple times, it was just the idea seemed preposterous.

"He did all that?"

"That and more, he ended up disbanding the majority of evil teams scattered across the regions, all except Team Rocket. Which is why we need you to keep an eye on him. We know that Team Rocket has been relatively quiet for a long time, but we don't know which goons are possibly here in the league. Not even me, the pokemon master, is able to fight off team rocket by myself. He needs help to stand, as do we all."

H nodded in agreement. "I get it, you want me to help him just like a friend would, and in the end, we look out for eachother."

"And it's this mindset, looking out for eachother, is why our world is in such a great shape. We can send 10 year olds out into the wild to learn and grow because all trainers, friends and rivals can rely on each other to help one another. In and off of battles." Red continued.

"I understand," H replied.

"Thank you H, keep doing what you're doing, I know you were the right person for the job."

H got up and left the champion's sanction, leaving only Red and Zach in the main room.

"Why have you put so much effort into keeping an eye on him? I've done all that you asked, but you still haven't gone to the heart of why."

Red paused, unsure how to respond. He had a reason, but he himself was unsure about the nearby future. "I'm not sure why, but I seem to recognize his drive to become one of the greatest masters alive. I believe he has the potential to be one of the greatest pokemon masters who ever lived."

"You're right about that," Zach agreed. "You have no idea how right you are."

* * *

 **Well, the first round of the Aclean League is done, I hope you liked it. Be sure to leave a review to tell me how I did. Also, if you have an OC, don't be shy. Seriously, I really like it when you give me stuff to work with. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	13. Levels vs Power (Round 2)

**Huzzah, next round of the Aclean League. Yay!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

"Welcome back to the Aclean League, where champions are born. I'm Jimmy Allen, the co-announcer of the Aclean League, here with Alexis Glade."

"Yes, and it has been a crazy few days for the Aclean League. With the first round over, many trainers have decided to go home, regardless of Red's offer." Alexis commented.

"Which is a real shame, it would've been nice for them to stay for Grace week."

"Jimmy, they don't know what Grace week is."

"You know what, that's not for a few weeks anyway. I suppose that they just need to stay in touch with our channel to see. They'll find out soon enough."

"Hey Alexis, when will the champions be able to participate in the league?"

"They'll be able to participate after round 5."

"Aw, I wanted to see some champions battle." Jimmy lamented.

"Don't worry, even in the first round, there was no short amount of amazing battles, and hopefully there will be more to come.

 _ ***Insert favorite Pokemon opening theme song here***_

* * *

 **After an amazing starting battle, Ash and Serena have taken a small break for lunch; hopefully, Ash can decide what his next move is.**

"Hey Serena, I never found out, did you ever end up being a professional pokemon performer?" Ash asked.

"Well, kinda. I became the Kalos Queen after a while. Braixen and I were quite the duo, but after a while, I got sick of the publicity, so I went travelling across the regions."

"But, wasn't being a Kalos performer your dream?"

"Yeah, it still is, but I just wanted to, I don't know, have a break."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I mean, that's how I met you again anyway."

Serena smiled. "Yeah, you did."

Ash didn't notice, but Serena was still in deep thought. He obviously was nice, but, she still felt as if she was in the friend zone. She was alright, but still a little forlorn.

 _I can't let that get me down._ Serena thought. _I'll be here for him, whenever he needs me, I'll be there._

"Well guess who the Meowth dragged in." another voice interrupted. Both Ash and Serena turned to face the person who was addressing them, a boy around Ash's age, with blonde hair and a little camera strapped to him. Serena didn't recognize him, but she couldn't say the same for Ash.

"Trip?"

The rival trainer smiled. "I should have figured you would be here." he continued.

"Um, good to see you too." Ash replied.

"Ash, who is that?" Serena asked.

"Serena, this is Trip. He was another trainer I met in Unova, and he kinda was my rival."

"True, though it was kind of pathetic that you never beat me." Trip commented.

"Hey!" Ash retorted.

"What, it's true. Can you name a time when you've beaten me. Sure, you were a decent trainer, but even someone like you who's been on a journey for as long as you have didn't learn basic material."

"Hey, don't talk about Ash like that!" Serena replied harshly. Trip eyed Serena for a moment, unsure how to react, but ended up just shrugging.

"Whatever, catch you later." Trip said, beginning to walk away. Ash shot to his feet before he could get anywhere.

"Hey Trip!"

The other trainer paused. "What?"

"Look, want to have a battle?" Ash asked. "I kinda want to see how much you've gotten better."

Neither Ash nor Serena saw it, but Trip smiled in response. Of course he wanted to fight Ash. Trip wanted an easy second round victory anyway, and someone as gullible and weak as Ash would perfectly fit the match. He would be one step closer to being the pokemon master, and his journey documentation would be complete. Ash was doing exactly what he wanted him to.

Trip turned around. "Really, you want to fight me?"

"Sure, I don't really have anyone else to fight. I want to challenge you my next Aclean league battle."

Trip pretended to think about it for a minute, then sighed. "Fine, but I'll make the rules."

"Sure," Ash replied.

The two trainers lined themselves up for battle, and Serena acted as a makeshift referee.

"Alright Trip, what're the rules."

"It's rather simple, even someone like you can grasp it." Trip said. "Each of us use just one pokemon. No substitutions, no items, just a pokemon battle, alright?"

"Alright," Ash agreed.

"If both trainers are ready, then battle begin!" Serena exclaimed.

Trip reached for one of his pokemon. "Alright Serperior, show your true power!" Trip released his pokemon: a large, green, snake-like pokemon.

"Ser!" the pokemon cried upon release.

"That's right," Ash said. "You're starting pokemon was Snivy."

"Right," Trip replied. "Now pick your pokemon."

Ash smiled, knowing exactly what to do. "Alright Greninja, I choose you!"

Ash threw his pokeball, releasing Greninja onto the field. Serena looked a little surprised at this bold move.

"Ja!" Greninja cried.

"Ash, I thought you let Greninja go." she stated.

"I did," Ash said. "However, when I went to the Kalos region again, I met up with Greninja again. It wanted to come with me, so I let it."

"Um, okay."

Trip looked bored on the other side of the arena. "Are we good yet?" he inquired.

"Yeah, we'll have the first move. Greninja, use Cut!"

"Gre!" it cried, launching forward.

Trip sighed. "Serperior, dodge it." Trip's pokemon complied, slithering out of the way before Greninja could make contact. "Now, use Frenzy plant!"

Serperior bellowed as it dug its tail into the ground. Immediately, thorny plants began to grow rapidly towards Greninja.

"Quick, dodge it!" Ash ordered. Greninja jumped, quickly trying to avoid the attack. "Now, Double team!"

Greninja began to duplicate itself, surrounding the grass pokemon. Trip remained calm and collected.

"Serperior, Dragon Tail all around you."

Serperior's tail began to glow, and serperior elongated itself, swinging the attack all around him. The clones disappeared, until finally, the real Greninja was knocked back by the attack.

"Greninja, are you alright?"

Greninja hopped back up. "Gre," it replied, ready to battle.

"Great, now use Water Shuriken!"

Greninja began to summon a bulb of water, that shaped itself into the attack. Greninja built it up, until finally, it released it. The shuriken flew with incredible speed towards the snake.

"Use Energy ball!" Trip commanded. Serperior quickly obeyed, shooting the energy ball towards the oncoming attack. The attacks collided in the middle of the field, creating smoke that Trip used to his advantage. "Now use Frenzy plant once more!"

Serperior dug its tail into the ground, and the thorny foliage emerged again. Greninja tried to dodge, but it didn't move in time, and the attack threw him upwards.

"NO! Greninja!" Ash cried.

"Finish with Energy ball once more!" Trip ordered. Serperior charged the attack, as Greninja fell helplessly through the air. But Ash wasn't gonna give up, not without a fight.

"Greninja, use Cut on the attack!" Ash said quickly.

Greninja spun around to face the oncoming attack. It's arm turned white, and it sliced at the green ball of energy. As it exploded, Trip frowned.

"Alright Serperior, let Greninja have it as soon as you see it."

Both Trip and Serperior kept their eyes peeled for the frog pokemon. Finally, Serperior spotted a silhouette in the smoke, and fired another energy ball. However, the silhouette in disappeared as soon as it had been there. The rest of the smoke cleared, and Greninja was nowhere in sight.

"Where's your frog?" Trip inquired.

"He's right there," Ash said pointing up. Trip watched as Greninja slammed into Serperior from above. "Now, keep using cut!"

Greninja kept slicing at the giant serpent, but Serperior kept dodging every blow thrown at it. Ash's pokemon jumped back to avoid being hit by Dragon Tail.

"What, how did none of those attacks do anything?" Ash asked, shocked.

"You just don't get it," Trip stated. "My pokemon is better trained than yours. I've spent dedicated months on training my Serperior in intense battle situations. It knows exactly how to fight, even without my orders. A beginner like you could never understand the true power of leveling up, and using all of the most powerful moves it can to ensure victory."

Ash looked down. Trip made a valid point; not only did Serperior have an overall type advantage, but it was highly trained. However, Ash didn't intend to give up that easily. He still have one more trick to use. He smiled as he knew exactly what to do.

"What are you smirking about?!" Trip continued. "Are you mocking my pokemon's power?"

Ash shook his head. "No, you see, it's true that a pokemon can be leveled up, but that's not the point of battling. It's not because of the numbers and levels, it's about the bond that pokemon and people share."

"What are you talking about?"

"Trip, the difference between you and I, along with many of my rivals, is that people focus too much on the power of pokemon, instead of the relationships with them. That mindset you have has led to many pokemon suffering and abandonment. However, a 'beginner like me' has learned that the relationship with the pokemon is the most important part of the journey. The power and the levels are just tools to help others and other pokemon." Ash continued. He held his fist out for emphasis. "Now, let me show you the power of a bond between people and pokemon. Ready Greninja?"

"Ja!" it replied.

"Time to power up!"

A cyclone of water appeared around Greninja, pulling it up into the air. Trip tried to see what was happening, but the water distorted anything that his eyes could make out. Finally, the water dispersed, and Greninja appeared again, but this time, it was different. It had a strange style on it's head, a red line going down the middle, along with what looked like hair.

"That's not possible!" Trip exclaimed. "Greninja can't mega-evolve!"

"My Greninja didn't mega-evolve, the bond we share is so strong, that we both gain strength from it. Now you'll see what the _true_ purpose of battling will bring."

Trip clenched his fists. "We'll see about that! Serperior, use a Frenzy plant!"

"Dodge to avoid it and then use Water shuriken!"

Ash-Greninja obeyed, jumping to avoid the attack. As soon as it was in the air, it shot the water attack at Serperior. The move hit so quickly that neither Trip nor Serperior could do anything about it. It knocked Serperior back, but Ash and Greninja weren't done yet.

"Now, keep using Cut again!"

Ash-Greninja sliced at the other pokemon, and Trip watched with horror as Serperior was ruthlessly smacked around. He couldn't call anything that would help much, but he had a glimmer of hope. Serperior had taken enough damage that it's ability, Overgrow, began to show up.

"Serperior, use Wrap!" Trip called. Serperior dodged one of Ash-Greninja's moves, and wrapped its tail around it. It squeezed with a powerful force, but something extraordinary happened. Greninja just disappeared again. Trip watched in shock as Serperior's victim just vanished. Poof. "Where'd it go now?

Ash smiled. "Let him have it!"

Ash-Greninja reappeared again from out of nowhere, and used cut once again. This attack knocked Serperior downward, giving Ash the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Finish with Water shuriken!"

Ash-Greninja charged up one last attack, and fired it at Serperior. With its strength gone, Serperior collapsed.

"Serperior is unable to battle, making Ash the winner!" Serena called out. Trip fell to his knees in shock. He hesitantly pulled out Serperior's pokeball to retrieve it.

"Return Serperior, you fought well."

Ash returned his pokemon and walked over to his opponent, holding out a hand to help him up. Trip ignored him, standing up anyway. "How did you do that?! How did you make your Greninja appear and disappear like that?"

"It's simple. Greninja can teleport short distances using water from the air. When I used double team, I had extra duplicates hide from you, then shoot out when another duplicate was in trouble."

Trip stared at him in shock. How did a beginner like Ash beat him? It was illogical, he had to have cheated, right? Or did he?

"Look Trip, you fought really well." Ash continued. "You already have a really strong bond with Serperior. So if you increase the relationship with all your pokemon, then you'll have everything you need to be one of the greatest trainers I know."

Trip thought for a moment, trying to process what Ash was saying. Finally, he nodded, smiling. "Thank you Ash, for teaching me the only way you could get through to me. Apparently I still have a lot to learn."

"We all do, Trip."

Trip pointed at Ash. "Next time we battle, I intend to win. So do me a favor and stay strong. Got it?"

"I got it," he replied.

Trip walked off, presumably to the registration office to report his loss. Serena walked towards Ash, a smile on her face.

"Ash, that was really incredible." she complimented.

"Gee, it was nothing, he just needed a push in the right direction." He was interrupted by a grumbling of his stomach. "Now my stomach it pushing me in the direction of food. Let's get something to eat."

Serena nodded. "Yeah, you deserve it."

 **After another exciting Aclean League battle, Trip leaves with a new purpose, and Ash is one step closer to becoming a pokemon master. But much still lies ahead of our hero, and there are still plenty of trials for him to face. What else can he accomplish? Find out, as the journey continues!**

* * *

 **Well, this chapter was fun to write. I tried to show how Ash has matured, but still staying our good friend Ash. Be sure to tell me how I did by leaving a review. Oh, and I might be able to fit in one or two more OCs, so send them to me soon. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	14. Battle Bonds (Round 3)

**Hello again, I have another OC for you from another author. He hopes you like it, and I do too. See ya later!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

"Hello, and welcome back to the Aclean League, where champions are born. I'm Jimmy Allen, co-announcer of the Aclean League, here with Alexis Glade with all of the up-to-date news happening here on the island."

"That's right Jim," Alexis commented. "We'll have all the coverage that you viewers can dream of. It'll be like you're right at the league here with us."

"So Alexis," Jimmy continued. "I ran across an interesting battle the other day."

"Ooh," she replied. "Do tell."

"Well, I was off to get my lunch, when I noticed a battle not too far away. It was a really intense battle between a Greninja and a Serperior."

"Let me guess," Alexis said. "The Serperior won."

"Type advantage did play a big roll, and it's a good guess, but actually the other trainer with the Greninja won that battle."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll play the recording later if we have time, but it leads to my question. In this battle, the competitors only used one pokemon. I thought that two pokemon were allowed in official rules."

"That's both true and false," Alexis replied. "In the first few rounds of the League, the trainers can customize their rules for their battles. However, when Grace Week ends after the fifth round, then the remaining trainers are only allowed two pokemon per battle."

"Okay, I think I got it." Jimmy said. "I'm really excited, and the League isn't even half done yet!"

* * *

 _ ***Insert favorite Pokemon opening theme here***_

 **As our hero Ash has now won two Aclean League battles, both Ash and Serena have high hopes for the rest of the league. However, in order to get anywhere, the trainers had to actually get out of bed.**

An alarm clock started to ring, and the tired teenager slapped it quickly. Ash shot out of bed, which woke up Pikachu.

"Pika-Pi" Pikachu cried.

"I know, today's going to be another awesome day!" Ash replied. He walked into the bathroom, and rubbed his eyes. He was still here, in the Aclean League. He still had a clear chance to become a pokemon master. Pikachu jumped up onto the counter, and then onto Ash's shoulder.

"Pika!"

Ash laughed a little bit. "I know, let's get ready and meet Serena."

Ash did all the essentials, getting dressed, brushing his teeth, all the important stuff. After he got dressed, he went to meet Serena outside. However, he didn't see her.

"Pika?"

"Yeah, I wonder where she is." He glanced at his watch, which read 9:07. "She might be a little behind."

However, when ten minutes came and went, Ash was growing impatient, along with his stomach. "Augh, what's taking so long."

"Now that is an interesting question my friend."

Ash turned to see the gym leader that was standing near him. He had blond hair, and wore a blue jumpsuit. He was accompanied by another teenager, who looked to be no more than 14. She was also blonde, and carried a little pink purse with her.

"Clemont?"

"Hello again Ash," the scientist greeted. "My, you've grown a lot."

"Good to see you," Ash replied. "Who's this?"

The girl frowned. "Really Ash?" she said. "I traveled with you for an entire region, and you forget me just because I grow a little bit?"

Ash then realized who he was talking too. The last time he met Bonnie was back when he was 10. Back then, she was too young to even have a pokemon. Nonetheless, here she was now.

"Bonnie, that's you?"

"Of course it's me," Bonnie replied. "It's good to see you again."

"So, Clemont, are you here for the league?"

"I sure am, and Bonnie is too."

"Wow, seriously?"

"Yeah! I got enough badges, and I was able to get in!" she said excitedly. Then, a little orange mouse appeared out of her purse.

"Dedenne!" it cried.

Pikachu hopped down from Ash's shoulder and towards Dedenne. "Pika!" it said. Dedenne hopped out of Bonnie's purse and the two mice began to chase each other, playing. The trainers smiled, and Clemont nodded.

"It's just like back then," he added. "Those two still are best friends."

"Wow, you're right." Ash stated, remembering his Kalos journeys. There was a lot that he did, against team Flare, all of his pokemon, and his friends along the way.

"Hey Ash, Bonnie and I were just about to get some food, would you like to join us."

Ash's stomach groaned again, crying out for food. "I, um, would love to, but I can't."

"Aww," Bonnie whined. "Why not?"

"You see, I'm waiting for Serena."

"Wait, you met Serena again?"

"Yeah, I did."

Bonnie and Clemont looked at each other. "Well, that's interesting." he said smiling.

Ash looked at them, with a strange look on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Bonnie tilted her head. "You don't know, do you?"

"Don't know what?"

"Well, um, you see-"

"Hey Ash!" another voice called. Serena was running towards him, and he smiled.

"Hey Serena," Ash replied. "Guess who I'm catching up with?"

Serena peered around Ash to see who he was talking to. She smiled at the two of them. "Heya Clemont," she said.

"Why hello again Serena." Clemont replied. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hiya Serena," Bonnie echoed.

Serena smiled at the younger of the two. "Is that you Bonnie? Wow, you look so cute!"

"Yeah, and you're still pretty. It's really a shame that you-"

"Hey Serena!" Clemont interrupted. "We were just asking Ash if he would join us for breakfast. Would you like to come too?"

"Yeah Serena," Ash commented. "It'll be great."

Serena looked a little unsure, she glanced at Bonnie and Clemont who smiled at her. Then, she nodded smiling. "Alright, sure."

"Alright!" Ash said enthusiastically. Serena laughed a little bit.

"Ash, you don't have to be so loud."

"Why not?" Ash replied. "I think that I deserve to be excited today. Today is going to be a great day!"

The group of friends walked towards a breakfast cafe. Luckily, the line wasn't very long, but the tables were quite full.

"Alright, I'll stay in line, you three see if you can snag a spot for us."

"Sure," Bonnie replied. "Come on Serena, let's go."

"Um, alright." Serena muttered.

The three were able to find a table, and they all took a seat. Serena's heart was pounding. She knew that she wasn't going to get out of this without having her career brought up. Bonnie kept her eyes glued on Serena, which made the uncomfortable situation even more awkward.

"Alright, who's going to do it Clemont?" Bonnie commented.

"Do what?" he replied.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You know," she said, gesturing towards Serena. Clemont realized what was going on, and frowned.

"Bonnie, we shouldn't interrogate Serena."

"You act as if she has a choice. We, as her friends, deserve to know what happened."

Clemont's curiosity was getting the best of him. He sighed. "Fine, Serena, what happened?"

"Nothing, it's just that-"

"Nothing! That's not an acceptable answer! You were the Kalos queen for crying out loud!"

"Bonnie, be polite please." Clemont chastened. Bonnie folded her arms, pouting. "Look Serena, we just want to know what happened. Bonnie makes a valuable point on you career, but I get the feeling that there's more to it."

Serena couldn't meet eyes with either one of them out of embarrassment. "Guys, you don't have to-"

"Does it have anything to do with your mom and her Rhyhorn accident?"

"..."

"Hey guys." Ash called to them. "I got us all some egg omelets to enjoy."

"Thank you so much." Serena said, truly grateful for Ash's timing.

Pikachu tugged at his Ash's pant collar. "Pika?"

Ash looked down at Pikachu. "What is it, did I forget something?"

Pikachu pointed at the eggs. "Pika-Pi!"

"Oh," Ash replied. "No, there wasn't any ketchup left."

Pikachu looked a little sad. "Pika,"

"Hey, your pokemon food will still taste great." Ash cheered. "I'll get it out."

Ash poured a little bit of food in a bowl for his partner, and placed the dish next to his chair. Pikachu sat by the bowl, still feeling a little grumpy.

"Wait, Bonnie, how did you get enough badges to participate. The rules state that you have to have at least 50 badges to qualify."

"Well, that's true, but I went on kind of a speed journey. I traveled with my brother through the regions, but we rode on a Gogoat the entire way."

"Cool, you must have improved a lot then.

"Yeah, and I had lots of fun, right Clemont."

"You sure did. Plus it was fun for me to travel to regions I hadn't ever been to." Clemont said.

"You know, I really hope that can battle soon." Ash said. "That would be cool."

"That'll be cool. I want to see how you've improved too." Bonnie echoed.

The four continued to eat their breakfast, when suddenly, the most uncomely of noises came from a table nearby. Someone was charging right at them and their table.

"Get back here you little rodent!" he shouted. Ash looked down to see his Pikachu, with a bottle of ketchup in his mouth, dash towards the table. Pikachu bounced off of Ash's shoulder, and hid behind the table. The trainer chasing Pikachu wasn't able to stop in time, and slammed full force into the table, sliding on top of it, and collapsed on the other side.

"What the-" Ash mumbled. "Pikachu!"

The yellow mouse stopped the tug of war between the trainer over the ketchup. "Pika?"

"Pikachu, that doesn't belong to you!" Ash chastened. "You can't take stuff that doesn't belong to you."

Pikachu's ears drooped. "Pika," it said sadly.

"I forgive you, now give the ketchup back to this nice trainer, and apologize."

Pikachu promptly obeyed, giving the bottle back to the other trainer. "Pika-Pika."

"Well, um, thank you." the trainer said.

Ash held a hand out to the fallen trainer. "I'm so sorry about Pikachu, he really loves ketchup."

"Don't worry, so do I." the other trainer replied.

Ash pulled him up, and smiled. "Well, my name's Ash, and you've already met Pikachu. My other friends are Serena, Clemont and Bonnie."

"Hello," everyone else chimed.

"Cool," the trainer stated. "My name is Max, pleasure to meet you."

Max brushed off the dust from his jeans. He wore a red t-shirt, as well as some old tennis shoes. He had his pokeballs attached to his belt, easily accessible on a moment's notice.

"Sorry again about Pikachu." Ash said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, it's cool. However, there is one penance that I ask."

"Sure,"

"Can we battle?" Max asked.

Ash paused. "Really?"

"Yeah, I haven't been able to find a person to fight for the next round. Can you do me a solid?"

Ash smiled. "Absolutely!"

"Sweet." Max replied.

The two trainers lined themselves up across from each other, and Clemont got in the middle. "Alright, I'll act as referee for this battle. Both trainers are allowed two pokemon, no uses of items unless it's a mega stone, and no substitutions. Do you both agree?" Clemont asked, which was responded by a nod by both of the trainers. Clemont smiled. "Alright, battle begin!"

Max reached for his pokeball. "Alright Typhlosion, time to bring the heat!" He threw the ball and released the large fire pokemon into the field.

"Ty!"

Ash knew exactly what do. "Alright, Greninja, I choose you!" Ash threw his pokeball, and released his pokemon.

"Ja!"

Max smiled from across the field. "Clever, bringing a type advantage out on me like that."

"Type has nothing to do with battle, and yet everything to do with it at the same time." Ash replied.

"True, but you're not clever enough. Typhlosion, Sunny Day, now!"

Typhlosion rose it's arms up high, roaring, and suddenly, the entire group could feel it get really hot. The sun beat down on the field, and Greninja cringed, and Ash looked worried.

' _Crap! Greninja can't use his double team mirages on Sunny day. The water droplets can't cover them in Sunny day!'_

Ash thought for a second, but then smiled. "Don't worry Greninja, we can still win this!"

Greninja straightened itself up. "Ja!"

"Good, I was afraid you were giving up for a second there."

"You obviously don't know us then. Greninja, use Cut!"

"Counter with tackle!"

Both pokemon lunged full force towards each other, and met in the middle. When the attacks of equal strength met, they jumped back when it didn't prove effective.

"Typhlosion, use Eruption!" Max ordered.

Typhlosion's fire grew larger, and it shot a large plume of fire upwards, and it fell towards Greninja, fast.

"Dodge it, and use double team!" Ash called. Greninja was barely able to avoid the blast, and it was a good thing too. The spot where the attack hit was beginning to melt. Greninja then began to clone itself, and it surrounded the Typhlosion.

"Eruption again!" Max ordered. Typhlosion shot the fire up into the air, and it landed even more powerfully down the second time. It took down quite a few duplicates, leaving only four left.

"Now, Cut again!" Ash ordered.

The four duplicates charged towards the large Typhlosion, but Max wasn't about to let his pokemon get hit.

"Get them Typhlosion!"

Typhlosion smacked at one of the duplicates, but it vanished on impact. It wasn't fast enough to hit the other three. Each one made contact, and Typhlosion was smacked backwards.

"Typhlosion, are you alright?!" Max asked his pokemon. Typhlosion got back up on it's feet and roared. Max smiled. "Good, do you remember what to do against a water-type?"

Typhlosion nodded, and began to charge up an attack. It shot a beam of white energy, pulled from the sun. Ash didn't have time to react as Solar Beam smacked into all three of his pokemon's duplicates, throwing Greninja halfway across the field.

"Greninja!" Ash cried.

Max smiled. "Hah! I got you now! Typhlosion, use Eruption!"

Typhlosion shot the attack into the air, and it soared toward Greninja.

"Come on Greninja, dodge it. I believe you can still win!" Ash pleaded.

Greninja, quickly reacted. He rolled out of the way, and used Cut once again. Greninja sliced at the exposed pokemon, knocking it backwards again.

Max clenched his fists. Ash was good, really good. He couldn't underestimate him. However, Ash didn't stand a chance to his trump card.

"Typhlosion, it's time!" Max called. Typhlosion shot back up again, and got near it's trainer. "It's time for us to bring the heat!"

Suddenly, Max's Typhlosion erupted into flames. The pillar surrounding his pokemon soared into the sky. Illuminating almost as bright as the sun, it then retreated back to the pokemon. Typhlosion appeared again, but it was far different. It's entire back was glowing with blue fire, and it's entire front had turned dark grey like soot from a campfire. It roared to life, and the spectators jumped back.

"What is that!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"This is Max-Typhlosion! And it will be your doom!"

* * *

 **And cut! That's a wrap for this chapter. Hah, see what I did there? Cut, you get it?**

 ***You all look at me very harshly***

 **What, you thought I could write this entire battle in just one chapter? Yeah, that'll take too long. Anyway, thanks to firebendr00 for the OC, it's a really good one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to leave a review for me to tell me how good or bad I did. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	15. Battle Bonds (R3:Pt2)

**Alright, here's the next chapter. Let's see how Ash does. This is a longer one too. Cool.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

Ash and his friends stared in awe at the newly transformed Typhlosion. Max stood behind it, beaming with pride.

"I thought that Typhlosion couldn't Mega evolve!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"This is truly incredible!" Clemont added. "I'll have to study it later."

"Neat trick you have right there." Ash commented.

"Thanks," Max replied. "All right Typhlosion, use Eruption!"

"Greninja, water shuriken!"

Max-Typhlosion shot a blue pillar of lava into the air, and Greninja fired a water shuriken at the blast. However, Sunny Day caused the water shuriken to not nearly effective enough, and Eruption to do extra damage. The pillar of fire slammed onto Greninja.

"Greninja!"

Greninja had collapsed. Max smiled, and Typhlosion grinned as well as a result of their battle bond. "I don't think it's possible to lose with a battle bond, I never have." Max commented, then he chuckled. "Oh, sorry, you don't know what that is."

"What are you talking about!" Serena yelled. "Ash knows-"

"Serena, hold on." Ash interrupted, stifling a grin. "I want to know what this is. Max, can you explain what this is?"

Max shrugged. "Alright, I'll try. From what I can tell, it's because my Typhlosion and I are so in sync that we unite our spirits and he becomes awesome! Blue fire, come on! Every time we've battled, he's always come out on top."

"You've discovered this recently then?" Ash asked.

Max paused. "Yeah, why?"

Ash smiled. "Here's the deal. You're right, your Typhlosion get's an immense power boost, but there's a little more to it than that. It's not about how in sync you are, it's about how united in a cause you are. Also, you think that your battle bond makes you invincible? As much as you would like to believe it, it's not true."

"What are you talking about!" Max retorted.

"The battle bond you and Typhlosion share is strong, that's what makes your pokemon so powerful. However, you're pokemon and you are never done improving. If I'm the one that has to teach you that, then so be it. You ready Greninja?"

"Ja!"

Greninja shot up, and a pillar of water engulfed the pokemon. It spiraled around Greninja, obscuring it from view. When the water dissipated, Greninja had transformed. It's forehead bore a large red mark, and it looked as if black hair had grown on it's head. Bonnie was grinning ear to ear while Clemont smiled.

"Greninja started it's battle bond!" Bonnie cried.

Max stared in shock at the newly transformed pokemon. "Y-Your pokemon, it can-"

"The bond that Greninja and I share is just as strong as the one that you and Typhlosion have. We may be at a disadvantage, but we will not lose!" Ash stated.

Max and his pokemon stared at each other. Then focused back on their opponents. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised, you are in the Aclean league. But I never would've guessed that another battle bond existed. But don't think for a second that I'm giving up! I'm going to win this league, and become the new champion."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ash replied. "Alright Greninja, Water shuriken!"

"Counter with Solar beam!"

Both pokemon fired their attacks. Solar beam utterly decimated the water attack, but what should've hit Ash-Greninja hit nothing. Max scanned the battlefield, seeing that Greninja had dodged the attack and was dashing towards Typhlosion.

"Greninja, use Cut!"

Greninja's arm extended into a watery blade, and it began to slash at Max-Typhlosion. The spectators could see that Max was clearly being hurt as well.

"Typhlosion, don't sit there, get rid of it!"

Typhlosion smacked Greninja with it's large arms, throwing the pokemon to the side. Ash was knocked a couple of steps in that direction too. Ash's expression turned much more serious. "Greninja, keep on the pressure!"

Both Greninja and Typhlosion attacked each other ruthlessly. Greninja used Cut while Typhlosion used Scratch, and it took it's toll on the trainers. Bonnie and Clemont stared concernedly at the battle.

"It can't feel good," Bonnie commented.

"I never thought that these pokemon battles would cause the trainer so much pain." Clemont replied.

"Well, what can we do? Serena, should we-"

Bonnie paused. Serena's expression looked, mixed. Her clenched fists were white, and her gaze didn't seem to leave Ash. As Ash was hit again, her hands covered her mouth.

"Serena? Are you okay?"

"Ash," Serena pleaded quietly. "Please finish quickly."

Ash and Max paused, glaring at each other from across the arena. Max chuckled slightly, trying to shake off the pain. "You, are good."

"You too, you can just give up if you want."

"Not happening," Max replied. "Typhlosion, let's finish them. Solar beam!"

Typhlosion began to pull energy from the sun. It then fired the powerful beam at Greninja, but Ash had one last idea.

"Dodge it Greninja, then get close!"

Greninja began to charge, dodging the Solar Beam as it went. Max prepared himself, readying Typhlosion as well. "Alright Typhlosion, let's go!" he ordered.

The pokemon charged at each other, but suddenly something changed. The harsh sun that beat down suddenly faded. Sunny day had worn off. Max clenched his fists, but Ash just smiled.

"Greninja, jump and use Water shuriken!"

"Typhlosion, use Eruption!"

Greninja lept into the air as Typhlosion began to charge the attack. Greninja fell towards the pokemon, charging the water attack as Typhlosion prepared it's attack. Greninja unleashed its attack just as Typhlosion fired Eruption. Smoke and steam erupted from the scene, and both Ash and Max fell to their knees.

Serena gasped, and Clemont and Bonnie stared at the scene. When the smoke cleared, it revealed that both pokemon had reverted to their normal form. Typhlosion was the first to collapse from exhaustion, and Greninja collapsed not a few seconds later. Max gazed at his fallen pokemon in shock.

"I, lost."

"No, you've just begun." Ash said, trying to get up. "You are-"

Ash gasped, falling down to his knees again. Serena hurried over to Ash's side, trying to help support him.

"Ash, we can stop if you want, that last battle was-"

"Serena," Ash replied, grabbing Serena's hand. Serena had to try really hard not to react to Ash's touch. She glanced from their clasped hands back to Ash. "I'll be good, I promised him a battle, and I'll give him one. We're not done yet,"

"But-"

"Serena, I won't give up until it's over. I'll be fine, I promise."

Serena paused. She remembered when Ash first said that to her. Back at camp nearly a decade ago. She couldn't argue against that. She nodded, helping Ash to his feet. "Okay,"

Ash smiled. "Thanks,"

Serena then walked back to the edge of the battlefield to join Clemont and Bonnie. Bonnie had a devious look on her face while Clemont just smiled.

"What?" Serena asked.

"You know what." Bonnie chimed.

"Well," Max said from across the arena. He had returned Typhlosion already, looking quite impatient. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but we do have a battle to finish."

"Right," Ash continued. "Greninja return." He returned his pokemon, smiling at the pokeball. "You did good Greninja, take a rest."

"I didn't expect this, I wasn't kidding when I said that I've never lost a battle with my Typhlosion." Max commented.

"I'm impressed, you did good, but I learned the hard way that pokemon with a battle bond aren't invincible. However, the bond you share with Typhlosion will only get stronger. Now, that aside, pick your next pokemon."

Max shook his head. "Nope, you go first."

"Fine," Ash said. "Krookodile, I choose you!"

Ash threw his pokeball, releasing the beast therein. A large crocodile appeared on the field, donning a pair of small sunglasses.

"Krookodile!" it bellowed.

"Okay, I'll pick-" Max stopped. He scavenged his pockets for something. Ash stared curiously at his opponent.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, well maybe." Max replied. Finally, he stopped. Out from his pocket, he pulled out one lone pokeball. He stared at it, almost lost in thought.

"Is that your second pokemon?" Bonnie called from the side of the arena.

"Um," Max uttered. "Yes. I honestly didn't expect use this pokemon, but I'm obligated to carry around two for battles."

"Let's see it then."

"Um, okay." Max said, almost hesitantly. "Come out, ur, whatever you are."

Max threw his pokeball, revealing the creature inside. As the white beam subsided, it revealed a small brown pokemon, a little more than a foot high.

"Eevee!" it called.

Almost everyone stared curiously at the little pokemon.

"That's your second pokemon?" Bonnie asked. "I thought it would be cooler."

"Bonnie, be polite!" Clemont chastened.

"Oh, it's Eevee right now." Max mumbled. "Perfect."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Eevee, use Quick attack!" Max ordered.

Ash shrugged. "Okay, Krookodile, use Dig!"

Krookodile dove into the ground, avoiding the attack. Eevee skidded to a halt, looking around for Krookodile. Finally, Krookodile sprung up, hitting the Eevee."

"Vee!" it cried.

"Eevee, are you okay!"

Eevee shot up, ready to fight again.

"Alright, use scratch!"

Eevee lunged forward, but Ash was prepared.

"Counter with Dragon claw!" he called.

Krookodile charged at Eevee, and prepared to strike. But then something happened. Right before the attack could hit, Eevee began to change. It glowed for only a moment, then appeared just as Dragon claw hit. However, Dragon claw did no damage to the new pokemon.

"Wait, what?!" Ash cried.

Sylveon stood on the battlefield, completely unharmed. Ash's group stared in awe at the newly transformed pokemon.

"Well that was just badly timed." Bonnie commented.

"Congratulations on your newly evolved pokemon." Clemont said.

"Oh no," Max said, terror touching his voice. "It's started."

"What's started?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing!" Max nearly shouted. "Um, Sylveon, use Moonblast!"

The pink pokemon complied, shooting a glowing pink orb at Krookodile.

"Krookodile, use Dig to dodge it!"

Immediately Krookodile shot underground, avoiding the orb seconds before the attack hit. Ash used this time to think of a new strategy.

 _Now that his Eevee has evolved into Sylveon, this makes this more difficult. Fairy has an advantage against Dark, so I have to be careful to make sure Krookodile isn't hit._ Ash thought.

"Don't that lizard get you Sylveon! You're one of the best pokemon for this situation, just stay that way!" Max called.

"What's he talking about?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure," Clemont replied. "But Max looks nervous, he's worried about something."

"Hey, I'd be worried too if brought an Eevee to the freaking Aclean League." Bonnie replied.

Krookodile lept out from the ground, but Sylveon was barely able to avoid it. "Keep on the pressure Krookodile!"

"Sylveon, use-"

Suddenly, Sylveon paused. Then, the pokemon started to glow, leaving the crowd in a stupor.

"Is it, evolving?" Bonnie asked.

"No, it's already evolved." Clemont replied.

"What's it doing then?" Bonnie said.

Finally the light dimmed down, revealing a new pokemon. It had drastically changed from its pink appearance to a black coat with yellow rings all around it. The crowd stared in shock at the newly evolved pokemon.

"What just happened?" Serena exclaimed. "An Eevee can't evolve twice!"

Max buried his face in his hands. "I shouldn't have brought you out. I should've been more prepared."

"Max, what's going on?" Ash asked from across the field.

"It's my Eevee, he's a little, screwy."

"I'll say," Bonnie commented.

"He's trying to evolve into a certain combination, but can't, so he's constantly changing. I've learned to just use him for desperate times."

"Well, this makes this interesting." Ash said. "First with Typhlosion, now this, you definitely are here for a reason."

"Don't thank me just yet, Umbreon, use Dark pulse!"

Umbreon began to charge the Dark attack, then released the beam towards Krookodile. Unfortunately, Ash wasn't able to call the dodge in time. Luckily the move didn't prove to be very effective.

"Are you alright Krookodile?"

"Krookodile!" the pokemon replied.

"Great, then use Stone edge!"

Suddenly rocks appeared all around the lizard-like pokemon, and it rapidly released them towards Umbreon.

"Dodge it, then use scratch!"

The Umbreon expertly dodged the stones as they whizzed past it. As Umbreon charged, Krookodile readied itself with another order."

"Counter with Dragon Claw!" Ash ordered.

Krookodile lunged at the pokemon, and the attacks met in the middle. However, Dragon Claw easily overpowered Scratch and Umbreon was knocked backwards.

"Umbreon!" Max cried.

Suddenly, Umbreon's dark skin began to illuminate. As the crowd stared in anticipation on the battle.

"It's changing again!" Bonnie cried.

"This is the strangest pokemon anomaly since Mega Evolution, I'll have to study this new development after the battle. Clemont said, almost to himself.

"Clemont," Bonnie said. "Did anyone ever tell you that you like words?"

Finally, the evolution cycle ended, and Umbreon was replaced with a Glaceon. Max just shrugged, sighing. "You know Eevee, I really wish you wouldn't be like that one kid at a poke-university. Just pick a major!" Max exclaimed.

"Krookodile, use Stone edge!" Ash ordered.

"Dodge it, then use Ice beam!"

As Krookodile fired the rocks, Glaceon was able to bob and weave past the attack. It then shot a blue beam at Krookodile, who took the shot head on with no time to dodge.

"Krookodile!"

Krookodile stumbled, clearly feeling the effects of the blast. It's entire right side had been encased in a layer of ice. With a type advantage, Ash was relieved that the attack didn't finish the battle.

"Let's finish this, use Ice beam once more!" Max called.

Glaceon readied the attack, but before it could fire, the pokemon began to glow again. It didn't take very long for it to transform again. However, the pokemon it had changed to was Flareon, and instead of using Ice Beam, fire flew from the pokemon. The ice on Krookodile had either disappeared, or was so thin that Krookodile broke free with minimal effort.

"Flareon! Why?!" Max exclaimed.

Ash smiled. "Stone edge!"

Krookodile shot the rocks at Flareon, and this time the attack made full contact, throwing Flareon back. When Max and Flareon looked around for Krookodile, it was nowhere to be found. Max didn't realize until too late where Krookodile was.

"Flareon, Krookodile is using-"

It was too late. Krookodile shot out of the ground, smacking into Flareon. The fire pokemon collapsed, just as Krookodile landed.

"Flareon!"

"Flareon is unable to battle!" Clemont called. "Meaning that Ash is the winner!"

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed excitedly. "Great job Krookodile!"

"Krookodile!" the pokemon echoed back.

Max sighed. "Return Flareon, good job out there." The two contestants met in the middle as soon as Krookodile was returned. Max looked a little bummed, but kept a smile on his face. "Great battle, I enjoyed it a lot."

"So did I, it was really intense." Ash replied.

"Ya know, I think I figured something out."

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"I've spent a lot of time developing the bond with my Typhlosion, and not so much with my other pokemon." Max continued. "I realized it when I was battling with my Eevee; I can't just rely on one pokemon, I have a team for a reason. I'll try to strengthen my bond with all my pokemon, not just my Typhlosion. Thanks for teaching me that."

"Battles are great, aren't they?"

"Absolutely," Max agreed.

"Hey Max?" Clemont added.

"Yeah?" Max asked the scientist.

"Can I study your Eevee?"

Max shrugged. "Sure," He then turned back to Ash. "Oh, if you're ever in Raspberry city by the way, be sure to swing by."

"Wait, you live in Raspberry city?"

"Uh, yeah." Max replied. "My family lives there, and my brother's the gym leader."

"I suppose that explains the special Fire type." Ash said. "Tell Zach I said hi."

"Wait, how did you know who my brother is?" Max asked suspiciously.

 **After another successful battle from Ash, the near future is looking quite bright for our hero. However, much is still in store for our hero. What other challenges lie ahead for him? Find out, as the journey continues!**

Ash and Serena had said goodbye to Bonnie and Clemont, and they all promised to catch up later. Clemont followed after Max, and Bonnie followed after her brother, mumbling something about his inventions. As soon as they left, Ash and Serena were alone again.

"Well done Ash, you battled really well." Serena complimented.

"Thanks, but, can we sit down, I'm still kinda tired."

"Sure,"

As the two sat down, Ash practically collapsed into the chair utterly exhausted. "I never really got to eat though, I'll get food later."

"Hey, Ash, I have a question."

"Sure,"

"I've seen you battle with Ash-Greninja before, but now it was almost like, you were feeling more damage than usual this battle, why?"

Ash thought for a moment, thinking of a response. "Well, I've discovered something over time. You know how the reason I'm able to battle bond is because I have such a connection to Greninja."

"Yeah?"

"As time went on, my connection with all my pokemon got stronger, Greninja included. I've concluded that the stronger my relationship and connection is with Greninja, the more damage I feel when he suffers damage."

"Oh," Serena said. "You mean, you're feeling more pain than you did before?"

"It's still alright," Ash said. "I can walk it off by tomorrow, you'll see. I'm still gonna win this thing and become the pokemon master."

"I know, but maybe, um." Serena didn't know what to say. She knew how close Ash was with his pokemon, and she also knew that making a request like this could backfire. She sighed, taking up her courage. I don't think you should use Ash-Greninja for a while." Serena suggested.

"What?" Ash asked, shocked at the proposition. "Why not?"

"I-" Serena started, but realized all too quickly she didn't know how to finish without revealing anything. She stared at her lap in embarrassment. "It's hurting you, and more than usual. I'm just, thinking that you've used him already for two battles, and I'm, I don't know, just worried."

Ash smiled. "Well, that's one of the things I like about you Serena."

Serena gazed back at Ash. "What?"

"You worry more about me than I do. I can sometimes get carried away in my own excitement, and it's nice to have someone like you tag along to keep me from over pushing myself. I'll stay off Ash-Greninja for a while, I feel that's a fair thing to do."

Serena gazed back in awe at Ash. He could be so, charming, and he had no idea. It was just another reason why she loved him. She smiled. "Thank you, that means a lot."

"You know what else I feel though?"

"What's that?"

"I feel really hungry, I'm going to see if I can get something to eat." Ash said.

Serena giggled slightly at Ash's statement. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

 **Well, here we are. Anyway, I'm sorry for how long this took. I tried to be as precise with the OC as I could, and I also wanted to finish my SAO fanfic. Now that that fanfiction is complete, I should spend more time on this one. Be sure to check out firebendr00 and ask him on how his OC relates to mine.**

 **Speaking of OC's the ballots are officially done. There's no more room for anymore, and thank you all for the ones you sent in. It was wonderful to see how many OCs were entered, and in time, your OC will appear, so stay tuned.**

 **Thanks for reading, be sure to leave a review, and until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	16. An Icy Encounter! (Round 4)

**Wassup, here's the next battle. I hope you enjoy it, the OC is very different, and this will be interesting. See you at the end!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

"Welcome back to the Aclean League, where champions are born. I'm Jimmy Allen, announcer of the Aclean League, and I'm here with Alexis Glade to give you the top coverage of the evening."

"That's right Jim," Alexis said. "And it has been a really long and intense few weeks. Even after these first three rounds, over 900 people have been eliminated from the league."

"It looks like our small world just keeps getting smaller. With all these losses, more and more people are leaving our island. I think the last count of remaining participants on the island was about 400 people."

"Yikes! That's a lot of quitters, it's a real shame, it would've been nice to have them for Grace Week."

"Don't be discouraged, as for the tourism, we still have over 500 people who are paying to be here on the island, and more are coming."

"That's a relief, I was afraid that the place would be empty."

"Don't worry about it, this Aclean League isn't over yet, and I'm sure there are still some great battles from here to the finish."

* * *

 _ ***Insert favorite Pokemon opening theme song here**_

 **As Ash has now won yet another round of the Aclean League, Ash has taken a break from battling and is calling up his mother and Professor Oak.**

"Hey Ash, are you taking care of yourself up there?" Ash's mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm still surprised that I'm still in the league. Other than that, I'm doing well."

"I'm glad to hear it, and don't worry about the league, you're here for a reason. I trust that you'll win this league." Professor Oak stated.

"Thanks professor, that means a lot."

"So, do you know who you're fighting next?"

"Not yet, I don't get assigned an opponent until after the 5th round, and we're still on the third. However, I have a question professor."

"Yes?"

"What's this 'Grace Week' thing I keep hearing about?"

"Oh, I think that you'd like it Ash. The idea is that in a big event like this, they need a week to process all the contestants that were eliminated. So while they do that, they throw a big festival that goes on for the entire week. They have contests, and coordinators come in for the week to perform."

"That sounds really fun."

"It is, I've had the chance to go in a few times. It's quite the experience."

"Hey Ash," Ash's mother cut in. "Are you all by yourself up there?"

"Um, unfortunately Pikachu is a little sick, so he's at the pokemon center."

"I mean actual people."

"Oh," Ash replied. "No, I actually ran into one of my old companions named Serena."

"It's a girl?!" Ash's mother exclaimed, shoving the professor out of of the shot.

"Yeah, she travelled with me while I was in the Kalos region."

"Well you better behave yourself young man."

Ash rolled his eyes, smiling. "I will, she's pretty nice anyways."

"Well we've got to go, but thanks for calling us." Professor Oak said.

"No problem, see you later!"

"Take care." Ash's mother replied.

They both turned off the call, and Ash stood up from his chair. He walked out of the pokemon center where Serena was waiting for him.

"How'd it go?"

"My mom is doing pretty well, although she does worry."

"That's what mothers do." Serena replied. "I think it's in the job description somewhere."

Ash chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Do you want to call your mom?"

"No!" she retorted, practically yelling. Ash looked at her, puzzled at the immediate outburst. Serena reddened slightly. "Uh, I mean, she's always busy during the day, I don't think that she'd be able to."

Ash looked at her curiously. Then shrugged. "Okay, so what should we do?"

"I think, we could scout out the competition? It might help you later."

"I like that plan, let's go!"

They walked around, past the many tourists in the area. Ash led on as Serena followed. However, she suddenly felt a light tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see a teenager about Ash's age. He had short, light blue hair, and wore a matching shirt and jeans. He had 4 bracelets, two on each arm, and each one a different color. He waved hello, smiling.

"Um, hi?" Serena said. The opposite boy then held out a pokeball, pointing at it. Serena looked confused at him. "Hey Ash, can you come over here for a second?"

"What is it?" he asked, walking over to Serena.

"This guy wants something, but won't say anything."

The boy shook his head. He pointed to his mouth, shaking his head as he did so. Serena was the first to realize what was going on.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." she said.

"What is it?"

"Ash, I don't think he can speak."

"Oh," Ash replied. "Sorry."

The boy waved it off. He then pointed back to his pokeball, and pointed at Serena.

"Are you asking if I can battle?" Serena asked. The boy smiled, nodding. Serena looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm not part of the Aclean League, but Ash is."

The boy thought for a moment, then nodded. He then pointed at Ash, who smiled. "Okay, I'll battle you. What's your name?"

The boy thought for a moment, then pointed at a sign. It was an advertisement for ice, and it had a picture of some Vanillish, Vanillite, and a Vanilluxe.

"Your name is Vanillite?" Ash asked.

The boy slapped his forehead, shaking his head. Ash and Serena thought for a moment.

"Let's see, it has to do with a Vanillite, maybe it's type?" Serena thought out loud.

The boy perked up, motioning with his hands for them to continue.

"Wait, is your name ice-type?"

The boy held up one of his fingers. Then they understood what he was talking about.

"Oh, your name is Ice!" both Ash and Serena said. Ice nodded, doing a little fist bump in victory.

"Got it," Ash continued. "Alright Ice, do you want to battle?"

Ice smiled, nodding. They walked away from each other on the road, bordered by a lake. Ash turned around where he thought he should stop, and found that Ice had positioned himself across the field as well. But, then he started to walk to the side of the battlefield, nearby to where Serena was standing. Ash was about to adjust to Ice's position, but Ice held out his hand, forbidding him.

"That's where you have to be?" Ash asked.

Ice nodded, and then gestured at Ash.

"Yeah I'm ready," Ash replied. "Serena, can you be the referee?"

"Sure," Serena commented cheerfully. "Alright, each competitor will have two pokemon, no substitutions, and no items besides mega stones. Okay?" Both Ash and Ice nodded. "Alright, then let the battle begin!"

Ice then reached for a pokeball, and threw it into the field. When the beam faded, the pokemon was revealed.

"Meta!" the Metagross cried.

"Metagross huh?" Ash said, reaching for his pokeball. "I know just who to pick, go Krookodile!"

Ash threw the pokeball and unleashed his pokemon. The sunglasses rested lightly on it's eyes.

"Krookodile!" it cried.

Ice looked visibly concerned, but only for a few seconds. Ash couldn't really blame him. Krookodile had an advantage in almost every way to Metagross. His dark-type made him invulnerable to psychic moves, and his ground-type made him strong against steel. He would take every advantage now, because he knew that now, these competitors mean business.

Ice immediately took action, he clapped his hands together, one on top of the other and he slid the top hand over the bottom hand. Ash quickly realized what he was doing and reacted.

"Watch out for the attack!"

Metagross charged forward, with what looked like Bulldoze. Krookodile wasn't able to dodge, and the attack made contact. Luckily, the attack didn't do that much damage.

"That's alright, just don't let him hit you next time!"

"Krookodile!"

Ash noticed something. His opponent was smiling on the other end of the battlefield.

"What's so funny?"

Ice immediately did the same motion again, and Metagross used Bulldozer again.

"Dodge it Krookodile, then use Dig!"

Krookodile attempted to jump out of the way, but the Krookodile moved significantly slower than before. With less agility, Metagross easily made contact, yet it still wasn't very effective.

"Krookodile, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Ash, he's using Bulldoze, it lowers Krookodile's speed!" Serena commented. Ice immediately snapped his fingers, waving his finger at Serena. "Sorry," she replied. Ice then used the same motion. Metagross began to charge.

"Krookodile, use dig instead!" Ash ordered.

Krookodile dove into the ground as fast as he could, but it still was quite the challenge. Luckily, Krookodile went in just in time, and Metagross skidded to a halt.

 _I can only hope that his speed hasn't decreased while he's using the move. I don't think it does, but still…_

Suddenly Krookodile shot up out of the ground, and Metagross was barely able to avoid the attack. Ice snapped his fingers on both of his hands and Metagross fell back. He then held up his right hand, and almost immediately, one of his bracelets began to glow. Metagross began to glow as well, and it lifted off the ground. When it stopped, Metagross remained levitating and it's metallic ligaments formed a wide X shape.

"Your Metagross can mega evolve!" Ash cried.

Ice nodded, and then used the sign for Bulldoze again. Mega-Metagross charged forward, but both Ash and Krookodile knew what to do in order to mitigate. Ash was about to call for Dig, but Krookodile had already started. Mega-Metagross came to a halt, and Ice immediately snapped. Mega-Metagross looked in Ice's direction, and Ice gave two hand signals. The first one looked like he was swatting a fly, and the second one was his two arms forming an X.

"Be careful Krookodile!" Ash called.

Suddenly, Krookodile shot up from the ground towards Mega-Metagross. However, Mega-Metagross dodged it so quickly that Ash didn't even think that he had to call any other move. When Ash realized what had happened, it was too late. Mega-Metagross immediately started to use Brick Break, and Krookodile took the blow head on.

"Krookodile!" Ash yelled.

Krookodile collapsed on the arena floor and both Ash and Serena stared at the fallen pokemon in a stupor.

"Um, Krookodile is unable to battle!" Serena cried.

Ash returned his pokemon, unsure of what to do next, but was glad that Krookodile lasted as long as he did. "Good job Krookodile, you deserve a good rest."

Ice snapped twice, and Mega-Metagross returned to his side of the field. Ice politely gestured for Ash to bring out his next pokemon. Ash paused.

 _No matter what pokemon I bring out, Bulldozer will render them to dust in a matter of a few moves. Bulldozer is a ground type move, meaning I would have to bring out something immune to that._

Ash knew what he had to do, but was unsure if the pokemon in question would cooperate.

"Ready?" Ash asked. "Alright Charizard, I choose you!"

He threw his pokeball into the field and Charizard emerged.

"Zard!" it roared.

Ice nodded, smiling. He ordered his pokemon to attack by placing two fingers on his forehead. Mega-Metagross the charged with Zen Headbutt, but Ash knew what to do.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Ash called.

The dragon unleashed his attack, and Mega-Metagross charged with full strength. Ash could feel the pressure gaining. The subtle throbbing of adrenaline coming through, and he smiled.

 _I'm going to win this, no matter what! If not, everything that's happened, will all be for nothing. I will not let that happen!_

Ash didn't have time to think for long, as Mega-Metagross was already preparing for another attack.

* * *

 **Dang, Ash might be in trouble. Sorry for the wait, but I've had a lot on my mind. I'm trying to prioritize my fanfictions, and have been thinking on how to do that. So, here's my challenge. I want you all to convince me on why I should write this story over my Overwatch and FNAF story. I look forward to seeing your reviews, be sure to tell me on how to improve. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	17. An Icy Encounter! (R4:Pt2)

**Sorry about the wait, I've made a resolution to put my FNAF story on hiatus, so now my Pokemon and Overwatch stories get my full attention. Thanks for the feedback guys! I hope you enjoy this next battle scene.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

"Use Dragon Tail!" Ash called.

Charizard's tail began to glow, and the pokemon then slammed the tail into Mega-Metagross. The Mega-evolved pokemon stumbled back in response, causing Ice to pause. However, this pause lasted no more than a second, and he snapped twice to call him back. He then placed two fingers on his forehead, and Mega-Metagross charged forward once again with Zen Headbutt.

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered. Charizard roared, dodging it effortlessly. Zen Headbutt charged passed the dragon. Charizard then bellowed fire at the Metagross, throwing it back. Ice winced, snapping to recall the pokemon to a manageable position.

 _I got him on the ropes now._ Ash thought.

Ice's expression was serious, clearly in thought. He then smiled, nodding to his pokemon.

Ash nodded. "Don't let it scare you Charizard, you can still do it!"

Ice shrugged, making the motion for Zen Headbutt. Charizard easily dodged, but then Ice motioned for a new move Ash hadn't seen before. It looked similar to the motion for Brick Break, but instead of it being an X-shape, it was a fist slamming into his left palm. Suddenly, Mega-Metagross tucked it's arms in, glowing blue. Immediately followed by it spinning rapidly and charging at Charizard. This move charged into Charizard, and the dragon was knocked back a bit.

"Charizard!" Ash cried. "Are you alright?"

"Zard!" it roared.

 _That was Meteor Mash, luckily it wasn't that effective, but every little bit of damage counts now._

Ice made the motion for Meteor Mash once more, but Ash was prepared. "Dodge it Charizard!"

As Charizard dodged, Ash noticed something. When Mega-Metagross used Meteor Mash, it charged forward with more force, and faster. Charizard barely escaped the attack, but this caused Ash some concern.

 _Right, Meteor Mash increases can increase the Pokemon's attack. It doesn't matter if the move isn't that effective, he's just building up power to strike. I'm not gonna let that happen._

"Charizard, counter with Flamethrower!"

Charizard bellowed fire at the charging Mega-Metagross. Ice urged his pokemon to keep on the pressure with by clapping the side of his hand into his open palm. Mega-Metagross continued to charge, tunneling past the flames.

"Come on Charizard, just a little bit longer!" Ash called.

Finally, Mega-Metagross began to slow, Then was stopped dead in it's tracks by the attack, taking damage head on. Ice did the same motion for Meteor Mash. Ash however, knew that Flamethrower wouldn't trump the move again,

"Use Flamethrower again!" Ash ordered. Charizard shot fire again, but Mega-Metagross charged through the attack, tunneling through the flames. This time, Ash knew what to do. "Now, use Dragon Tail to knock Metagross upward!"

Charizard's tail began to glow, and at the precise moment, Charizard smacked Mega-Metagross into the air. Ice then stood up straight, almost soldier-like. Mega-Metagross tried to recover, but Ash was already prepared.

"Now Flamethrower again, and get close!"

Charizard quickly obeyed, bellowing fire as it flew towards it's victim. Mega-Metagross was knocked further into the air, causing a look of concern to grow on Ice's face.

"Now finish it off with Dragon Tail!"

Charizard, with a fiery look in it's eye, smacked the Mega-evolved pokemon towards the earth. When it landed, dust got kicked up, and Ice winced. When the dust cleared, the winner was obvious.

"Metagross is unable to battle!" Serena called.

Ice made a voiceless sigh, smiling. He held out his pokeball and a red beam retrieved his pokemon. He patted the pokeball slightly, smiling. As he tucked the pokemon away, he glanced at Ash, in deep thought. He then smiled, reaching for another pokemon. He threw it onto the field without any glimmer of doubt. When the pokemon formed, Ash and Serena paused.

"Bee!" the Beedrill echoed.

 _Why would he pick a pokemon with a double type disadvantage?_ Ash wondered.

Ice immediately waved his arms, cutting the air with his with his hands. Immediately, Beedrill launched forward with Fury Swipes.

"Counter with Wing Attack!"

Both pokemon charged towards each other at full force, but Charizard knocked Beedrill away with little effort. Ice snapped to recall his pokemon, then-

Ice began to tremble, clutching his gut, curling over slightly as he did so. Serena, who was closer, noticed the change more quickly, but Ash wasn't oblivious to it.

"Ice, What's wrong!"

Then, something caught Ash's eye. Beedrill readied it's stinger, and shot a purple substance towards Charizard. The distracted pokemon didn't have time to dodge, and Ash realized too late what had happened.

"Ice isn't in trouble, that was a move signal!" Ash replied, slapping his forehead.

Ice shot up, nodding.

"That's not fair!" Serena exclaimed.

"It might not be fair, but it's actually quite clever. Well done."

Serena looked puzzled. _How can Ash stand that, that was a cheap shot!_ she thought.

Ash then frowned looking at his Charizard. It was a struggling to move, and it's wings looked heavy on it's back. Ash then began to panic.

"Crap! That move was Toxic!" Ash cried.

Ice smiled nodding. He then made a motion that looked as if he was stabbing himself in the gut. Beedrill nodded and charged forward with Venoshock.

"Dodge it Charizard!" Ash ordered.

Charizard maneuvered out of the way, but Beedrill seemed to ricochet off the air and smack into Charizard. Charizard was thrown across the arena.

 _This is not good._ Ash thought. _With Charizard effected on Toxic, he's running out of time. Venoshock will destroy him, and that's assuming the Toxic won't do him in first. I need to move fast._

Ice continued his onslaught of motions, calling for Venoshock once again. Ash was more prepared.

"Counter with Wing Attack!" he ordered.

Both pokemon charged forward, but contrasting from the last time Ash called for Wing attack, Venoshock proved more effective. Ash gritted his teeth as Charizard was knocked back again. Ice smiled, knowing that victory was close; he then motioned for Venoshock again. This time though, Ash was truly prepared.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ash called.

The dragon bellowed fire at the charging bug, and this time, Beedrill was knocked back. Ice winced, snapping to recall the pokemon. He then raised his left arm into the air, and immediately, Beedrill changed. It began to glow, and expand, and both Ash and Serena felt a sense of deja vu.

"Beedrill can Mega-Evolve too?" Serena asked in disbelief.

When it stopped changing, Mega-Beedrill appeared on the field again. Ash glared at the newly evolved pokemon. Ice smiled, motioning for Venoshock. Mega-Beedrill charged forward, but it was too fast. Ash couldn't even see it move, the only thing he saw was Venoshock knocking Charizard to the ground.

"Charizard!" Ash called. Charizard was struggling on the ground, and Ice relaxed slightly. Charizard was feeling Toxic's effects, and was taking a lot of punishment. Ash was surprised and grateful for how long Charizard had lasted. "Charizard, please, I won't give up if you won't! Please, let's do this together."

Charizard began to stir, then it shot to it's feet, roaring fiercely. Ice and Serena jumped back a little bit, but Ice smiled, nodding towards Ash. Then he made the motion for Venoshock.

But Ash was ready.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ash called. Charizard began to bellow out fire, but this time, it was different. It shot a circular shot, which then expanded into a star, slamming into the opposing bug. Mega-Beedrill was knocked back several feet from the blast, or more specifically, Fire Blast."

"You're Charizard learned Fire Blast!" Serena cheered.

"Alright Charizard, use it again!"

Charizard shot the blast again, but Ice waved his hand, motioning to dodge. However, when it did so, it found itself at point blank range to Charizard as it rushed up.

"Now use Slash, then Dragon Tail!" Ash called. The dragon clawed at Mega-Beedrill, then smacked the pokemon upwards with Dragon Tail. Ice watched in terror as his pokemon was smacked around. Ice then dropped to his knees, and Beedrill charged downward with what looked like Fell Stinger.

"Let's wrap this up, use Fire Blast!" Ash called.

The timing couldn't have been better. Charizard shot the blast just as Mega-Beedrill was inches away from it. Mega-Beedrill took the direct hit, and wasn't able to do anything else. It fell down, lightly smacking the ground.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, making Ash the winner!" Serena called.

Charizard immediately collapsed, equally unable to battle. Ash pulled back his pokemon, smiling. "Well done Charizard, you deserve a good long rest."

Ice was staring into space for a moment. Then he returned his pokemon, lightly petting his pokeball for a show of affection. He smiled, giving a thumbs up to Ash.

"You did really well too, I enjoyed that a lot."

"So did I." another voice said.

The three turned to face another person who was approaching. He had light blue hair, and wore a dark suit, and a calm smile.

"Steven? Is that you?" Ash asked.

"Hello Ash, I suppose I should've expected you to be here."

"Wait, I remember you, you were in Kalos when Team Flare attacked."

"Yeah, that's me, I noticed a friend of mine over here." Ice perked up, smiling at Steven. Steven nodded in reply. "Hello Ice, it's been a while, hasn't it."

Ice nodded. He pointed to Ash and Serena, and then to his pokeball.

"I told you, the Beedrill is a glass cannon."

Ice rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"Yes, we knew each other in Mossdeep city, where we grew up. I had my Beldum, and he had his Snorunt."

"Snorunt?"

Steven nodded. "It was his starter, didn't you see it?"

"Um, no."

Steven sighed. "You didn't show them your Glalie?" he said to Ice. "He's your starter."

Ice shrugged, pointing at Ash.

"At any rate, we both have been friends ever since. He's quite the trainer, he's beaten me on multiple occasions."

"Yeah, he's really good. You know what, can I battle you next?" Ash asked.

"As great as that sounds Ash, I was ejected from the league."

"What!" Ash and Serena exclaimed.

"I saw you fight though!" Serena commented. "Who beat you?"

Steven pointed in a certain direction. "That guy did."

Both Ash and Serena looked at the direction Steven was pointing to. It was towards a battle between two trainers, one having a Cacturne, and the other a massive Tyranitar, bigger than any Ash had ever seen.

"Which one?"

"The Tyranitar kid."

"But, Tyranitar has a type disadvantage, how did he-"

"Type really doesn't matter, skill does. And that kid, has more of it than I do."

"Wow," Ash commented. "The Aclean League is kinda scary."

"I think you're right." Serena commented. "And I'm not the one even battling."

"I'll stick around, see how this league turns out. Ice, you wanna tag along?" Steven asked.

Ice nodded, smiling. He then turned to Ash and Serena, bowing slightly.

"Thanks again for battling with me. I have one last question for Steven though."

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Tyranitar kid will win?"

Steven shook his head. "No, the league always ends the same."

"The same?"

"Yeah, one trainer rises to the top, and then, they face Red."

"The pokemon champion."

"Yeah, but here's the problem, Red is in a league of his own."

"A league of his own." Ash echoed. "I'll prove him wrong, I'm gonna be the pokemon master."

Steven smiled. "I look forward to it. See you around Ash."

"See you!"

"Take care!" Serena called after.

When Steven and Ice walked off, Ash sighed. Serena turned to face him.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked.

"I think so," Ash said. "But I need to get better."

"Why? You won didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it was way too close. Besides, there's no such thing as being the very best, even if you're like Red."

"I guess he would have to train a lot in order to get that good, but I know you can beat him, and I'll be right behind you to support you."

"Thank you Serena, I really appreciate that." Ash replied. "Hey Serena, is there anything you wanna do?"

"Who, me?"

"Yeah, we've been focusing a lot on me battling recently, but I wanna know what you want to do."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, it's only fair."

"Um, okay, can we just walk?"

"Sure, I would love that." Ash replied.

 **As Ash has successfully completed his fourth Aclean league battle, and had his Charizard grow further in ability, he's come to the realization that there is more to learn for battling than he thought. What other trials will he face in this league? Find out, as the journey continues!**

* * *

 **Well, that was awesome. It was interesting to have Ice, because it taught me that people can still communicate without words. Also, that Tyranitar kid, pay attention to him, he might be important. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry it took so long. Be sure to leave a review to tell me how to improve. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	18. Rising Emotions (Round 5)

**Alright, here's the next battle. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

"Welcome back to the Aclean League, where champions are born! I'm Jimmy Allen, and actually, Alexis isn't with me right now." Jimmy said, pointing to the empty seat next to him. "She's down on the island right now, interviewing the top rated trainer in the recent polls. Alexis?"

The camera then switched to Alexis's position. She was standing next to a teenager of smaller stature. The trainer had a dark green jacket, and wore dark jeans and tennis shoes. He had light brown hair and blue eyes, wearing slightly cocky smile.

"Thanks Jim," Alexis replied. "Like Jim said, I'm here with one of the top trainers here."

"Don't say that, I'm not that good." the trainer argued.

"That's not what the polls said, you were rated by thousands of people at home on whom the best competitor was. With only 64 trainers left, that's quite the compliment."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. It's nice to see that these people have good taste."

"Yep, anyway, this leads to my question, why are you here at the league?"

"That's easy," the trainer said. "I'm here to win, to get my name out there, and to prove that I'm the best."

"That's cool, so you're shooting for the top?"

"Yeah,"

"So, if Red was here, what would you say to him?"

The trainer thought for a moment, then smiled. "I would tell him that times are changing. He's done a lot for us, and I appreciate that, but his time is over. I'm gonna beat you Red, and everyone will know it."

"Ooh, exciting." Alexis commented. "Now, I'm sure the audience wants to hear your name."

"Don't they know it already?"

"No, the trainers aren't really named until the end of Grace week, but I think we can make an exception. What's your name?"

"My name, is Tim but I prefer to be called the Tyranitar kid."

"You heard it folks." Alexis said to the camera. "Tim Butt is going for the top!"

"That's not what I-"

"Back to the studio!" Alexis continued energetically.

"Thank you Alexis." Jimmy continued. "We have one more battle until the Aclean League's Grace week begins, so get ready for one of the most intense rounds yet!"

* * *

 _ ***Insert Favorite Pokemon Theme Song Here***_

 **We pick up with our hero Ash, along with his friend Serena as they continue their search for a fight in the Aclean League. However, a little pitstop is necessary for them both before they can continue.**

"I'm glad to say that your Pikachu is all better." Nurse Joy said.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried.

"Wow, thanks Nurse Joy." Ash replied.

"No problem, come back anytime." she continued.

Ash and Pikachu smiled, walking out of the Pokemon Center. Serena was waiting outside for both of them.

"Hey, Pikachu is alright!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was worried for a while there. That's the last time I let you drink raw ketchup for a while, okay Pikachu?"

"Pika." Pikachu replied, a little forlorn, but not by much.

"So what's the plan now?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I've been thinking. I haven't seen that many battles going on recently. I just have to win one more and then I'm set for the official part of the league."

"We should find one then." Serena suggested. "But where?"

"I dunno, I don't think there are a lot of contestants left. Where do we even look?" Ash pondered aloud.

"It's Raspberry city all over again, right?"

Ash smiled. "Yeah, but this time, Veronica isn't here. Hey wait, let's do what we did before, ask some of the people around here. Chances are we aren't the only trainers looking for battles. If we ask around, maybe they can point us in the direction of another participant."

"Okay, good idea." Serena agreed.

"We'll split up, and meet back here, is that okay?" Ash asked.

"Oh, um, that's okay." Serena half-heartedly replied.

"Alright, good luck." Ash said.

"Y-You too."

The two split up, asking some of the people walking by if they could battle. Unfortunately, each person walking by was either visiting or kicked out already. Serena kept asking and asking, but wasn't able to find anything. She sighed slightly.

 _Is the universe bent on making me feel pointless!_ she argued internally. _I can't even do this much to help Ash!_ She then remembered something that Ash said, almost a decade before. _"Never give up until it's over!"_

Serena smiled. "I guess I'll keep looking."

As she looked around, she picked up on someone who was sitting alone on a bench. He looked a little forlorn, staring off into space. He wore a brown leather jacket, with an interesting shirt. It had a design of Zekrom and Reshiram chasing each other around the legendary pokemon Kyurem. He wore a pair of shredded jeans, pokeballs loosely tied to his belt loops. But what surprised her more was that fact he was wearing a scarf. He looked deep in thought, almost, sad.

"Excuse me," Serena started.

The boy suddenly snapped out of his trance, looking around briefly until he saw Serena. He still looked a little disinterested. "Yeah, what's up?"

"You look a little sad, are you okay?" Serena asked.

"Me? No, I'm good, thanks." he replied.

Serena could tell that he was lying. "Cool, can I sit down?" Serena asked.

"Um, sure." he said, scooting to make room for Serena. The bench was facing the edge of the island, towards the sea. Serena could vaguely see water pokemon outlines as she sat. She smiled as she saw a Milotic swim surprising close to the dock, causing tourists to pull out pokedexes. But the boy's expression remained unchanging, and he continued to stare off at the ocean.

"What's your name?" Serena asked.

"Oh," he replied, snapping out of his daze yet again. "My name is Keith."

"Cool, my name is Serena, so do you like it here?"

"The League? Or the bench?"

Serena giggled. "The view." she clarified.

"It's, fine I guess."

"Do you sit here often?"

"Actually yeah," Keith replied, almost smiling, but not quite. "I usually come here when I need to clear my head."

"It's a pretty view."

"Yeah," he commented. "I guess it is."

The two sat in silence for a moment, but then the Keith turned to face her again. "Hey, are you here for the league?"

"Me?"

"Yeah," Keith continued. "I know I may not look like it, but I'm here to battle."

"Really!" Serena exclaimed, shooting out of her seat. "And you're still in the tournament?"

"Yeah," he said a little nervously after the sudden movement.

"I have a friend in the league, he needs to battle."

Keith then stood up, still looking calm. "Can you take me to him?"

"Sure!" Serena replied. The two began to walk back to the meeting spot, Serena skipping excitedly.

Keith almost laughed. "You sure seem excited to see your friend battle."

"Yeah, Ash and I have been looking for ages to find a 5th battle."

"That makes sense, if I did my math right, there should only be about 60 competitors left in the league."

"What was the original number?"

"The radio station said that there were about a 1000 competitors that started."

"Wow, that explains the chaos on the first battle."

"Yeah, I almost got Hyper Beamed into the next region." Keith stated.

"Oh my, that sounds terrible!"

"Nah, I'm good." Keith stated. "Anyway, how good is your friend for battling?"

"Oh, Ash is amazing!" she started. "He got up to the fifth round relatively okay. Some battles were easier than others, but Ash pulled through."

"Cool, I'm excited to battle him." he stated. Serena turned back to face the meeting spot, where they both spotted Ash. "Is that him?" he asked.

"Yeah, Hey A-" She suddenly paused, staring in Ash's direction.

"Um, Serena, are you-" He was interrupted when she grabbed his arm. He yelped slightly as she pulled him into a nearby bush, a good distance away from the meeting spot. She glared into Ash's direction, while Keith rubbed his arm. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Who is she?" Serena asked, almost sounding insulted.

"Who's who?" Keith asked confused. He glanced in the same direction, to see the boy he had recognized as Ash talking with another girl. This other girl had fiery orange hair, and wore a shirt that revealed her bare stomach, as well as a pair of short shorts held up by a pair of suspenders. She was holding his hand, and Ash was looking a little nervous, but smiled anyway. "Oh, it's a girl." Keith continued.

"I know it's a girl!" Serena exclaimed.

"Why would you be so protective over a guy?" Suddenly, for the first time it seemed to Serena, Keith then smiled. "Oh," he said, grinning ear to ear. "I see how it is."

"What? No, it's not like that!" she retorted quietly.

"Sure," Keith replied. "And in the meantime, I have Arceus in my pocket."

"No, it's-" Serena growled in frustration, and then sighed. "It's more complicated than it looks."

"No, you're lucky, some of us don't have that luxury of finding a soulmate." Keith commented, his face returning to normal. "You could just go talk to him."

"I don't know what makes me more angry, the fact that she's holding his hand, or the fact she's wearing suspenders!" Serena exploded quietly.

"I have an idea, go introduce me to your friend, and he'll leave and do the battle with me."

"Thanks," Serena replied, slightly confused. It was almost as if Keith was completely unemotional, but was willing to help her out anyway. _I guess people express feelings differently._

"Can we get up now? My knees hurt, and if we stay here, people might get the wrong idea." Keith suggested.

"Right." They stood back up and began to walk in the direction of Ash and the new girl. When they got closer, Serena began to address them. "Hey Ash!" she called.

Ash turned to face Serena, smiling. "Hey Serena, did you have any luck?"

"I actually did, this is Keith." she said, gesturing to the competitor.

"Hi," he commented.

"Hey, my name is Ash, and this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"Hey Ash, who is this?" Serena asked, trying to sound as kind as possible.

"Oh, right." Ash replied. "This is Misty, she was the first person to travel with me back in the Kanto region."

Serena, caught a glimpse of Misty staring disapprovingly at Serena, scowling, but only for a moment. A glimmer of lightning flashed between the two girl's eyes.

"Good to meet you." Misty said, trying to hide any trace of anger. "Ash and I were just catching up."

 _It seems like you wanted a little more than to catch up!_ Serena thought.

"So Keith, do you want to have a battle?" Ash asked.

"Absolutely." Keith stated.

"Okay, I can-"

"I'm a gym leader, I can act as referee." Misty interrupted.

"Um, okay." Ash agreed, almost half-heartedly. Serena looked at Ash, almost concerned. _Is Ash alright?_ she wondered.

When both trainers lined up in a makeshift battlefield, Misty positioned herself in a position of the referee. "Alright, the battle between Ash and Keith is about to begin. Each trainer is allowed two pokemon, with no substitutions, and no items. Got it?" Both trainers nodded, and Misty smiled. "Then let the battle begin!"

"Alright Heracross, come on out!" Ash called. He threw his pokeball and the large bug emerged on the battlefield.

"Cross!" the pokemon cried. Serena noticed that Misty cringed at the sight of the bug.

Keith nodded. "If that's the case, Tombstone, I choose you!"

This at first confused the group, but then he threw his pokemon on the field. Tombstone wasn't a pokemon species, it was actually a nickname for the battling pokemon.

"Steelix!" Keith's pokemon bellowed.

"Tombstone, use Sandstorm." Keith ordered quietly.

"Lix!" Tombstone cried. Suddenly, the large metal pokemon began to spin rapidly, spewing sand from the juts in it's body. Sand covered the battlefield, and Heracross began to squint.

Ash smiled. "Coming in hot? Well we're ready, Heracross, Megahorn!"

Heracross lowered it's head, and charged towards the Steel pokemon.

"Dodge it, using Dig." Keith called.

Steelix immediately burrowed underground, while Heracross skidded to a halt, looking confused. Ash could hardly see his pokemon in the thick dust, causing even more concern.

"Be ready Heracross!" Ash called. Heracross braced itself for impact. Suddenly, the Steelix charged up from the ground, openly missing Heracross. "Now, use Horn Attack!"

"Hera-" Heracross's head lowered again, it's horn beginning to glow. "Cross!" it bellowed, lunging at the iron snake. Ash heard the attack make impact, but didn't see it very well. "Well done Heracross!" he cheered.

However, Ash's expression changed when the Sandstorm flickered for a moment, showing two things Ash didn't like. Steelix was gone, leaving Heracross slightly confused, and the opponent trainer, still standing like nothing was wrong.

Suddenly, another Steelix shot up from the ground, then another, then another. Ash began to panic.

"Heracross! Steelix used Double team underground!"

"Hera?" the bug replied confused. Suddenly another Steelix smashed directly into Heracross, throwing it into another surfacing attack, until it finally ricocheted close to Ash.

"Heracross, are you okay?" Ash asked. Heracross lept back up, ready to fight.

"Cross!" it bellowed.

"Alright, use Hyper beam to get rid of the other clones!" Ash called.

Heracross immediately complied, shooting a Hyper beam and sweeping it across the arena. The real one was knocked back by the attack while the clones disappeared from the field.

"Tombstone, are you alright?"

"Steel!" the pokemon cried.

"Then use Iron tail."

Steelix lunged forward, it's tail beginning to glow.

"Heracross, counter with Megahorn!"

"Hera-" the pokemon's antler-like horn began to glow. "Cross!"

Both pokemon met in the middle, each attack slamming into each other with full force. However, Heracross ultimately lost the meeting, and was knocked back significantly.

"Heracross, recover and use Hyper Beam!" Ash called.

"Cross!" it exclaimed, shooting the powerful beam at Steelix. Steelix wasn't able to dodge it and was knocked back by the attack.

"Are you alright?" Keith asked his pokemon. Steelix straightened up, acknowledging it's master. Keith sighed, the Sandstorm was beginning to weaken, both trainers were able to see each other clearly in the sandy arena. "Ash, I'm sorry, but I have to win."

"How do you figure?" Ash asked.

"I need to win the Aclean league, you see, there are things that need to be done. Debts that need to be paid, and things I have to prove. I need to win, because if I don't, everything I have done up to this point will be for nothing. I will be back to square one, and I can't let that happen. I will NOT let it happen." Keith continued, passion rising as he went on. "Tombstone, are you ready?"

"Lix!"

Keith pulled on his scarf, revealing a small blue-gray stone, which began to glow when he tapped it. "Join me, that we may atone for the past!"

 _Atone for the past?_ Ash wondered, and even though neither of them knew it, Serena was thinking it too.

Steelix began to glow, changing so that it grew larger, and it's features defined themselves more. When it stopped, the juts on it's back had turned into crystals, and stones were orbiting around the pokemon.

"You're Steelix can Mega-Evolve?" Misty exclaimed.

"I will win," Keith mumbled, almost trying to convince himself. "I will win."

* * *

 **Well, that was interesting, sorry I haven't published in a while. This took longer than I expected and it was pretty long too. Shout out to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for the OC, it's really interesting. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to leave a review telling me how I did, and favorite if you like it. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	19. Rising Emotions (R5:Pt2)

**Alright, here we are, next chapter. I hope you like it!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

"Tombstone, refresh the duplicates with Double team!" Keith ordered.

More duplicates emerged from the large pokemon on the field. Heracross examined it's surroundings, awaiting orders. The sandstorm was weakening by the second, and Ash could now clearly see the battlefield.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Ash called.

"Cross!" The bug yelled as it fired the attack.

"Tombstone! Dig!"

The snakes began to dive into the ground, but Ash felt more prepared this time. "Heracross, jump up, clear your head!"

Heracross lept into the air, jumping above what was left of the dust on the field. Mega-Steelix began to pop up all over the place, and Heracross began to focus on which on wasn't the duplicate. Finally, he singled one out, and shot Hyper beam at the Mega-Steelix. The beam engulfed it, and the other duplicates disappeared as the beam made contact.

"Tombstone!" Keith said, projecting his voice, but not yelling. "Are you alright?"

"Heracross, just like last time, use Megahorn!"

Heracross charged downward, shouting it's own name as it soared, but Keith knew what to do.

"Tombstone, Iron tail!"

The large snake's tail began to glow, and just as Heracross was about to hit, Steelix swatted the bug to the other side of the field. Heracross came to a halt in front of Ash.

"Heracross!"

"Tombstone, let's wrap this up, use Iron tail once again!"

"Counter with Megahorn!"

Both attacks met in the middle, but Heracross was knocked back again, much to Ash's dismay. Heracross, was knocked back, and Ash was looking nervous.

"Heracross, you okay?"

"Cross!"

"Then hit him with Hyper Beam!"

"Use Dig once again!"

The Mega-Steelix dove into the ground, and Ash clenched his fists.

 _Heracross can't take another hit like that. I need to take care of this pokemon, because I may have a serious problem other wise. But how do I take out a pokemon I can't access half the time? Unless…_

"Heracross, listen to me carefully. Go down the hole, and use Hyper Beam!"

Heracross, without a second thought, lept down the large hole left behind by the Mega-Steelix. Keith looked confused, almost like he never processed this as a viable option.

"Wait, Tombstone, take care of it!"

But Tombstone couldn't hear, and suddenly, the ground began to shake, but only for a moment. Some of the ground began to cave in on itself. There was a severe clangs underneath the soil, and both trainers battling were leaning towards the battlefield, almost hoping to see through the ground and see what was happening.

Then it finally stopped.

The entire battlefield was still. Then, they heard a strange sound, that confused the rest of the people on the surface. Suddenly, they saw Heracross pop out, pulling in toe, the fallen Steelix that was unable to battle.

"Steelix is unable to battle!" Misty proclaimed.

Keith sighed, holding out a pokeball. "Rest up, Tombstone."

"Well done Heracross!"

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu cheered from Ash's shoulder.

"Cross Cross!" the pokemon echoed gleefully.

"What did it do?" Misty asked. "Steelix not only should've had the advantage underground, but Heracross didn't have any moves that were super effective against it."

"I dunno, Heracross, did you do something cool without me knowing about it?" Ash asked his pokemon.

Heracross nodded. "Hera!"

"What did you do?"

The bug shrugged, and Ash sighed, exasperated. "Well, that sounds about right. Good job though anyway."

"Cross!" the bug said smiling.

"Well done," Keith said, his voice calm and smooth. "Let's see how you do against this. Come on out Jaws!"

Keith then threw his pokeball, and on the field, a large blue shark appeared.

"Shar-pedo!" it roared.

"Cool! A Sharpedo!" Misty exclaimed. "You're an idiot for bringing him out against a double type disadvantage, but hey, still cool."

Serena looked confusedly at the ginger headed girl next to her. _Who on earth is this girl?_

"Haven't you heard? I'm insane." Keith replied, his air as dry as his wit.

"A sharpedo huh? Well, give it all you've got now Heracross!" Ash called.

Heracross readied itself, and Sharpedo growled it's name again.

"Jaws, Aqua jet." Keith ordered calmly.

Sharpedo's body was engulfed in water, and it lunged with incredible speed at Heracross.

"Quick, counter with Megahorn!"

Heracross lowered it's head, but before it could use the attack, Sharpedo smacked into the bug, and it was knocked back. "Cross!" it yelped as it was hit.

"Heracross!" Ash called.

Heracross was on the ground, struggling to get up. Keith saw this as an opening, and smiled again.

"Now, Psychic fangs!" Keith called.

"Shar!" it yelled, it's many teeth starting to glow. It charged once again at the bug.

Ash didn't know what to do. "Come on Heracross, you can do this!"

Heracross, suddenly opened it's eyes. Inches away, Heracross grabbed the jaws of the open mouth of Sharpedo. Sharpedo tried to close it's jaws, but Heracross was holding it wide open. The shark began to quiver as Heracross lept into the air. It then slammed the shark into the ground. Then, it used Megahorn, charging down on the pokemon. After a direct hit, Sharpedo was thrown back to it's trainer.

Keith looked awestruck. He kept glancing between Ash and Heracross, completely shocked. The rest of the company was little different. Ash was grinning ear to ear.

"Good job Heracross! That was amazing! You not only learned Reversal, but you did all of that by yourself! Really well done!"

Heracross was beaming with pride. "Hera-Cross!"

Keith was far from ecstatic, and in his mind, any other emotion besides concern. That was two back to back powerful moves, and Sharpedo wasn't looking to good. Sharpedo kept clasping and unclasping it's jaw, trying to reassure itself of it's ability. Keith sighed. "Well done, but I'm not giving up. Jaws!" The Sharpedo straightened itself again. "It's time once again to prove our worth." Keith lifted the other end of his scarf, showing another stone embedded in the fabric.

Suddenly, both Sharpedo and the stone began to glow. The Sharpedo began to grow, both in height and length. Extra spines began to grow all around it, and when the glowing subsided. The Sharpedo had yellow markings all over it's body. It roared again.

"Woah, that Sharpedo just Mega Evolved!" Misty exclaimed.

"We've been seeing a lot of those lately, but Ash can handle it."

Ash nodded at Serena, then focused back on the field. "Don't let it scare you Heracross!"

"Hera!"

"Use Psychic fangs once again!" Keith called.

"Shar!" the pokemon yelled, charging forward with it's fangs glowing.

"Reversal, let's go!" Ash ordered.

Both pokemon lunged forward, and Heracross reached for Sharpedo's fangs. However, Keith didn't look concerned.

"That little trick of yours, isn't gonna work this time!" Keith called.

Mega-Sharpedo began the strength contest, but this time, the Shark clasped it jaw together, throwing the bug across the field again.

"Heracross! No!" Ash called.

Hercross lay limp and unconcious on the battle field. Misty sighed. "Heracross is unable to battle!" she announced.

"Return Heracross," Ash said, pulling the bug into the pokeball. "You deserve a good rest." Ash then turned to the pokemon next to him. "Pikachu, you wanna battle."

"Pika!" it cried excitedly, leaping on the field.

Keith nodded. "Good choice, but type advantage never helped you before."

"Maybe, maybe not. "Alright Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pi-Ka-CHU!" it exclaimed, shooting lighting at Mega-Sharpedo.

"Dodge it, and use Crunch!" Keith called.

The Sharpedo moved lightning fast out of the way, then charged at the Pikachu.

"Counter with Iron tail!" Ash called.

Pikachu's tail began to glow, and Pikachu swung around to hit, but Sharpedo instead chomped the tail, and threw the pokemon back to Ash's side.

"What! What happened? Crunch isn't as powerful as Iron tail!"

"That's because of it's ability: Strong Jaw. It makes it more powerful than whatever you throw at me. Jaws and I have too much at stake here to lose."

 _Sharpedo is too fast for Electro-ball to do much, and if Iron tail didn't work, then there's no way Quick attack will. Thunderbolt might work, but that Sharpedo is too fast. If I can just land one more hit, that will do it. But, how do I catch up to him?_

"Pikachu, I have an idea. Use Volt tackle!"

"Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika!" Pikachu repeated the same thing, and electricity began to form around it. Then Ash called out the next order, which only he and Pikachu heard. Keith didn't hear it, but frankly, he didn't care.

"Dodge it!" he called.

Sharpedo quickly maneuvered out of the way, but only barely. Ash smiled.

"Now Pikachu!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the electricity from the Volt tackle moved backward into the condensed ball of electricity behind Pikachu. Pikachu then threw Electro-ball at Sharpedo, who was too close to dodge. This made direct contact, and Keith cried out in shock.

"Jaws!"

The Sharpedo changed back to it's normal form, unable to battle. Serena smiled in excitement, and Misty smiled. "Sharpedo is unable to battle, and that makes Ash the winner.

"Well done Ash!" Serena called.

"Thank you Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pika-Pika!"

Keith stared at his fallen Pokemon, stunned. He sighed, smiling, reaching for his pokeball. "Return Jaws, you've done well."

"That battle was great Keith." Ash said, walking across the field.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it a lot." Keith replied. "You battle with a great fire, and you balance skill and emotion very effectively."

"Wow, thanks." Ash said. "So, Keith, out of curiosity, why did you have to win?" Ash asked.

"Oh, me?" Keith said, back to his calm self. "Well, I made a promise to myself for my grandmother. I said I'd make her proud, and I figured winning the Aclean League would do that, but I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Ash paused, realizing what he just did. "Keith, I'm sorry, I didn' mean-"

"It's fine, you deserve to win. I wouldn't feel right winning by pity. You won fair and square, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you."

"For what?"

"That was honestly the most fun I've had in ages. I've never been one of a lot of feelings, but this, was one of the greatest experiences I've ever had. I'm going to beat you one day, and then, I'll be one step closer to making her proud. Then maybe, I'll make myself proud."

Ash nodded. "I look forward to it."

The two trainers shook hands. "So long Ash." Keith said.

"So long Keith."

Keith began to walk off, leaving Ash and the others to themselves.

"That's a strange dude. He purposely brought out a type disadvantage, and on top of that, Sharpedo has some of the lowest health of all Water-types. He's strange, but not as strange as you Ash." Misty commented.

"I think you did great Ash." Serena added..

"Thanks to both of you, I really appreciate it." Ash replied. "Well, Misty and I need to turn our victories in. You coming Serena?"

"Oh," Serena said, glancing at the ginger besides Ash. "Um, sure."

"Great, let's head out!"

 **Ash has now won his 5th Aclean League battle, which qualifies him for the final 5 rounds. And now with a new move for Heracross, and an old friend following him along, much is in store for our hero. What else? Find out, as the journey continues.**

"I would like a ticket to the Sinnoh Region please."

"Hold on just a second sir." the attendant said. Keith leaned against the kiosk, while the attendant was typing. Keith thought back to the battle where he just left.

"That battle was really something." he mumbled to himself.

"Hey Keith, is that you?"

Keith turned to face the person talking with him. The figure was a tall man with brown hair, wearing jeans, and a red jacket. This figure could've been recognized anywhere he went, but Keith knew him for other reasons.

"Red?" Keith asked.

The champion shrugged. "It's been a good long while, how's your grandma?"

"Oh, she passed away a while ago."

Red nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know how much she meant to you."

"It's fine, I'm good. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of talking with the Pokemon Master?"

Red smiled. "I was strolling, and happened to see you. Are you leaving?"

"Oh, yeah. I don't really see a reason to stay. I just got kicked out, and all of these people are giving me a people overload."

Red frowned. "Keith, you're a strange guy. I know you're a bit of an introvert, we all are to some extent, but why are you really leaving?"

Keith paused, thinking of a response. Then he just smiled shaking his head. "You know I don't belong here Red. You shut down Team Rocket, you know how I was involved. I don't _deserve_ to be here."

Red shook his head. "You're right, I do know who you are. I see a good man before me. One, who like everyone else, has made mistakes. We're all improving, and even though the stakes are higher, the Aclean league is just like any other tournament, or battle for that matter. That meaning, is to improve, we all need to do it. Keith, you deserve to be here, more than almost anyone, because you recognize the importance of changing for the better. I won't force you to stay, but, as your friend, I hope you will."

"Here's your ticket sir." the attendant added from behind him.

Keith was processing what Red was saying. He turned around to face the attendant, and he picked up the ticket, glancing over the information on it. He then placed the ticket back on the desk, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but I've changed my mind."

"It's fine sir."

Almost immediately after she said that, the announcing system for the island came on. Speakerphones on poles buzzed to life.

" _Attention all members of the Aclean League. The 5th round has been completed. The official Grace Week commencement ceremony will take place tomorrow at sunset. These celebrations are welcome to all competitors, both in and out, of the actual tournament. As for the rest of the paying visitors, we appreciate your presence, and hope that all of the following celebrations throughout the week will be to your liking. Thank you."_

The announcement turned off, and some of the surrounding people were getting really excited. Red turned to face his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Aclean League."

* * *

 **I'm sorry that took so long, I've been really busy lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for your patience, until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	20. Grace Week Begins!

**Yay, more pokemon! Gotta write it all!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 **We find our heroes walking around the island during the exciting Grace week, along with their new companion Misty. After attending an exciting Grace week commencement celebration, our group is heading out on their first Grace week experience.**

Ash, Serena, and Misty were all walking down the main street of Aclean Island. All around them there were decorations strung all around the street, vendors were holding items out at the passers bys, and pokemon were busy walking by.

"Wow! Look at all the colors!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's very festive." Ash commented. Pikachu commented out his name in awe as well.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty neat." Misty said. "I guess they don't wanna disappoint."

"Well when you pay hundreds of pokedollars to be here, you don't wanna be disappointed." Ash replied.

"Yeah, that would be rough, wouldn't it." another voice interjected.

The three turned to face who was talking to them. Two casually dressed people with familiar faces showed themselves, and they seemed quite similar.

"Oh, hey Zach, Max." Ash called.

Zach patted his brother on the back. "Max told me all about your battle. Really intense, you know you're the only person that beat him right?"

"Just pour salt and lemon juice on that please?" Max commented.

"What? You expect me to lie to our friends?"

"You lied, mom kicked my butt earlier."

"Oh, touche." Zach retorted.

"It's really good to see you again." Serena said. "Both of you."

"Likewise," Zach replied. "Who's the new girl."

"I'm Misty, gym leader of Cerulean city."

"You mean like the fog, the annoying kind?"

Zach elbowed his brother. "Max, play nice."

"But playing nice in this case is no fun!"

"Anyway, how are you all doing? Battling-wise?"

Ash beamed with pride. "I got into the top 32."

Zach smiled. "Congrats, that means you and I may battle again. I look forward to it."

"Not to mention that Tim Butt guy. Emphasis on the Butt." Max said.

"He does seem rather, cocky." Serena said.

"Cocky? He's a downright jerk! I ran into him earlier, he totally ignored me when he found out that I lost. Like I wasn't even worth the effort."

Zach turned to his brother. "I'll eliminate him from the tourney, promise."

"Zach, Charizard has a MAJOR weakness against Tyranitar. You know that Rock types can do to him."

"Never stopped me before."

"I'm confused." Misty commented. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Max Winters, and this is my brother, Zach." the younger brother proclaimed.

Misty paused, trying to comprehend why that was important, suddenly her eyes widened. "Zachary Winters, like the Johto champion Zachary Winters?"

"Why is it that no one knows me? I might be offended, but I'm not."

Misty turned to Ash. "You're friends with the Johto champion?"

"Well, he was my qualifying fight for the league. We travelled for a while after that too."

"I actually wanted to talk with you." Zach said. "All of you."

Ash cocked his head. "Really? Why?"

"I, um need your help. Well, more specifically Serena."

"Me?" Serena asked. "Why me?"

"You see, Zach wants to impress his girl-" Zach elbowed his brother again. Max cried out for a brief moment, then rubbed the spot where the two hits had blended. "What?! It's true! I'm helping!"

"Thank you Max, I'll do the talking, it's a little more complicated than that. Will you three walk with me please?"

"Sure." Ash said.

The group began to follow the two brothers as they followed the sidewalk. "Anyway, Serena and Ash, you remember Veronica right?"

"Sure, why?"

"Well, the thing is, she's here on the island, I'm super excited, but someone else isn't."

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Her dad, for some reason, isn't overly fond of me for some reason."

"Why?" Serena asked.

Max shrugged. "All he's seen is a guy who's alway in the middle of trouble, defending the region. All he sees is instability. Zachy-boy over here wants to prove otherwise."

"First of all, never EVER call me that ever again!" Zach exclaimed, almost horrified. "Second of all, I need some help. Serena, there's a pokemon performance coming up, and both her and her father have tickets. I got a seat next to them, and if I can show them some friends that have some job that's not involving danger, maybe I'll get some good points with him. Serena, you were the Kalos queen, and I know you left rather abruptly but-"

Ash looked confused. "Abruptly? Serena, what is-"

"Of course I'll help you out. I mean, it's been a while, but I'll help you out."

The Winter siblings looked at eachother for a moment, but then Zach smiled. "Thank you, the performance is on Wednesday. That's enough time right?"

"A couple of days? That'll be plenty of time."

"Yeah, and Serena, I would like another word with you? There's a little more I want to talk about." Zach asked, waving her over.

Serena walked over, almost reluctantly. When they were a safer distance away, she turned to face him. "What else did you need? Was there a specific kind of routine you wanted?"

"Ash doesn't know, does he." Zach muttered.

Serena paled, looking down. "I don't know what you mean."

"Look, it's fine if you don't tell him right this second. I don't know fully why you left so suddenly, but I respect that you don't want to add something on his already busy mind, but you can't keep him in the dark forever. You should tell him soon. A relationship built on secrets is doomed to failure. Promise me that you'll tell him, okay?" Zach asked.

Serena paused. "I don't want to burden him with my problems."

"You may be surprised." Zach replied. "We guys have proven multiple occasions that we're better listeners than we're given credit for. Give him a chance."

Serena thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, I will."

"Good, and thanks again for doing this favor for me, it means a lot."

"It's nothing, really."

Zach broke up the huddle, then glanced at Ash. "By the way Ash, I believe a few pokemon sparring matches are in order?"

Ash smiled. "Absolutely, you can count on it."

"I look forward to it. Max, let's head out. We'll see you all at the performance."

"Bye guys!" Max called.

Ash and his companions waved goodbye. When they were gone, Ash turned to Serena. "So, you're going to be pretty busy, aren't you."

"Yeah, but I'll manage. I only brought Braixen, but I'll call in the others too."

"Yeah, there are a literally hundreds of machines on this island that will let you do that, but it'll be nice to see you perform again. I can hardly wait."

"Well, it seems Serena is going to be pretty busy. We should just let her do her thing." Misty said. "Come on Ash, I saw some cool stuff earlier. We should go check it out."

Misty grabbed Ash's hand and began to lead him away. Ash quickly turned to face her. "Good luck with practice, we'll catch up later."

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu called after his fast disappearing trainer, hurrying to catch up.

Serena was about to say something, but almost instantly, Ash and Misty were gone. In that moment, she was all by herself, completely and utterly alone. This feeling seemed all too familiar.

 _But I can't let that get me down. I have to keep trying. For Ash's sake, and for mine._

Serena pulled out a pokeball. "Come on out Braixen!"

When the beam faded, Braixen stood there, looking at her trainer. "Braixen!"

"Alright Braixen. We have to get the others, we have a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it."

* * *

 **Alright, that should do it. I know this chapter was short, but in order for the next chapter to be how I want it to, then that's how it has to be. I'm sorry for the long wait, and for the little amount of reward for that wait, but let me assure you, it will all be worth it. (Especially for those Amourshippers) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to review and tell me how I did. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	21. The Lady Serene!

**Okay, this is a really FUN chapter for you Amourshippers. Your patience, will pay off here. Have fun!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

All day Serena practiced with her pokemon. She knew that she was rusty, but later on the day, she was feeling more confident. It was all coming back to her. There was one more routine that she wanted to try, but-

"Hey Serena." a familiar voice called.

Serena turned to face Zach who was standing on the edge of the field. "Oh, hi Zach. How are you?"

He began to pace towards Serena. "I'm doing well, thanks. We missed you while I was sparring Ash. You know, he's really good. His Greninja is really powerful."

Serena looked confused. "You didn't see his Greninja do anything weird, did you?"

Zach shook his head. "No, skilled Greninja, but not weird. Why?"

"Oh, um, no reason."

Zach was quiet for a moment. "You know, Serena, thank you for doing this. I'm sorry you haven't been able to spend a lot of time with Ash. I know how much you like him."

"It's really nothin-, wait." Serena turned bright red. "Wait, how did you know about that?"

"Veronica made a guess, and you just confirmed it." Zach commented. "You got it bad, don't you?"

Serena sighed. "He just looks at me as a friend, and I guess I'm just supposed to stay there. He's so nice to everyone, and yet, I don't know, I'm just stuck here. He doesn't care."

Zach shook his head. "I'd beg to differ, Ash was having a hard time focusing. His head wasn't in the game, and I think it was because of you."

Serena perked up. "You think so?"

"It's just a guess. Even if it doesn't work out between you two, you have a lot of influence over him. My recommendation is to just tell him how you feel. You can't go wrong."

"But, I dunno. I'm scared,"

"Scared?"

"I guess, that I don't want him to reject me."

Zach nodded. "I totally get it."

"What? But, you're a champion! You are the embodiment of confidence and power. You went on a total power rant back when you fought Ash in Raspberry city."

He shrugged, letting out a nervous chuckle. "No, I totally get it. You see, I don't get scared easily, but one of my biggest fears is that I won't be important. I don't want to be rejected because if I'm rejected, there must be something wrong with me. It's why I'm putting in so much effort to please Veronica's dad, it terrifies me that he'll hate me. I'm still trying to figure myself out for this whole 'champion' thing, and I'm sorry if I sometimes seem arrogant, because in reality, I don't know where I stand yet in this new life."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, but we can't let those fears control us. I'm making efforts to build up my own self confidence, and you should too. Serena, I have a question for you that I didn't get a chance to ask you. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know what to do right now."

"Not for this situation, but, for your life in general. Forget failing in front of or pleasing people, what do _you_ want with your life?"

Serena thought for a moment. "I'm, still not sure."

"You don't have to answer right now, but just think about it. Get some rest, I can tell you're tired."

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you."

"No problem, and thank you for helping me."

"Sure, bye." Zach began to walk off, and Serena sighed. She gazed into the stars, unsure what to think. She then sighed. "I need some rest."

 _Zach is right, I'm going to try and figure out what I want._

 _The next day…_

Serena woke up bright and early. She looked up, watching her pokemon snooze lightly. _They'll wake up soon._ Serena hopped out of bed, and she went over to the bathroom to get ready. While she was putting on makeup, she felt a tug at her shirt.

"Cham-Pancham."

"Hi Pancham, you excited for today?"

"Cham!" the pokemon replied confidently. "Pan-Pan!"

"I'm excited too, I know we'll do our very best." Suddenly, a couple of ribbons peeled into the room, and quickly covered the eyes of Pancham. Pancham immediately began to panic, clawing at thin air, frantically calling it's name. "Sylveon, play nice." Serena commented.

"Syl-Syl." it replied, removing the ribbons. Pancham immediately turned towards the fairy pokemon.

"Pan-Pan-Pancham!"

"Sylveon-Syl." Sylveon replied apologetically.

Pancham patted Sylveon. "Pan-cham."

"Good, is Braixen up?"

The firey fox popped it's head in. "Braixen."

"Good, now get ready to go, we have a big day ahead of us."

As soon as Serena and her team were ready, she returned her pokemon and left the room. At the lobby of the pokemon center, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty were waiting for her.

"Hey Serena." Ash said. "Wow, you look awesome already."

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu agreed.

"Aw, thanks Ash." Serena replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused. What's a pokemon performance."

"Oh, it's when a girl trainer does a variety of things with her pokemon like baking, performing a routine, and other cool stuff." Ash explained.

"So, it's a pokemon contest, but, girlier."

"Sorta," Serena commented. "Contests are very similar, but they have to do a lot more with the pokemon than the trainer. With performances, the trainer is right up there with pokemon, and I like doing performances much more than contests for just that reason."

Misty frowned. "I see. So Ash, about your champion friend, where will we meet him?"

"He said that we'll meet him at the performance building, it's down on the main street, I think."

"I think it starts soon," Serena replied. "I looked up the schedule for Grace week, this performance is one of the earlier items in the day."

"We should get you over there then." Ash said. "We don't want you to be late."

"Right."

The three began to rush down the crowded main street. Suddenly, the intercom came on.

" _Hello, everyone, and thank you for coming here to the Aclean League's very own Grace week. Today, we have an exciting panel on pokemon care by the Joy family at 3 in the Blissey building on Main street. Next, hurry over to the pokemon performance building on main street to witness a pokemon showcase hosted by the Monsieur Pierre, which starts at 10 this morning, so hurry up. There are many more fun things to do at the Aclean League's Grace week, so keep your eyes peeled. Have a wonderful time!"_

The announcer clicked off, and Serena glanced at her pokedex for the time. "It's almost 9, we should get there soon so I can prepare.

"Right!" Ash said, quickening his pace with Serena's.

Finally, they arrived at the performance building. On the outside, it looked like an old fashioned theater house, and just outside, Zach was standing with his brother and another familiar face.

"Hey Zach!" Serena called.

Zach turned to meet the three. "Oh, hey Serena, glad you could make it. I'm just catching up with Veronica."

Veronica peeked her head around Zach. "Hello again."

"Hi Veronica, it's been a while." Ash said.

Pikachu suddenly lept off of Ash's shoulder and jumped towards Veronica. "Pika-Pika!" it yelled kind of angrily.

"I know," Veronica said sorrowfully, kneeling down to be closer to the electric mouse. "I messed up, I really didn't mean to say what I said. The truth is, I'm just not that good at talking like you. Can you forgive me?"

Pikachu folded it's arms, and turned away. "Pika-pika"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Wait, what did Pikachu say?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu wants me to try to talk with him again." Veronica replied. "Right?"

"Pika." Pikachu said, nodding.

"Um, okay," Veronica said. "Pika-Pika."

"Pika-Pikachu." Pikachu replied, invested.

"Pika-Pikachu, Pika." Veronica replied.

"Pika-Pika, Pika-Pikachu?" Pikachu then pointed at Zach who was standing next to Veronica.

"What, me?" Zach responded. "Veronica, what's he asking?"

"Pika-Pikachu?" Pikachu asked Veronica.

Veronica put her head down for a moment, clearly in thought. When she lifted her head up, she turned to face her boyfriend standing next to her. She was almost in tears, a smile on her face. "Pika, Pikachu." she said.

Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu!"

Veronica perked up. "You mean it?"

"Pika!" Pikachu lept onto Veronica's shoulder, giving her a big hug.

"That was awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

"I didn't know anyone could do that!" Misty echoed.

Zach helped Veronica to her feet. "What did Pikachu ask about me."

"I'll tell you later." Veronica replied, holding Zach's hand.

"Aww, it's cute." Max interjected.

Zach used his free hand to playfully shove his brother. "Very funny Max."

"I'm hilarious." Max agreed. "Say, V, when is your dad coming?"

"He should be here soon. He had to take care of a couple of business things."

"What does your dad do?" Ash asked.

"He works with the Pokeball industry. Ever since the pokeball's invention, my dad worked on improving it, and he helped invent some of the more independent pokeballs like the luxury ball and stuff like that. I help by asking the pokemon if they liked the pokeball."

"That's so cool!" Serena agreed.

"Yeah, he's cool, but he can be kind of intense sometimes, and he's not all that fond of Zach."

"Hopefully, that'll change today."

"Wait, what?" Veronica asked.

"Well, Serena here is a pokemon performer, she's agreed to participate in the pokemon showcase. When your dad see's my good connections and relatively peaceful life, he'll definitely give me his blessing."

"Will I now?" another voice interjected.

Zach instantly paled. Max turned on his charming demeanor to cover his brother.

"Hiya Veronica's dad. How're you doing?"

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking. It's nice to see that one of you Winters' boys have common courtesy."

Zach turned around, covering the sight of him and Veronica holding hands. "Hello sir, I'm glad you could make it."

"That's better, get your hands off my daughter please."

"Of, course." Zach said, reluctantly letting go of Veronica's hand. "Anyway, how much did you hear."

"I heard you had a trick up your sleeve, what is it?" the man asked.

"Mister Ivy, I present a good friend of mine, Serena." Zach stepped aside to show Serena to the man. When Ash and his group saw him, they instantly knew why Zach found him intimidating. The man was well dressed, and had piercing brown eyes, a trait that Ash never thought was possible. He kept his head high, though his stature was short and round. The man focused in on Serena.

"Well I'll be. Do you know who this is?" Mister Ivy asked.

"Yes, this is Serena, the well known performer." Zach replied.

"Well known? She surpassed Aria's fame at the end of her first year as Kalos queen."

Serena began to look nervous. "You, did your research." she commented nervously.

"I always do, but in the middle of that second year, you vanished, without a trace, leaving that disgraceful girl Miette to take your position, and no one knew why."

Ash turned to face Serena, noticing the discomfort in her eyes. "I, ur-" Serena muttered.

"And you," The man pointed at Zach who stiffened at the sudden change of attention. "You brought her back for her debut, just for me?"

"Y-Yessir." Zach replied. "I, know how much you like performances, so, I thought this would be nice for you to see."

Mister Ivy nodded. "Boy, there might be hope for you yet. Let's not keep our champion waiting, she needs to prepare. Good luck, Miss Serena."

"Thank you." she replied, a twinge of nervousness in her voice.

Mister Ivy led her daughter and Zach away, leaving Max with Ash's group.

"Good luck Serena, I'm excited to see you, I love performances." he said.

"Thank you," Serena said. "You should probably help your brother before he dies of heart failure."

"Good point, see ya." Max responded, walking into the theater-like building.

"Wow, that was something." Misty commented.

"Yeah, that was interesting." Ash agreed. "Hey Serena, we should-"

"Ash, can we talk for a minute?"

Ash looked confused. "Um, sure. Hey Misty, Pikachu do you mind?"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'll be inside. Come on Pikachu."

When Misty walked inside, with Pikachu following close behind, Ash turned to face Serena. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Ash I can't do it." she said shakily. She turned to face him, and he could tell that she was trying so hard not to cry. "I don't think I can do it."

"Why?"

"Because, there's so much riding on this. I haven't done this in forever, what if they get mad at me? I don't wanna fail."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"But it is a big deal! How is it not a big deal? I'll let Zach down, I'll let you down, I'll let me down."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, but first of all, Zach and I don't matter. Second of all, just ignore expectations for a second. I've seen you perform a lot. I even saw you on TV a lot. I know you'll do great, I could never look at you as a failure. You love to perform, you're so happy when you do, and you never cease to amaze me each and every time you get on stage."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, there's no way they'll hate you."

"You're sure."

"Positive."

Serena thought about it for a minute. She then felt a pair of arms around her. Ash pulled her into a big hug. Serena's head was on Ash's chest, and she could feel Ash's heart pounding.

 _Is he, nervous?_ She wondered.

When Ash backed away, he smiled at her. "You should, head in now to get ready."

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you, I needed that."

"No problem."

Serena and Ash walked into the building then split up. Ash walked into the auditorium, which looked much like the other auditoriums which he had seen for many other pokemon performances. Veronica stood nearby the entrance to the auditorium.

"Hey Ash, what took you so long?"

"I talked with Serena for a minute. Sorry about keeping you waiting."

"We have a seat reserved for you up at the front. Let's go."

"Okay, I'll follow you."

 _She's going to do great. I know she will, she always has. I'll support her to the ends of the earth._ Ash thought.

 _I'm not going to let her down again._

* * *

 **Well, that was fun. The conclusion of this part of the story will happen soon, more amourshipping inbound. So don't go away! Be sure to let me know how I did by reviewing, I love hearing what you guys have to say.** **Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	22. The Lady Serene! Pt2

**Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

Serena walked into the dressing room to see a variety of girls and their pokemon getting dressed up. The dresses and outfits were quite stunning, each one very impressive in style. Serena walked over to a closet, and then frowned.

 _Where's the dress I ordered. They said they'd deliver it here today! They said that's the only thing I need!_

Serena frantically scanned the room with her eyes, but didn't find any sign of the dress. "It must just be late. I better get everyone else prepared." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out three pokeballs. "Come on out everyone! she said, tossing them into the air. The three pokemon materialized in front of her. She smiled at each of them. "Alright, ready to get to work?"

The three pokemon all echoed their own names and Serena smiled with excitement. "Okay, good. Here's the deal. One of the rules is that I can't give you guys outfits, but we can accessorize you. Pancham, you should be good as long as you keep your glasses."

Pancham slid his glasses down in front of his eyes. "Pan-Cham." it said cooly

"Good, Braixen, come with me, I'll brush your hair first."

"Braix."

"Sylveon, I have a job for you, but not until later."

"Syl?" the pokemon asked.

"Don't worry, it's very important." Serena affirmed. "Pancham we'll brush you next. Now let's get ready!"

As Serena prepared her pokemon, her anxiousness arose as her time got smaller and smaller. Suddenly, a little announcer in the room clicked on.

" _Alright ladies, get ready to go on stage for everyone's grand introduction. Oh, and you might want to avoid wearing the fancy dresses for this first task. You have 5 minutes, good luck!"_

Some of the girls groaned, but Serena sighed in relief. _Good, that means that either the baking challenge is first, or may be the Rhyhorn challenge. Either way, that's good for us._ Serena thought.

"Okay everyone, I have a good idea, but I don't know if it will work. Sylveon, I want you to use Fairy wind on us, just like we used to do it."

"Syl!" Sylveon replied. Sylveon put it's feelers together, and then let out a weak gust of wind. Serena felt the breeze envelop her and her pokemon. Braixen's and Pancham's fur blew a little bit, not enough to hurt them or to undo the brushing, but just enough. When the wind died down, Serena smiled.

"How does everyone feel?"

Pancham patted his newly softened fur. "Pan-Pan!"

Braixen nodded, also patting her fur. "Braixen!"

"Excellent, you did an amazing job Sylveon."

"Syl-Syl!" it cheered.

"Now let's get going."

She returned her pokemon, and quickly hurried down to the preparation room. In front of them was the backdrop curtain for the stage. The girls around her were chatting to each other or pokemon, Serena peeked around, looking at the large crowd. She felt a rushing feeling, one that reminded her of what things were like before. The cheering crowds, the anticipation.

 _This is what I love, I love to perform. I've always loved it._ As she kept looking, she began to remember what Zach said. _Do I want this? Well, yes. I love feeling close to my pokemon, and having something to constantly improve. I love this._

"Miss, can you and your pokemon please get to your spot?" a lady in a black uniform asked Serena.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Serena replied, walking over to a designated pedestal.

Suddenly, the crowd on the other side of the backdrop got really quiet. Suddenly, music began to play, and a familiar voice came on speaker.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am Monsieur Pierre, and I welcome, each and every one of you to the Aclean league's pokemon showcase!" The audience began to clap and cheer, much to Monsieur Pierre's delight. "Alright, behind this curtain, our performers are waiting to be introduced. With only a few short days to prepare, these ladies are not only very lovely, but brave as well. Please, give a round of applause to our lovely performers!"

The curtain began to raise, and the pedestals raised up a short distance as well. All of the performers waved to the audience, Serena included. She glanced at all the audience with delight, and tried to find any familiar faces.

"Go Serena!" a familiar voice shouted. Serena turned to the front row to see Ash calling out to her.

 _H-He's on the front row!_ she internally screamed. _He was able to get a front row seat just to see me!_

But almost as sudden as the curtains rose, they began to fall again. Serena was then ushered to a downstairs area. She continued to tune in to the voice above.

"Let me explain some of the different rules for this showcase. Because this is a special performance, some rules will be changed to suit the needs of the showcase. Furthermore ladies and gentleman, each of our competitors will go in groups of three. With 18 competitors, that means 6 rounds for the first part of the showcase. And our first round appears to be: Baking performance! This means, that the performer and her pokemon must work together to create the perfect pokepuff!"

A projection of a pokepuff appeared above the performers, both on and off the stage. The crowd cheered excitedly, and some of the performers began to think of a different strategy.

"Now, let us begin!" Pierre announced, snapping his fingers. Immediately, tables with supplies for baking pokepuffs appeared on the stage. "Each performer must bake 3 pokepuffs for our three judges, which we will randomly select from the audience! Now, the first performers are as follows:-"

Serena sighed when the list finished. _I guess I'm not first._ She turned to her pokemon who were chatting in their own language. "You guys ready to go soon?" Each pokemon replied positively, and Serena began to listen. She listened to how long the time went, and what each of the judges liked. She turned to her pokemon. "I know what we're going to do." Round after round came, and soon, Serena was one of the last girls down in the understage area, standing on the pedestal that would take her to the stage.

"And now, the contestants for the final round are-

Suddenly, Serena began to feel a whirlwind of emotions. _This is it. Everyone's going to know now. No more secrets, everyone's going to know that I'm here._ _How will everyone react?_

"Titania, Patricia, and-"

Suddenly, Pierre paused. Serena stopped listening to the crowd for a minute and listened to the silence of the announcer. Pierre was supposed to say her name, but he didn't. She couldn't quite hear the crowd's reaction, but the silence was quickly ended.

"A new competitor, named only as the Lady Serene!"

Serena was awestruck. When the pedestal began to come up, she appeared in front of the crowd, and Pierre turned his head to what looked like all the performers to the crowd, but his eyes were on Serena. He then gave her a small wink, then turned to the audience again. "Now that each of the performers are ready, let the time, begin!"

Serena immediately went to work. Pancham helped stir the ingredients with the help of Braixen, Sylveon grabbed the ingredients, and Serena called out the orders and helped when she could. Each of her pokemon moved elegantly, pouring ingredients in, and managing stirring, and filling in each position. _I could not be more proud of them._ Serena thought. Luckily, they were done baking rather quickly.

 _Good, that's exactly what I wanted._

Serena quickly went to work decorating them. A vision popped up in her head, causing her to smile. She first glazed on a chocolate layer to each of the puffs. Then, she creamed the outside and Pancham lept over the treats, sprinkling little bits of sugar glitter on top. She then began to do one more fine maintenance thing, and-

Suddenly, the time was up.

"Time is up ladies! Please, put your working utensils down."

Serena complied, setting her creamer down. Luckily, all of them were finished, she just hoped they liked them. Serena glanced up to see the judges. One of them was a hiker man with a thick beard. The next one was a young boy, looking no older than almost preschool. The last one was dressed in a fancy white suit, and looked almost indifferent.

"Now, please present your puffs to the judges, and we shall finish the round!"

Serena carefully placed the puffs on the plate and walked over to the judge's table, placing the puffs on the table. The girl Titania had finished, but Patricia was taking her time to get over. Titania had made 3 very small puffs, each of them with a clear glaze, and some sprinkles on top.

"Miss Patricia, will you please hurry?" Pierre asked, walking over to see her progress. He frowned at the table, then turned to the audience. "Unfortunately, Miss Patricia has only created 1 puff, and was not done in time." Pierre reported. Patricia shrugged, and walked off the stage with her pokepuff and pokemon, clearly not invested. "At any rate, Titania and the Lady Serene have been graded for looks, and now the tasting shall commence."

The three judges began to munch on Titania's puffs. The preschooler gobbled it up, while the hiker paid little attention to it after the first bite. The rich kid however, took only a miniscule bite, then left the rest on his plate. Each of the judges dotted something down, then said that they were done.

"Excellent, now, the Lady Serene." Pierre announced. Each judge took a puff, and began to eat. The preschooler staeyes to lick the cream off, while the hiker still took a normal bite. This time, the reactions were different.

"Wow, this puff's got cream in it!" the hiker exclaimed, taking another bite.

"Really?" the preschooler replied excitedly. He took a bite of the puff, then collapsed into his chair for joy. "And it's got chocolate!"

These two statements got the attention of the rich kid, who took a bite of the puff and nodded, writing the notes down on his paper. When the other two judges did the same, Pierre smiled.

"Now, let's hear what the judges have to say."

"Well, the first puff was okay." the hiker stated. "But the second one had much better flavor, and I liked the baking performance much better than the others. All in all, you both did good, but my vote goes to the lady Serene."

"Yes, now, who would like to go next?" Pierre asked.

The rich kid stuck his hand up. "I will. I liked both puffs, but it's easily argued that Titania's performance was better. The Lady Serene's performance didn't live up to her name, there was too much going on to truly appreciate it. However, the lady Serene's puff was leagues better than Titania's. In my opinion, the results make up for the performance. It would be nice to have both, but my choice is the Lady Serene for her superior puff."

"There we are, that's two votes, meaning that-"

"Wait, I wanna talk!" the preschooler exclaimed.

"My mistake, go ahead." Pierre urged.

"Yeah, this chocolate puff was better than the other one. Also Lady Serene made sure her baking looked super cool. She definitely won!"

"Alright, then the winner is the Lady Serene!" Pierre announced. The crowd cheered for them, and Serena felt a tap on her shoulder. Titania was smiling at her.

"I didn't expect to win anyway, good job."

"You did great!" Serena commented. "Keep up the good work, and you'll do just fine."

The crowd cheered for Serena, who smiled back at them along with her pokemon. She walked off the stage, leaving Monsieur Pierre alone. "Thank you Lady Serene, and thank you judges for your imput. That concludes the baking section of our showcase. The remaining 6 contestants will now take part in the next part of the showcase-"

Serena made her way down to the lower part of the stage with her pokemon. "Good job everyone. I think you all did perfectly." she commented. Her pokemon cheered excitedly after that. When they all arrived under the stage, Serena tuned in again to Pierre.

"The rules for this challenge are simple: Each performer will take time to accessorize their pokemon. Keep in mind, the accessories you use now will be carried on to the final part of the showcase, which is the performance routine."

 _That's why they only wanted the performer to bring one dress. The pokemon are being dressed up at this part of the showcase._

"The very first contestants for this stage are: Paprika, Betty, and Jessiline!"

Serena perked up at that comment. "Huh? Jessiline is here?"

She looked around, and sure enough, a taller woman dressed in a purple gown and a masquerade mask was being loaded onto the pedestal. The pedestals began to raise, and Serena's head began to fill with questions.

"Jessiline is here at the league?" she asked herself. She turned to her pokemon smiling. "You hear that, Jessiline is here at the league."

Her pokemon smiled and nodded happily.

"Okay, so we need to stay sharp, Jessiline isn't to be taken lightly. We need to give it everything we've got."

It seemed like an eternity until the round was over. Serena tuned into Pierre's announcements, and as she suspected, Jessiline was announced the winner. Serena quickly made her way to the stairs to meet the announced winner of the round. When she could see the figure coming, she smiled, waving.

"Hi Jessilee!" she called.

Jessilee immediately paled. "Tw-I mean-Serena?"

* * *

 **Huh, Jessiline is at the league, I wonder what that means. Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait, I keep on needing to draw this chapter out because it's turning out to be longer that I thought it was going to be, but the conclusion for this part is coming up in the next chapter.**

 **Oh, and one more thing. I want your opinion on something. For this story in particular, I've broken up each chapter to be anywhere between 1000-3000 words. I bring this up because I'm curious if you're okay with that or not. Would you like me to make longer chapters, or keep it the way it is? (It may take me longer to get the longer chapters out, but not by much.) Message me with your thoughts.**

 **Anyway, be sure to review, tell me how I did, and how to get better. I like feedback. Feedback is good. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	23. The Lady Serene! Pt3

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry for the wait, finals was rough. I'll talk more at the end, in the meantime, enjoy!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

"Wow, Serena is doing really well!" Veronica chimed.

"Yeah, I've never been more excited about pokemon dressing up in my entire life!" Max agreed.

Onstage, Serena was inside a transparent closet-like structure, to where the entire audience could see her dress up her pokemon. Her competitors were working just as hard, to just as much success. From the front row, Ash could plainly see Serena working with her pokemon. She looked so happy and encouraging, giving off a vibe of warmth. Ash smiled. _I'm glad to see Serena's enjoying herself. I knew she'd do great_. he thought.

"Alright everyone, only a short 5 minutes remain." Monsieur Pierre announced. "This means we'll dim the closets, so the performers can make the final few touches."

Suddenly, the transparent exterior of each little compartment dimmed down, and the performers were hid from view. Misty looked confused at the stage. "That's weird, why would they hide the performers like that?"

"So that they can do cool finishing touches, so we're all surprised."

"I see, well, it's kinda silly. They're just dressing up pokemon."

Ash frowned. "Misty, you don't have to bash on it. I get everyone has their own opinion, but we're here to support our friends, okay?"

Misty sighed. "Sure, I get that, but my opinions don't change. You and I both focus in on battling, and we never lose sight of our goal. That's why we get along so well, heck, it's why we-"

"Time's up!" Monsieur Pierre announced. "Now, let's see our contestants' pokemon!"

The closet-like exterior began to open from the top, sinking to the bottom. The now exposed trainers stood with their pokemon as the crowed gazed in wonder.

"Magnifique!" Monsieur Pierre exclaimed. "These pokemon look stunning!"

Ash glanced over to Serena's pokemon. Braixen was dressed to impress with a bright pink dress, covered in a sparkling glitter, with a bow on the front of the dress, and on it's head. Pancham's costume was a little different, wearing a burgundy cape, matched with his trademark sunglasses. Sylveon at first glance looked the same, but after examination, Ash could see that Sylveon was wearing a pink and white dress, matching it's fur color. Every single one of Serena's pokemon had a sparkling glitter on their costumes.

"Excellently done by all of our performers! Now, once again, we put the decision to vote into your hands!" Monsieur Pierre announced, gesturing to the audience. "Pick the performer you think did their job most well, then with the provided glow caster, cast your vote towards the performer. The vote begins now!"

Suddenly, trickles of colored light began to fly towards the performers onstage. More and more lights began to flood in, hovering above the performers. Serena had a bunch of lights flow in, all of Ash's group voted for her, but the other performers had more than a few fly in above them. Finally, a bar appeared over the performers as the last few sparks flew in.

"Alright, let's see who the winner is!"

Suddenly, the bars began to fill up, and anxiety began showing in the performers and audience. Serena glanced up at her bar, it was still rising, but so were her competitors. She braced herself as it came to a halt.

"The winner is, the Lady Serene!"

The audience began to cheer, Serena smiled in relief and joy. Her pokemon cheered, while the fellow performers sighed in disappointment. Ash applauded her, and watched as the other performers slipped backstage. As he sat down, he heard something down his row.

"Huh, weird, no necklaces to collect them that time." Veronica commented.

"Low budget, this performance is cutting a lot of corners." Mr. Ivy exclaimed.

"Dad, not so loud!" Veronica whispered harshly.

"Fine, but all I'm saying is that Serena has won every single part, almost unopposed. The competition here isn't very strong."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Veronica asked.

"Well, yes and no, I'm a little underwhelmed. I'm waiting for the 'Kalos Queen' to come back, and all I've seen is a girl named Serena winning almost by default."

Ash frowned, leaning to see the businessman. "Serena's been doing great, I know she's going to win this performance."

"Maybe, that Jessilee girl showed promise, all I'm saying is that I expected a little more."

Ash was about to argue, only to have Max step in. "Well, Mr. Ivy, it's not like she was terrible. She earned her spot up there, fair and square. Even if a couple of these performers aren't exactly Kalos Queen level, they did their best, and put up a good fight. Also, Serena's been gone for a while, cut her some slack, everyone's been doing their best."

Mr. Ivy shrugged. "Fair enough, I'll cut her a break for now." he said. Zach, Veronica, and Ash glanced over at Max gratefully. Monsieur Pierre began to address the audience as the crowd died down.

"We will now have a short break, and allow the remaining two performers to prepare themselves for the final part of the performance, and we will continue, shortly after!"

The audience applauded, and Monsieur Pierre escorted Serena off of the stage. Ash noticed Serena looked a little concerned. _I hope she's okay._ he thought.

* * *

Serena was the opposite of okay. Images of Mr. Ivy's disapproving glare was burned into her mind. _"I'm a little bit underwhelmed." "This is a low budget performance."_ The statements repeated over and over in her mind. _What am I doing? Why did I think I could do this?_

"You did fantastic, my dear." a voice mentioned.

The comment snapped Serena out of her daze. She hadn't even noticed Monsieur Pierre following next to her. She smiled. "Thank you Monsieur Pierre, I'm glad you liked it."

"Well, you never ceased to amaze me, even now, you were as lovely as ever. Nothing has changed."

"Are you kidding? I'm so rusty." Serena countered. "I wish I had more time to prepare."

"None of those performers did, and perhaps, that is why you have the advantage. Many of those performers haven't been on stage their entire lives, and couldn't improvise. You were able to pull through, despite leaving your career for 4 years. That's exactly why you were Kalos Queen, and it was a shame when you left."

Serena shrunk back a little bit. "Yeah, that's been on my mind a lot lately."

The dressing room came up on their right, and Monsieur Pierre paused his walk, nodding. "Forgive me Serena, but I wish to ask you on why you left. Did you quit because you lost your motive?"

"Well, um, it's, kinda hard to explain. It was a lot of family issues, and me issues, all wrapped up into a bad present."

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me if you do not wish. I ask because after you left, the whole performing world lost a valuable star, and has suffered ever since. We all had that same question, one we had no right to ask, but pondered on anyway. We missed you Serena, we really did."

Serena paused. "I'm glad everyone thought I did great, it's quite the compliment, but, I guess, I'm still trying to figure myself out."

"And that's perfectly okay." Monsieur Pierre exclaimed. "You don't need to have everything figured out right this second, but if you want to come back to being a performer, for you, the door is always open."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Serena replied. "But, if you wanted me to come back so much, how come you didn't mention my real name today?"

"My dream for you, is to go back to Kalos, and debut right. While making your grand re-entrance at the Aclean league would be great, going back, and taking the title back, would be better. But alas, I never got your say in that. If you'd like, I could go back and introduce you properly."

"No, thank you. I'm still not quite ready to go back into the spotlight just yet. Thank's for everything, I really needed it."

"You're welcome, now, hurry up and get ready. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Yeah, thanks again." Serena stated, reaching for the door.

"Oh, and Serena." Monsieur Pierre said.

"Yeah?" Serena asked.

"For the record, I thought of you as the Lady Serene long before today. Good luck."

Monsieur Pierre walked off, leaving Serena and her pokemon all by themselves. Braixen pulled on Serena's skirt, uttering it's name. Serena turned to her pokemon. "Come on guys, we have a show to do."

Serena pulled on the door, her pokemon following close behind. Inside, Jessilee sat in front of a mirror, putting some make-up on. Her pokemon attended her still fancied up from the last challenge.

"Hi again Jessilee."

"Why hello Serena." she said, glancing at her in the mirror.

"Sorry we didn't get a good chance to talk earlier."

"It's fine, when the stage calls, you must answer!" Jessilee answered.

Serena smiled. "You haven't changed much."

"You certainly have." Jessilee commented. "Last time I saw you in a place like this was over 4 years ago. Now look at you."

"It has been a while."

"But, in all fairness, while we have missed you. I've enjoyed not having much competition. But, are you going to come back? I need to be prepared for these things."

"Um, I'm still thinking about it."

"Well, no matter what happens. You'll always have my approval in your pursuits." Jessilee stood up from the mirror, turning around face Serena. Serena could now see she had a sleek black dress. It shimmered slightly as she stood. "How do I look?"

"You look amazing!" Serena complimented. "Break a leg out there."

"Thank you. You break one too, I may need a friend in the hospital." Jessilee replied, walking towards the door.

Serena chuckled. "It was great to see you again."

"Likewise."

As Jessilee walked out of the dressing room, Serena began to look around her. The dressing room looked more spacious without as many people. However, some hangars, wrapping paper, and other small trinkets still lingered across the room. On the makeup counter, a simple cardboard box sat all alone. Serena walked over to it, glancing around for an identification of some sort. When she spotted the tag, she smiled.

"Yes!" she squealed. She quickly covered her mouth hiding the outburst. Her pokemon looked curiously at their trainer. "My dress finally came!" She pulled at the packaging, pulling out a dress covered in plastic. "It's perfect." she muttered.

Her pokemon glanced at it in awe, mentioning their names in excitement. Serena sighed, pulling it towards her. Suddenly, it didn't matter anymore what the audience thought. A new wave of confidence flooded through her.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

"Gourgeist, use Shadow ball! And Yanmega, Air Slash!" Jessilee ordered.

Gourgeist launched the attack upwards, and Yanmega fired off crisp translucent blades at it. However, instead of the attacks colliding, the gusts began to circle around the attack, creating a planet-like effect. The rings around the Shadow ball began to get closer and closer, until finally, the attacks met, and a purple dust was scattered across the performance hall.

"And that all!" Jessilee cried. The audience erupted into applause, as the performer bowed. Monsieur PIerre walked to the center of the stage, applauding the performer.

"Beautifully done, excellent work by the performer Jessilee." Monsieur Pierre announced. Jessilee bowed, letting out a slightly unladylike scream of excitement. Ash's group was clapping too, but Ash looked a little confused.

"I swear I've seen her before." Ash commented.

"That's Jessilee." Max replied. "She's a pretty popular performer, but she's busy a lot, no one really see's her very often."

"How do you know all of this?" Ash asked.

"Oh, that's because Max loves performances. He'd be Kalos Queen if he could." Zach answered.

"Shut up! It's not my fault they're being sexist!" Max huffed.

"And now, before the final act tonight, I'd like to say a few words. As I've watched these performers, I see much potential. Every performer here has had fewer than 3 days to prepare for today's event, and what we have seen, they've made the most of that time. Every performer has been unfeigned in the face of challenge, despite having every excuse to blame the lack of time to prepare. To me, this is bravery, and is the greatest quality a pokemon performer can have. So, for every performer, please give a marvelous round of applause." Monsieur Pierre announced.

The audience gave a round of applause to the performers, leading Monsieur Pierre to smile. "Thank you, now, without further ado, please welcome the pokemon performer, the Lady Serene!"

A platform lifted the Lady Serene to the stage, and the audience either applauded, or gasped in awe. Serena was donning a beautiful white dress. The dress had miniature sleeves, and the white fabric sported almost transparent designs dotting the dress. Layers of white fabric made up the lower half, creating a flowing effect while enabling free movement. And with the pokemon's designs behind her, the audience could see a pink monochromatic color scheme.

"Oh my gosh, I love that dress! I gotta have that!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Done!" both Zach and Mr. Ivy exclaimed, followed by a quick glare from the business man, and a nervous laugh from the champion.

"My word, you've taken on legendary pokemon and he scares you?" Max asked his brother.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Zach murmured back.

"Nope, but you got it anyway, right Ash, tell him that- Ash?"

Ash's eyes were glued to the stage. A smile spread across his face, and he clapped profusely. "Yeah Serena!" he cheered.

"Pika-Pika!" his pokemon agreed.

"Ah, enjoying the view I see." Max noted, his grin turning sly.

"Let him be." Zach urged.

"Magnifique!" Monsieur Pierre exclaimed. "Now, Lady Serene, please begin your performance!"

"Alright, Braixen use fire blast, and Sylveon use Fairy wind!" Serena called.

Braixen launched a fire star across the stage, and Sylveon fired her attack as well. When Fairy wind caught up to Fire Blast, the star began to rotate. It turned faster and faster until the star resembled at fiery shuriken. When Fire blast finally exploded, the audience applauded.

"Alright Braixen, now use Flamethrower!"

"Braixen!" the pokemon replied. Braixen began to leave a trail of fire behind it with it's stick, until they were fully encircled by it. While the group danced inside, Serena called out the next order.

"Now use Fairy Wind Sylveon!"

The fairy pokemon unleashed a gust all around them. It created a twister effect, picking up the flames until they raised higher and higher. The crowd gasped in awe as they watched the spectacle.

"Now Pancham, use Stone Edge!"

Pancham brushed aside it's cape, leaping into the air. It's fist began to glow, and it slammed into the floor. Suddenly stone pillars emerged from the circle, disbanding the fiery twister and sent cinders all throughout the auditorium. The audience cheered for Serena, and she smiled.

"Right, let's finish this up. Braixen use Fire blast, and Sylveon use Fairy Wind, and Pancham, you know what to do."

All three of Serena's pokemon nodded. Braixen launched another fiery star, but instead of shooting it directly across the stage, Braixen launched it at an upward angle. As for Sylveon, it launched Fairy wind mostly upward, not towards the attack, but towards Pancham who had lept up above them. It used it's cape in a parachute manner to lift it up directly into the path of Fire blast.

"What is she doing?" Mr. Ivy asked.

"Pancham, use Arm thrust!"

Pancham's fist began to glow, and it launched itself forward with the attack. The two forces collided, and an explosion was seen. Serena crossed her fingers.

 _Come on Pancham, I know you can do it._

"Suddenly, a little round projectile was ejected from the smoke. Wrapped in it's cape, Pancham the burst free, completely unharmed. It landed with a pazazz, and Serena smiled gratefully.

"And end!" Serena called. The audience gave a thunderous roar of applause. Monsieur Pierre applauded walking towards the center of the stage.

"Magnifique my dear, now please, give one more final applause to both of our finalists: Jessilee and the Lady Serene!" The audience applauded as from the left, Jessilee was smiling, waving at the audience, and applauded for Serena. "Thank you all for your participation, but now the choice is yours. Use your provided glowcaster to vote for the winner of the Aclean League showcase. The voting begins now!"

Floating lights began to float towards the performers, pink for Serena, and purple for Jessilee. So many lights flew above both performers heads, neither performer could tell who was going to win. Serena glanced at her friends in the front row, and to her relief, almost all of them voted for her. The only two who didn't vote was Mr. Ivy, and Misty. Wait.

 _Is Misty, glaring at me? What did I do?_

"Alright everyone, votes have been counted. The winner of the Aclean League Pokemon showcase is..."

A bar appeared over both of the performers, each one eagerly awaiting the results. The meters filled up at the same rate, to the frustration of the performers. _This is gonna be close._

Finally, they both paused. Monsieur Pierre waved his arm. "The Lady Serene!"

Serena beamed as the audience applauded. Jessilee huffed in disappointment. "This is why I'm better off just doing my day job."

"Congratulations Lady Serene for your excellent performance. I now bestow unto you, the Aclean Princess key." Monsieur Pierre announced, presenting the key. Instead of the jewel on the key, multi-colored insignia of the Aclean league was carved on.

"Thank you so much." Serena replied, smiling. Her pokemon were equally excited as the audience clapped them. She glanced from her pokemon to her friends, who were all applauding. She met eyes with Ash, almost hoping to speak telepathically with him.

 _Ash, thank you for believing in me._

* * *

"Serena! You did fantastic!" Ash exclaimed.

Serena shied away a little. "Thanks Ash."

"You did a fantastic job" Max added.

"Yeah, really well done." Zach commented.

"Thank you all for cheering me on." Serena replied. "But Zach, where's Mr. Ivy?"

"Oh, he's with Veronica. They should be over here any second now."

As if on cue, Veronica turned the corner with her father. "Hey Serena, great job."

"Thanks." Serena replied. _But what does your dad think?_

"Serena," Mr. Ivy started. Serena immediately straightened up. There was something about the businessman's tone that if anyone was unprepared, they would be startled.

"Yes?"

"Serena, that was the most incredible performance I've ever seen."

Serena lit up, almost gasping in excitement. "Really? I thought you hated it, I didn't see you vote and-"

"That's because he was one of the first people to vote for you." Veronica explained.

"Of course, you won, hands down." Mr. Ivy explained. "I'm rough, but not ruthless."

"I'm glad you had a good time Mr. Ivy." Zach commented.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Ivy asked, turning his attention to Zach.

"I'm sorry! I meant sir!" Zach exclaimed.

"You will be sorry if you don't call me Patrick."

Zach perked up. "Wait, what?"

"Maybe, I was a little too hard on you. There might just be a little hope for you after all."

"You mean it sir? I mean Patrick?"

"We'll see, but for now, I think that will do."

"Thank you daddy." Veronica chimed in.

"Of course sweetheart, now, it's time to move on. Will you two Winters' boys be joining us?"

"In a minute, I gotta talk with Serena for a minute." Zach replied.

"Of course. I hope we'll meet again Serena, farewell until then." Mr. Ivy stated, walking away. Veronica followed

"Bye Mr. Ivy! Bye Veronica." Serena called. The rest of the group shortly followed with their goodbyes. Zach sighed in relief.

"Serena, I don't know how to thank you enough." he said gratefully.

"Yeah, you really bailed him out of that one." Max added. "He probably would've died if you didn't help."

"Hey!" Zach exclaimed.

"No problem, glad I could help. It helped me figure myself out a little more." Serena replied.

"I'm glad." Zach said. "Well, Max we should catch up to them. We are ushering them along afterall."

"Actually, I think I left my stuff at my seat, I'll be back."

As Zach and Max left, Ash suddenly gasped. "I think I left my pokedex at my seat too. I'll be right back. Come on Pikachu."

"Pika-Pi!"

The two dashed off, leaving Serena all alone. She smiled. _I did it. When I focused on just doing what I love, I was able to make everyone happy._ A feeling washed over Serena, a wave of joy, something she hadn't experience in a while. But…

"Oh hey Serena."

Serena spun around to see Misty. "Oh, hey Misty, I didn't see you there."

"It's fine, where's Ash?" she asked.

"Oh, he went to go get his pokedex. He'll be back soon."

"Good, nice job Serena by the way."

"Thank you."

"And, I guess, I owe you an apology."

Serena cocked her head. "What?"

"I guess I was a little, I dunno, jealous."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was kinda silly, I mean, Ash and I have known each other for a long time. I, felt a little threatened by you."

"Really?"

"Like I said, it was kinda silly. I mean, Ash is able to have friends that are girls."

Serena frowned. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, Ash and I are dating." Misty replied.

Serena paled. "W-What?"

"Well, have dated is more accurate. We dated for two years until he moved on with his journey again. I haven't seen him in a while, so, we should just pick up right where we left off. That's the hope."

"Oh, I see." Serena commented, looking down.

Suddenly it clicked. _That's why he's never wanted to go out with me, or even flirt with me. He was dating her. He never really liked liked me. All I was doing was making it more complicated for him. I messed this up, I really am an idiot._

"Hey, guys, I'm back." Ash called. "There you are Misty."

"Ash," Serena asked weakly.

"Yeah Serena, what's up?"

"I'm, so sorry, for making you feel uncomfortable." she mumbled.

"Uncomfortable, what?"

Serena immediately took off, dashing past Misty into out of the building. Ash was a combination of confused and shocked at the sight.

"Serena!" he called out. "Misty, what did you do?"

"I was just testing something." she said, a little concerned at Ash's tone.

"What?"

"I said we dated, that was it."

"Why would say that?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Because it's true." Misty retorted.

"And you wondered why I left." he mumbled, hurrying past her.

"Ash wait!" Misty contradicted, grabbing Ash's wrist. "What's going on? I thought you wanted to be with me."

Ash pulled out of her grasp and hurried out of the building, Pikachu following close behind.

"Ash!" Misty called, turning to go after him. A hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to face Zach with his brother, the latter keeping her still.

"Don't you think you've helped enough missy." Max commented aggressively.

"Let go of me!" she ordered, smacking Max's hand.

"Hey, you can't-"

Zach stepped in front of his brother. "Misty, let's have a chat."

* * *

 **OOOH, nice. I'm sorry for the wait guys. I kept on having distraction after distraction and finals, and it took longer. But hey, it's a longer chapter, so, that's always nice *Nervous laugh***

 **Anyway, be sure to review, tell me how I did, and I promise, more updates will come sooner. Thanks for your patience, until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	24. Confession

**Amourshippers, prepare for fluff.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

"Serena!" Ash called.

"Pika-Pika!" his pokemon echoed.

"Where could she be Pikachu?" Ash asked, glancing at the trees all around them. Small bits of dying sunlight draped through the canopy of the temperate trees, but there were no pokemon in sight. Not that it mattered. "This is the direction she went right?"

"Pikachu." the pokemon mumbled.

"Maybe she's this way?" Ash said pointing. They walked briskly in that direction, until the end of the forest could be made out. Trees gave way to a long cliff that stretched out to what looked like forever. Below both of them the sun reflected off the ocean, the sky turning pink and orange. "It's getting late, you don't think she left did you?"

"Pika-Pika!" the pokemon yelped.

"What is it?" Ash asked eagerly. Pikachu pointed down the cliffline, and Ash could see a figure sitting down. "You think that's her?"

"Pika-Pi!"

"Okay, good. Um, Pikachu."

"Pi?"

"I have a favor to ask. I want to go talk to Serena, because I messed up bad. I just need to talk, and I'd like to do it alone. I know you don't like going in your pokeball, but-"

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu cried, nodding.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Ash replied. He turned to face the figure. "Right, here I go."

Ash walked along the cliffside. As he got closer, more features began to appear, like long honey-colored hair. Sure enough, there was Serena. She was resting her chin on her knees, curled up into a little ball staring out into the ocean. Ash began to lightly jog.

"Serena!" he called.

The figure perked up, and turned to face the Ash. Ash stopped a few yards away from Serena. "There you are Serena. Why'd you take off like that?"

Serena just stared at Ash for a minute. "Y-You're here."

"Of course I am. You ran off, what happened?" Serena just looked back at the ocean. Ash took a step closer. "You know, you can talk to me. I know there's been something on your mind, you can talk to me, anytime. Really, I'm here for you. I mean, you were always there for me, at least I can-"

"Ash, you don't need to do this."

"Do what?"

"Come and tell me it's all okay. I get it, you just want to be with Misty, I was just making it complicated. Just go, I'll be alright."

"First of all, no, you won't be alright. Second, Serena, I don't know what Misty said to you, but, I don't like-like her.

"But, I saw you two before, you were all nervous and stuttering."

"Yeah, that's what happens when girls get too close!" Ash retorted. "I'm sorry, but I know for a fact she was just being spiteful."

"So you admit that you never went out with Misty?" Serena asked.

Ash paused, looking down. "I, um, it's complicated."

"It's not a hard question, did you go out with her, yes or no?" Serena asked,

Ash sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, I did."

Serena paled. "So, it's true then. You like Misty."

"No, I don't, not anymore at least. Now that I think about, I was oblivious to all my feelings until I was about 14, and even then, I'm still not very good with them. I just knew she liked me, and I didn't want her to hate me, so, yeah."

"So, you dated her because you wanted to make her happy?"

"Yeah, I led her on for a while, because I was an absolute idiot. When my mom finally figured out what was going on, she told me exactly what I was doing. I tried to fix it, but the damage had been done, so, I had to break up with her. She was okay, but still would find ways to flirt and stuff like that. Honestly it was me just being stupid."

"You're not stupid, don't talk like that." Serena interjected. "Sometimes you make mistakes, we all do. At least you try to deal with your problems instead of running away from them."

Ash softened his expression. "What're you talking about?"

Serena panicked "I-"

"You've been acting really weird about your performing career." Ash said, frowning. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

Serena stopped, paling again. _It slipped, what do I do?_ Serena thought.

" _You can't keep him in the dark forever."_ Zach's voice echoed. _"A relationship built on secrecy is doomed to failure. Promise me you'll tell him, okay?"_

Serena sighed. _But if I tell him, all that stuff he just said about me making him happy could disappear! He's already really emotional right now._

"Serena? Are you okay?" Ash asked.

Serena looked back at Ash. There was a look on his face, one that she had seen a lot. A look of deep concern. _I know what I have to do. Please Ash, don't hate me._

"You should probably sit down."

"Um, okay." Ash complied, sitting adjacent to Serena.

She turned to face him. "I, wasn't fully honest with you. I wasn't on a journey when you found me. I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"I told you I became Kalos Queen right?"

"Yeah."

"So, I was Kalos queen for about a year or so. But then, I found out my mom got really hurt in a Rhyhorn racing accident. I tried to be there for her, but then my dad showed up and suddenly wanted to get closer to me, and I was torn between the two. Then they both started fighting, and I didn't really know what to do! My performing life wasn't that great either. I got a lot of complaints all at once, and I did my best, but it seemed like no matter how hard I tried-"

"You just couldn't seem to make everyone happy."

"Yeah,"

"I know how that is." Ash explained. "So, then what, you just picked up and ran?"

Serena looked down. "Yeah, I did. I didn't know where else to go, so I just travelled around," She blushed again. "Looking for you."

Ash put his head down too. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"That's not your fault." Serena said. "If anyone should feel bad, it's me."

Ash looked confused, turning back to Serena. "What do you mean?"

"Ash, remember that promise I made you?"

Ash paused for a minute. "Maybe, refresh my memory."

"I said, I was going to get better, then I was going to come find you. But, that wasn't what happened at all. I was the biggest mess, and you still didn't turn me down, because you're well, you!"

"Serena, where's this going?"

"Ash, you've always been so kind to me. You were there for me when I hurt my knee, and-"

"Both times." Ash interjected. Serena glared at Ash, clearly not amused. "Sorry, bad joke. Please continue."

"Okay, you were kind to everyone, brave, and never backed down to help fight for your friends. I enjoyed every minute of when we traveled together, and that still hasn't changed. You said to me 'never give up until it's over', and you still inspire me to be the best I can be. I let you down by not being good enough."

Ash put a reaffirming hand on Serena's shoulder. She perked up, turning her head to face Ash. "It's okay Serena. You needed a friend, and coming to find me was not a problem. Like I said before, not being there for you was the problem. That's my fault, and frankly, it was completely avoidable."

"What do you mean?"

"Can I tell you a story?"

"Yeah."

Ash leaned back on his hands. "Okay, so after my breakup with Misty, I went and talked with my mom, she's pretty good about that sort of thing. We got talking about my other companions, and you got brought up."

Serena smiled, brushing her hair back. "What did you say?"

"Well, I started to talk about you, how we met before, and how you traveled with me. Then, my mom got this weird smile on her face. When I asked what it was about, she said 'I think that Serena girl liked you.'" Ash explained.

Serena's cheeks instantly reddened. _It was that obvious!_ she wondered.

Ash looked confused. "What's wrong?" he asked, glancing at Serena's now reddened face.

"Nothing!" Serena exclaimed.

Ash looked at her suspiciously for a second, but then shrugged. "Right, so I thought she was full of beans, but then of course, we talked about the kiss."

Serena reddened. "Y-You remember that?"

Ash nodded his head. "Of course I do, how do you not remember something like that? Anyway, on my journey, I re-visited the Hoenn region, hoping to find you there, but didn't. Then, I went to the Kalos region again, hoping to find you, but didn't. Now I know why, because you were looking for me. What bad timing, huh? "

Serena looked down. "Yeah, it was, but, why did you want to find me so bad?"

"I was hoping to find you, and ask you a question."

"Ask me what?"

"You don't have to," Ash looked away. "It's not an easy question."

"What is it? Ash you can ask me, I promise you, I won't be mad."

Ash looked down. "Serena, did you like me?"

Serena's still red face became even more red. "I, um." she was speechless. _This is my chance. To finally tell him, I need to be honest with him. He needs to know the truth, please mouth, just let me say it._ "Ash, yes!"

Ash's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes! I knew I liked you since that very first day in the forest as kids. Every minute traveling with you was one of my happiest times. You supported me, and as I got to know you, I liked you even more! Sometimes I was upset at you, but even now, I see how much you've improved. You've only gotten better!"

Ash was big-eyed and had a surprised look on his face. Serena hid her embarrassed in her hands. _Did I just say all that out loud?! Ugh, now he thinks I'm a total weirdo. I really messed up._

"Serena, I, I'm so sorry." Ash muttered.

Serena lifted her head up, looking at Ash's face. He looked pained, like he was trying to say something. _This is sounding like a rejection already._ Serena thought.

"I, shut you down so many times. I didn't know, I'm so sorry." he continued.

Serena shook her head. "You weren't that interested, it's not your fault."

"But it is! If I'm this bad at being a friend, then why on earth should I even think about being in a relationship."

"One bad relationship experience doesn't define your whole life. Besides," Serena said, blushing a little. "I don't think you'd be all that bad in a relationship."

"Really? Name one girl I've made happy today." Ash replied.

She paused, her cheeks turning red a little bit. "Y-You made me happy."

Ash reddened slightly. "You mean it?"

"Yes, you've always made be very happy." Serena replied. "I love to be around you."

Ash looked relieved, but frowned only moments later. He shot up, turning his back to Serena. "Argh! Serena why did you say that!"

"Say what?" she asked concerned.

"That!"

"That I love to be around you?"

"But Serena, don't you get it? That's exactly the problem!" he said angrily.

"How is that a problem?" Serena retorted.

"It's a problem, because, I'm not the most best person, and I get so wrapped up in what I want to do that others' feelings completely go over my head. I offend a lot of people, and they think I'm annoying because, I dunno, they think I care more about my pokemon than other people. I do my best, but I'm still the epitome of brash, tactless, and insensitive, and Serena, I don't want you to be close to me!"

Serena's eyes were welling up. "Why? Ash, this isn't like you. Why are you pushing me away?"

"Because you're the last person world I want to hurt!"

Serena paused, processing that. "Why?" she asked nervously.

"Because, I feel good when I'm around you. Just the way you help people, the way you smile, the way you, I dunno, be you. You help me be happy, and I don't want to ruin that with my brashness. I've already made you upset, and I don't want to ruin what we have, because-"

"Because?" Serena asked.

"Because," Ash's face was completely red. "I think, it's because, I like you."

Serena was shocked. Her lips quivered, and she put her hands in front of her face. "Y-You mean it?"

"Yeah, I do. If you still want to leave, I get it. I know I hurt you a lot, so-" Ash turned around to face Serena again, but as he did so, Serena lunged into a hug. Ash took a step back, his arms thrown out. "Serena?"

"Ash! I love you too!" she exclaimed, resting her head on his chest.

"R-Really? You still do? Even after everything?" Ash asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes!" she replied. Her arms draped over his shoulders, looking up to face Ash's eyes. "I always have! I know you're not perfect, but I know you try your best, and that's good enough."

"Serena, I-" Ash began, then sighed. "I'm so glad."

Serena stuck her head up from Ash's chest. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, just, I'm just not used to being this close to a girl." Ash replied, smiling nervously.

Serena immediately backed off, turning around in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!"

"No, it's fine." Ash replied. "I just, hold on." He walked over to her, putting his arms around her from behind. Serena blushed furiously as Ash put his head on her shoulder. "Thank you, so much, for not giving up on me."

Serena leaned her head on Ash's. "Well, you're worth it."

"Pika-Pi!" another voice interjected. Ash and Serena turned to see Pikachu bounding towards them. Ash smiled, picking up his pokemon.

"There you are, glad you're here buddy." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu, things are going to be a little different now. Ash continued. He reached out, grabbing Serena's hand, which Serena accepted gladly. "Serena's going to be with us for a while."

"Pika-Pi!" the pokemon echoed excitedly.

"Great, I'm glad you're excited." Ash replied. "Serena?"

Her gaze snapped from her clasped hand to Ash. "Yeah?"

"There's something I need to take care of."

* * *

Back in town, Ash and Serena held hands, walking back towards the Pokemon Performance building, Pikachu following close behind. Just outside of it, Misty stood with Zach, and Max stood not too far behind. Max perked up as he saw them.

"Hi guys!" he called.

"Hey Max." Ash replied.

Misty turned to face Ash, a sorrowful look on her face. Zach smiled upon seen them. "Hello again, glad to see you're back." he commented.

"We've had a long talk, sorry for worrying you."

Max glanced down at the two holding hands. "Oh, you had THAT kind of talk. Nice." he said, nodding up and down, a cheesy grin across his face. Misty looked down after glancing at the two holding hands.

"Serena," she said quietly.

He glanced over at Misty. "Yeah."

"I, I'm sorry, for real this time. I got jealous, and spiteful, and there's no excuse for what I did. And Ash, you deserve so much better than me."

Ash glanced over at Serena, who let go as he walked towards Misty, pausing a couple of feet away. "I'm sorry, I guess some of this is my fault too. You're pretty great, and I don't doubt you'll become one of the greatest water pokemon masters ever, but, I just don't feel that way about you."

"I know." Misty replied tearfully.

"Misty, one day, you're gonna meet the person right for you." Ash continued. "And when you do, I'll be there, cheering you on. You can do it Misty, I believe in you."

"Oh my gosh, Ash Ketchum, you are the biggest sap on the planet." Misty replied, batting at her eyes as she looked up at Ash. "Thank you."

Ash pulled Misty into a hug, while Zach smiled just behind. "I'm glad they worked that out." he said.

As Misty pulled away, she sighed. "Well, I gotta get going, my boat's gonna be here soon."

Zach frowned. "You're not staying?"

"No, I have a gym to look after, but it was nice to meet you all. Zach, thanks for the chat, I needed it."

"Glad to help." he replied.

"And Ash, win this thing." Misty added.

Ash smiled, pumping his fist. "You bet I will."

"Anyway, I gotta go, thank you all, goodbye!"

As Misty waved goodbye, Serena walked forward to stand next to Ash. "How're you doing?"

"I'm doing well, life is good, I'm glad I took care of that."

"I think we've intruded on the lovebirds enough." Zach mumbled to his brother.

"Yeah, we better skedaddle, Mr. Ivy wants us for dinner."

"Let's just bow out stage left." Zach suggested. "Okay," he announced audibly. "Well, Max and I have to go, but, we'll see you guys soon."

"Okay then, bye guys." Ash said.

"Bye!" Max replied energetically, and took off with his brother.

Serena sighed, leading Ash to glance at her. "What's up?"

"I'm just happy." Serena replied, holding on to Ash's arm. Ash blushed slightly, leading Serena to giggle. "You're kind of adorable."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked incredulously.

"It means you're nice to be around."

"Well, I'm glad. Wait, I'm not a sap am I?"

"A little bit, but, you're my sap now."

 **As we go through life, we experience challenges, hardships, and strifes. Inevitably, mistakes are made, but it is the people who truly care about us who will look past them, and see our best selves. As Ash has made a strong bond with Serena, they now can look on to better horizons. As the week comes to a close, what else lies in store for our heroes? Find out, as the journey continues!**

* * *

 ***Sniff* It's so great, I love this couple. They're so good for eachother! Sorry if it seems a little bit OOC, and I hope the buildup was good, let me know in the reviews. Anyway guys, thanks for reading. You can expect a few more updates in January, I'll have lots of time to write then. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	25. Champions' Day!

**Yay, I'm back.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

"Hello, and welcome back to the Aclean League, where champions are born. I'm Jimmy Allen, here with Alexis Glade to give you all the up-to-date news of the Aclean League."

"That's right Jim." Alexis added. "We've had quite the Grace Week, filled to the brim with fun activities, but the best is still to come."

"What can we expect for the rest of the Aclean League?" Jimmy asked. "We only have today and tomorrow left."

"Well, today is the Champions' day, and tomorrow, the festival has the ever awaited finale parade."

"What's Champions' day Alexis?"

"Champions' day is when the remaining 32 pokemon trainers in the league get together to chat, get to know one another, and have a fancy dinner."

"And we'll get to go too, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Absolutely." Alexis replied. "And Red will be there, and the 5 other champions."

"You know, I was a little curious about that." Jimmy added. "Where's the Alola champion. I don't remember seeing him in the opening ceremony."

"That's because the Alola region has no official champion as of now. It's the first time in history where a champion has not attended the Aclean League." Alexis explained.

"Aww, that's a bummer, but Alola trainers can still participate?"

"Absolutely. If one from the Alola region wins, they'll be the pokemon master, and the new champion."

"Woah, amazing!" Jimmy stated enthusiastically. "So remember, if you're still a competitor in the Aclean League, then be sure to come."

"Yes, and with the finale parade tomorrow, the finest pokemon coordinators will be working on making the last day, the best day."

 _ ***Insert favorite Pokemon opening theme here***_

The daylight shone through the blinds as Ash's alarm went off. He smacked it, and sat up. "Morning Pikachu!" he said enthusiastically.

"Pika-Pika?" Pikachu asked drowsily.

"You know what today is, right?"

"Pika?"

"Well, today is Champions' day here at the Aclean League. So, we get to hang out and meet a bunch of different people."

"Pika!" Pikachu echoed excitedly.

Ash sighed. "Yeah, so let's get ready to meet the day." Ash began to finish his morning routine, and was combing his hair when there was a knock on the door. "Huh, who could that be?" Ash peeked outside, smiling at the person just outside. "Oh hi there Serena." he commented.

"Hey there Ash." she replied. "Can I come in."

"Sure." he replied, pulling the door fully open. "Come on in."

"Thanks." she said, taking a few steps in. There were a few articles of clothing on the floor, but it wasn't too messy, and Serena took a seat on the spare bed as Ash went back to fixing his hair. "How're you doing today Ash?"

"I'm doing pretty great, today is Champions' day."

"Huh, Champions' day."

"Yeah, it means I get to go to a fancy dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah, that's tonight." Serena asked, some excitement drained out of her voice.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ash replied, peeking his head out of the bathroom.

"Oh, no, it's just, I was kinda hoping to be there with you."

"Well, you can right?"

"No, it's the competing trainers only, and one small pokemon of choice."

"Okay, so Pikachu can come, but you can't?"

"Ash it's fine. I'll be alright."

"I can not go if you want."

"No, this is important for you, and if it's important for you, it's important for me too. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay, if you're sure." Ash replied, glancing back at his hair. "My goodness, why do I even try?!" he exclaimed at the mess on his head.

Serena giggled. "Well, you're just combing it the wrong way. Here, let me help." She stood up, and grabbed the comb from Ash. She combed through it as Ash ducked down slightly. When she finally stopped, she stood up straight. "Ta-da! Done."

"Wow, thanks Serena." Ash replied, turning from the mirror to face Serena.

"Don't mention it. Glad to help."

They smiled at each other, their eyes lingering for a few more seconds, until Ash stopped abruptly. "Um, I better make sure that I have my suit, just wait here a minute."

"Oh, um, okay." Serena said. Ash walked out of the bathroom, and Serena sighed. _Did I do something wrong?_ she wondered.

"Pika-Pi?" Pikachu asked.

Serena glanced at the mouse. "Pikachu, what am I doing?"

"Pika?"

"I just, I dunno, Ash still seems a little off ever since the other day. I'm not doing anything wrong am I?"

Pikachu lept over to Serena, hugging her leg. "Pika-Pikachu." the pokemon replied sweetly.

Serena smiled. "I'm glad you still like me. I wish I could talk to you like Veronica can."

Pikachu looked up at Serena, posing in a little shrug. "Pika-Pika."

"Serena!" Ash called. "I'm in trouble."

Serena peeked out of the bathroom. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I packed my suit for the trip, just in case I needed it, but it's too small on me!"

Serena glanced at Ash. He was wearing a black suit, but the pant legs were at least three inches too short, and the jacket wasn't doing much better. Serena frowned. "Yeah, we'll need to fix that."

"You think we can find one in the market?"

"Maybe, let's check today."

"Sounds like a plan. It'll be like our mission!"

Serena giggled. "Okay then, let's go."

* * *

"Hello, welcome to the Aclean clothing shop. How can I help you?"

"Hi, we need to get a suit, for him." Serena said, gesturing to Ash.

"We'd love to help, come right this way good sir." the attendant replied. Ash and Serena made their way behind the attendant as she walked through the store. "Is there any specific color you have a preference for?"

"No, not really. I just need one for tonight."

"Oh, so you're going to the Champions' day dinner, congratulations."

"Thank you." Ash replied. "So, what do you think is good."

"Okay, you'd look really nice in a navy blue color, I think I know just the one for you." the attendant replied. She walked around the store, picking up a pure navy blue suit, along with a white shirt. "How does this one look?"

"Wow, it looks great! Can I try it on?"

"Of course, the dressing rooms are just down there."

"Cool, come on Pikachu."

"Pika-Pi!"

Ash and Pikachu dashed down to the dressing room, leaving Serena behind. The attendant gestured to a bench. "And you can sit there if you'd like. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you so much." Serena replied. The attendant walked back to the counter and Serena took a seat next to the bench, sighing.

"Well, hello sir!" the attendant exclaimed. Serena perked up, glancing over to the counter. The new customer was obscured by a pillar, but he looked familiar.

"Hello there, I just need this tailored. The sleeves are a little short, and I'd like them let out by about 2 inches."

"Of course, we'll have that ready for you in no time."

"I appreciate that, thank you."

Serena paused, feeling a buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out, only to see a picture of her mother. Serena sighed, putting it back in her pocket. "Great another message." she commented, sarcasm tinting her voice, but guilt in her expression.

"Parent troubles huh?" a voice commented. Serena looked up, to see a familiar face.

"Mr. Ivy?"

"Hello Serena, I didn't expect to see you in a place like this." the businessman commented.

"Oh, I'm here for Ash. He's going to the Champions' dinner, but he needs a new suit."

"I see." Mr. Ivy replied. "Have a seat, let's talk." Serena moved slightly, so the large man could sit. "How're you doing today?" he asked.

"I'm doing well, how's Veronica?"

"Oh, she's doing fine, I promised her an uninterrupted day with Zach, so I'm just running some errands."

"That was nice of you."

"Yeah, he may not be my favorite person in the world, but, he cares a great deal about my daughter, and I respect that."

"Yeah, I get that." Serena replied.

"So, parent troubles?"

Serena frowned. "Um, yeah."

"I don't mean to be nosy, but, that looked a lot like a Rhyhorn racer I saw."

"Yeah, she races. She wanted me to do it too, but, I found something else."

"And I'm glad for it." he boomed, Serena wincing slightly at the volume. "You're the greatest performer seen since Aria."

"Thanks, but, she's out of it now. She got hurt, and, well, she's kinda-"

"I see." Mr. Ivy hummed. "So, what's the problem?"

"It's, um, complicated."

"Of course, I didn't mean to impose." Mr. Ivy replied, leaning back. "I'm sure it is, but, can I tell you a story?"

Serena nodded. "Sure."

"Alright, but I must warn you, I say this in complete confidence. This is a personal story that I'm sharing with you, and I don't want you to go blab about it."

Serena nodded. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Alright," Mr. Ivy began. "This happened, say, 5 years ago. Veronica was 14 at the time, but she wasn't interested in going on a journey, so she stayed with me and her mother. But, unfortunately, her mother, died, from a Seviper bite."

Serena frowned. "I'm so sorry."

"It was hard on us all, but Veronica especially was devastated. They were close, her mother and her, and I wasn't able to fully fill that hole. Even now, that's a very vulnerable spot for her."

"Is, that why you're so protective of her?"

Mr. Ivy chuckled. "Sharp as a tack, you are. She's all the family I have left, and we've looked out for each other through it all. She is my one precious gem, which is why if Zach lifts a finger on her, I'll personally see to it that he's fed to Groudon."

Serena giggled. "I'm glad you and Veronica are so close."

"Me too, and it can be that way for you too. That's my point is Serena, I encourage you to not give up on your family too easily. From what I see, they just want to make you happy. Your mother did let you go on a journey, didn't she?"

Serena nodded, looking down. "Yeah, she did."

"I'm sure, that with time, you can work through it with your family, but you need to be willing to take the call when it comes." he said, pointing to her pokedex. Looked from Mr. Ivy to her pokedex. She sighed.

"Thank you Mr. Ivy."

"Honored to help." he replied. As if on cue, Ash walked stepped out the door. Serena turned to face him, but was a little shocked when he walked out with it in is arm and not on him. "Why, hello again."

"Oh, hi Mr. Ivy." Ash replied, Pikachu bounding out of the room just behind him. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm waiting for my suit jacket to be tailored."

"Yeah, I think I need to do that too. This suit's a little too big."

"Let's ask the attendant again."

"Ask me what?" the attendant added, walking over.

"This suit's a little small." Ash explained.

The attendant nodded, her expression turning thoughtful. "If that's too small, my one concern is that we don't have one that is your size. If you like it, we can modify it slightly, but that's rather expensive."

Ash and Serena looked at eachother. "How expensive are we talking about here?"

"5000 poke-dollars."

Serena looked at Ash. "We don't have that much!"

"Yeah, I'm still skimping from the hotel. What're we gonna do?"

"I'll take care of it." Mr. Ivy added.

Ash turned to face Mr. Ivy. "Really?"

"Of course." he boomed. "Anything for a friend of Veronica's." He handed a card to the attendant. "Do what you need to do."

"Of course sir." the attendant replied, swiping the card. "Your modifications will be done by 2 at the latest."

"Excellent." Mr. Ivy stated. "But work on his suit first, I'm in no rush."

"Of course."

"Thank you so much." Serena added. "And thank you Mr. Ivy."

"Of course, now, I'm afraid I must be off." the businessman replied, glancing at his watch. "If I'm going to be done before Veronica's is, I need to finish my list. I wish you two luck, in all your endeavors. Until we meet again." he continued, backing out.

"Thank you!" Ash called.

"Thanks again!"

"Alright sir, I'll need to see the suit on you so I can make the alterations."

"Cool!" Ash replied enthusiastically.

* * *

As Serena waited on the bench, Pikachu bounded out of the back room. "Pika-Pi!"

"Oh, hey Pikachu." Serena commented.

The back door opened fully, and out walked Ash. He had the navy blue suit on, with a white shirt and tie. He was looking at himself, utterly fascinated. "Wow, this looks great."

"I'm glad you think so." the attendant replied, stepping out of the back room."

"Hey Serena, what do you think?"

Serena stared at Ash. The air around him just glistened as he smiled. _He looks so, handsome!_ She brushed her hair back, blushing slightly. "You look great Ash."

"Alright, then you're good to go. I'll get a bag for that."

As the attendant walked into the back room, and Ash took a seat. "Thanks for waiting Serena, I know that took a while."

"N-No problem Ash." she replied, still blushing.

"Is something wrong Serena?"

"N-No, I'm fine, it's just. You, um, look really nice is all."

Ash looked blankly at Serena for a moment, but then smiled. "Thanks Serena, I'm glad you like it. You're great with that fashion stuff, I'd be totally sunk without you."

"Well, I really didn't have a say in it, but, I'm glad you value my opinion. I mean, I think it looks really nice on you." Serena added.

"Really?"

"I mean, yeah you wear a lot of the same clothes often, but you look really nice." Serena's face completely reddened. "Not to say you don't look nice normally, I mean I like how you look! That's not to say I don't like you just for that, I just meant, ugh!" she buried her face in her lap. "Why do I even say anything." she mumbled.

Suddenly, she felt a warmth on her hand. Serena glanced down to see Ash's hand take hers, and he scooted closer to her. "It's okay, I get it. Don't worry about it."

As she sat up, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Ash immediately flushed. "Uh, Serena, what're you doing?"

Serena immediately sat up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's not, I just-"

"I made it awkward didn't I? I'm sorry Ash." she replied, hiding her face with her hands.

"No Serena, you didn't do anything wrong, I just, didn't see that coming."

Serena sighed. "Don't worry about it, I won't do it again."

"Serena, no I didn't mean to make you upset, it's just, I don't know."

The attendant walked out of the back room. "Sorry, that took longer than expected."

"You know what, I didn't change out of the suit. Thanks for the bag." Ash said, standing up. He made his way to the dressing room, while Serena sat on the bench, her face still in her hands.

 _He did it again, I was trying to be close, and he pushed me away. What's going on here? Is he scared? I didn't mean to make him feel uncomfortable. I just, want to be close._ Serena sighed. _I don't want to ruin it._

As soon as Ash came out of the dressing room, he walked over to Serena and Pikachu, carrying the bag in his hands. "Well, I'm ready to go. Let's head out Serena."

"Um, yeah, okay." Serena replied.

The group wandered out of the store, Ash leading with Serena following close behind. She stared at Ash as he walked. _He's probably shy. That has to be it. He said so himself that he gets nervous when girls get close. But he was close when we talked by the cliff, so what's the problem here?_

 _Wait. No._

 _Ash wouldn't do that._ Serena thought. _He said he learned his lesson, he wouldn't try and trick me, but, he would say something to try and make me happy. That's just who he is. But, he wouldn't lead me on. Would he?_

 **Uh-oh, Serena's getting nervous, but in her defense, I'd wonder too. Anyway, unfortunately, I am the bringer of bad news. For this NanoWrimo parody writing flurry, my teacher says I can only work on one story at a time.**

 **Because this story has over 50,000 words already (the goal for the story writing class) I had no choice but to pick my Overwatch story as my focus for the month. But don't worry, I will come back, just, this will probably be my last chapter I post for the month. I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway, be sure to tell me how I did in the reviews, if you have questions just let me know. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	26. Champions' Day! Pt2

**Well now, we're back. Thanks for being patient. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

"And, done!" Ash announced, glancing down at Pikachu. The pokemon cheered, clapping its hands together. "I know Pikachu, I'm excited to see who we're gonna meet."

"Pika-Pi!"

There was a knock on the door, and Ash stood up. "That must be Serena." he said excitedly. He mad his way to the door, and opened it slightly. "Hey there!"

"Hi Ash." Serena replied, holding a little gift box in her hands. "I, um, got you something."

"Thanks, come on in!" Ash replied., grabbing the box and holding the door open for Serena to step in. "I just finished helping Pikachu get ready."

"Pika-Pikachu!" the pokemon interjected, gesturing to it's bow tie.

"Aww, you look so adorable Pikachu." Serena commented. "Are you ready to go Ash?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ash said, looking down at himself. "How do I look?"

Serena giggled. "Great, but your tie is a little crooked, let me help." She walked over to Ash, reaching out to his tie, adjusting it slightly. "See? No problem. You look handsome as ever."

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed as he looked in the mirror. "I look great, thanks for everything Serena."

"Don't mention it, I love to help."

"I know, it's one of the great things about you."

Serena's cheeks reddened slightly. "Thanks Ash, that's very sweet of you to say."

"No problem," Ash replied. "How're you doing?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah, today has been a lot about making sure I'm not behind for Champions' Day, but I feel like I've been dragging you around everywhere to help me. I know you wanted to come, and I feel bad that you're not able to."

"Don't worry about it Ash," Serena assured. "I'll be fine, it's like I said earlier, being at this event is important for you, so it's important for me too."

"I know," Ash relented. "But I guess, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Ash, I'm fine, but I'm flattered that you care about me so much, it means a lot to me."

Ash took a step forward, reaching his arms out and pulled Serena into a hug. Serena's face turned bright as her head was brought to his chest. Ash rested his chin on her hair, smiling. "You're pretty great, you know that?"

"I-" Serena stuttered. "T-Thank you Ash."

"Pika-Pi!" the pokemon cried urgently, pointing at the door. Ash immediately pulled away, smiling at Serena one more time.

"Good luck." Serena stated.

"You too, I mean, have fun!" Ash replied, smiling nervously as he backed away. Serena giggled slightly as he stumbled out the door with his pokemon. As soon as she left, her smile remained.

 _He seems sincere._ Serena thought. _But then again, he wouldn't want to hurt my feelings either. Ash Ketchum, please be honest with me. Please._

* * *

"Wow Pikachu, get a load of that!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pi-ka!"

"So this is the Champion's building. It looks so cool!"

The building they were facing was one of the smaller ones they had seen on the island, but it's grand architecture set it apart even more from its neighboring buildings. The color scheme varied from red, blue, yellow, and green, arranged in alternating circular patterns. Across the floor was speckled with diamond-shaped, black and white tiles.

"Pika-Pi!" the pokemon echoed, bounding off of Ash's shoulder, making a point to bounce on only white tiles.

"Hey, wait up!" Ash called.

Both Ash and Pikachu rushed to the entrance, only to be stopped by two large men in dark suits.

"State your name please." one asked.

"Oh, Ash Ketchum, and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Alright, we're going to ask some security questions just to clarify your identity, that okay?"

"Um, sure?" Ash muttered, unsure what else to say.

"Would you mind explaining who you fought for your second round and what pokemon they used?"

"Um, let's see. Oh yeah! That'd be Trip, he used his Serperior and I used Greninja."

"What about your most recent battle, who was it?"

"Yeah, it was Keith. He had a Sharpedo and Steelix."

The other security guard handed the first one a tablet, nodding as he did so. "It checks out."

"Excellent, enjoy your night Mr. Ketchum, the events will take place in the grand ballroom, straight ahead."

"Thanks!" Ash replied enthusiastically. "Come on Pikachu."

"Pika-Pi!"

The two stepped into the building and continued forward. The inside of the building was just as grand as the outside, but much more illuminated. Grand columns were scattered across the room, along with an empty secretary desk and some waiting couches. "Huh, this place almost looks like the hotel we're staying at." Ash turned to face his pokemon, but a look of nervousness flashed over his face when the pokemon was absent. "Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

Ash turned to see that Pikachu was staring at something on the walls in an adjacent hallway that was blocked off by some velvet rope.

"Pikachu, don't go down there!" Ash called, chasing after his pokemon. His pokemon hadn't wandered far, stopping almost immediately after the rope. Ash walked over, only to see some portraits scattered all along the wall. Pikachu was observing a picture of all the champions lined up.

"What're you looking at?"

"Pika-Pika!" The pokemon was pointing at a very familiar face.

"Hey, you're right, that is Zach."

"Yeah, it's a shame they got my bad side." a voice interjected. Ash jumped back, only to see Zach smiling at the paintings.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it. Personally I think that rope should be at the other end of the hallway." Zach interjected. "It's definitely something isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "I think I've met all of these people."

"Really?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, I've met Wallace, Cynthia, and Diantha, and I've traveled with Iris and you."

"Wow, you get around." Zach replied surprised. "What about Red?"

Ash paused. "No, I haven't. That's kinda funny isn't it, I've met the champions from all the regions except for my home one."

"Well, that can be fixed." Zach commented. "I could introduce you if you'd like."

"Wait, you mean, I could talk with THE Pokemon Master?"

"Of course, that's why we're here. The point of the Champions' Dinner is to get to know each other, you know, outside of the battling. Every trainer in this building has earned their spot as some of the greatest pokemon trainers in the world. The entire purpose of this event is to keep the spirit of the League, and that's to help each other to improve. So what do you say? You ready to meet your destiny?"

"Yeah, you bet I am!" Ash replied enthusiastically. "Let's go!" Zach led Ash down the main hall into the grand ballroom, and it lived up to its name. While smaller in height, it felt bigger than any other building Ash had been in. Trainers were scattered all around, conversing with each one another. Ash's smile grew even wider. "Wow!"

"Yeah, it always feels like this room shouldn't fit in a building like this, but it does."

"This is so cool!"

"I'm glad you like it, let's go see who we can talk to."

"Alright, come on Pikachu." They began to stroll around the ballroom. "Do you know anyone here?"

"There are a few familiar faces, not really, but hey, that's why we're here."

"Well, who do you know?"

"Well, Tim Butt is in the corner." Zach commented, pointing to one of the ends of the ballroom.

"Wait really?" Ash asked. "That's him?" The trainer in question was wearing a deep green suit with a sky blue tie. He was glaring around the room, almost scanning it for something, periodically looking at his pokedex. "What's he doing?"

"I don't know. I've talked with him, I can see why my brother doesn't like him, but I'm sure there's another person to talk to."

"Shut the front door!" another voice yelled.

Both Ash and Zach turned to see a dark skinned girl running towards them. She had long, navy hair that fell down to her legs. Ash could recognize her in an instant.

"Iris!"

"Ash Ketchum! I should've known that-"

Suddenly Iris stumbled over her dress, falling over almost immediately. Zach and Ash immediately dashed over.

"Iris, are you okay?" Zach asked.

"I'll be fine, it's just that I HATE these fancy dresses!"

Ash smiled, helping to pull Iris up. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

"I see you have. You've gotten tall."

"Yeah, I guess you can't call me a kid anymore."

Iris pondered for a moment. "Meh, we'll see."

"Hey Iris, where are the other champions?" Zach asked.

"I dunno, but I think they're coming."

"Cool, I think I'll help them along. Personally, I'm hungry." Zach replied. "See you guys later."

"Alright, see you soon." Ash replied as Zach walked off. "So Iris, you're a champion now?"

"Yeah!" Iris answered enthusiastically. "Pretty great huh?"

"Yeah, that's awesome!"

"Pika-Pi?" Pikachu added.

"No way!" Iris exclaimed. "Is that Pikachu!"

"Pika!" the pokemon exclaimed happily, bounding up to Iris' arms.

"Man it's been forever! Has Ash been good? Or is he still pulling out a fire-type against a water-type?"

"What? Hey! That was one time!" Ash argued.

"Pika-Pika?" Pikachu commented, bounding up to Iris' shoulder, feeling its way through her hair. "Pika?"

"What're you- Oh! Sorry, you won't find Axew there." Iris explained

"What? I thought you could take a small pokemon."

"Yeah, but Axew's not that small anymore. He's kinda sort of a Haxorus now."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Yeah, great for battling, not so great for fitting in hair." Iris joked. "But enough about me. How're you doing? It's been a while."

"Yeah, I have quite to talk about. I went to the Kalos region after I left, got a few cool pokemon there, then the Alola region to go to school, and-"

"Excuse me."

Ash and Iris turned to face Tim who had wandered over to them. "Uh, can I help you?" Iris asked.

"You're Iris, right? The Unova champion?"

"Yeah, she sure is." Ash replied. "I was just telling her about what happened after we were travelling together."

"That's nice." Tim replied dismissively. "Iris, you should show me some of your pokemon, I'd love to see what a dragon master like you is capable of."

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see." Iris continued.

"Really? Not even just your Haxorus?" Tim asked.

"Well, you'll get to see enough of it soon enough. No need to be a BUTT about it."

Tim shuddered slightly. "They use your name wrong once on the news, and suddenly, you're branded for life!" he complained.

"Look, you can't dismiss people that way." Iris continued. "Ash is my friend, and I'd like to keep talking with him. So, if you don't mind, make like a grass-type, and leaf!"

"Whatever." Tim replied. "You're both amateurs in my book anyway."

"Amateurs!" Iris bellowed. "I'll show you an amateur!" She immediately reached for her pokeballs.

"Iris, wait a moment." another voice commented. The three turned to face a tall man, dressed in a black and red suit, but his formal look was thrown off by a red and white baseball cap on his head. Iris immediately straightened up.

"R-Red! He was, um-"

The champion held up his hand. "I've heard enough. While I support fully the battling of pokemon with friends to better oneself, I have a harder time allowing a battle over spite or revenge. I don't know precisely what this gentleman did to you, but what's the correct response here?"

Iris mumbled under her breath. "To flee."

"Good, and as for you, Mr. Tim-"

"You better watch yourself old man." Tim interrupted.

Red tilted his head in confusion. "Oh?"

"I've come to win, and when I do, the whole world will forget you, and they'll know where real power comes from."

"Well, that's quite the aspiration." Red continued. "You should tell me how that goes for you."

Tim's face scrunched into an undignified look of insult. "Don't mock me!"

"Don't treat one of my champions that way!" Red retorted, quietly, but powerfully. "Do I make myself clear?"

The two glared intently at each other, but finally Tim shrugged. "I don't need this, once I prove my point, you'll know who was right." Tim then wandered off, leaving the group to themselves.

"Man, what a jerk."

"It's really quite sad." Red commented.

"Yeah, I wish he was nicer." Ash replied.

"Well, in all fairness, if I was named 'Tim Butt' I probably wouldn't be the nicest person either." Red explained. "Iris, who is this by the way?"

"Oh, this is Ash Ketchum. He and I traveled in the Unova region together."

Red paused, glancing over Ash. "This is him?" he asked, his tone changing slightly.

"Yeah, hi Red." Ash commented shyly.

"Hello Ash, where are you from?" Red asked.

"I-I'm from Pallet town, it's in the-"

"Kanto region, I'm aware." Red replied.

"Right, sorry." Ash stuttered.

"Don't worry about it, I spent a time living there for a while actually."

"Really? That's so cool!" Ash exclaimed.

"It's a fantastic town, I enjoyed my time living there. In fact, I still regularly contact Professor Oak."

"Wow, he never told me that."

"Well, he's not the one to broadcast that sort of thing." Red assured. "Is that your Pikachu?"

Pikachu bounded back to Ash, leading the trainers to smile. "Yeah, this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pika-Pi!" the pokemon echoed.

"That's a fine pokemon you have there. Say, how long have you had it?"

"Oh, about seven years."

"Seven years?" Red asked. "I don't mean to pry, but seven years is a long time to go without evolving any pokemon. How come you haven't evolved him? Is there something holding you back?"

"Well, yeah." Ash explained. "Pikachu didn't want to evolve, because he wanted to prove that he could beat a stronger pokemon without evolving, and I support him fully!"

"Pika-Pika!"

"That's very noble of you." Red replied. "You're a good man Ash, I look forward to seeing you battle in the League. However, there is some business I have to attend to, I trust that I'll see you again. Until then, good luck."

The Pokemon Master stuck his hand out, and Ash shook it. Red wandered in the opposite direction and Iris and Ash watched him leave. "Man, that guy has some kind of magic." Iris commented.

"Yeah, he's got this kind of presence." Ash agreed. "Like just being around him wants to make you a better person."

"I wish I was as cool as him." Iris lamented.

"Excuse me," an usher chimed in. "But the food is ready, if you'd please make your way to the dining hall."

"Ah yeah!" Ash exclaimed. "The best part about dinner!"

* * *

"Hey Red, food's ready." Zach asked, walking into a greenhouse-like building.

"I'll be over soon." Red replied.

Zach saw Red looking down, hiding his face. "Um, you okay Red?"

"I, have a lot on my mind Zach, nothing you need to concern yourself over."

"You sure?" Zach asked. "I happen to know that I'm a fantastic listener."

Red chuckled. "Let's not forget humble too." Red gestured Zach over and Zach quickly complied.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Zach, you're new. You don't know all that much about me yes?"

"Well, I know you single-handedly took down most of Team Rocket, and you know, perfected your battle technique."

"All of that is true, but, not a lot of light is shown on other aspects of my life. My imperfections and mistakes are hidden, partially because of me, and everyone else ignoring them."

"Uh, I don't follow." Zach explained.

"Do you remember the great war?"

"Um, not really, I know my dad never got sent away, but I know it was pre-Aclean League."

"It was one of the greatest conflicts our world had ever seen. The world was at war, a war my father never came back from. I had to take down Team Rocket because the world couldn't handle any more pain. They needed a leader, not an over-achieving 10-year-old. So I became what the world needed, started the Aclean League, and began rebuilding what we lost."

"Wow, no pressure at all there." Zach replied jokingly. "In my opinion you're doing a pretty great job."

"I appreciate that, thank you." Red said smiling. "However, it's Ash."

"What about him?"

"I have a hunch about him." Red explained. "But if I'm right, which is a valid possibility, then, he is a ghost-type, come back to haunt me for my misdeeds."

"Misdeeds?" Zach asked. "What happened?"

Red sighed. "You, might want to sit down."

* * *

 **Hiya everyone, again, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'll do my best to be better. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, be sure to leave a review telling me how to be better. Until next time!**

 **-Zippy**


	27. Champions' Day! Pt3

**Hiya everyone, I'm back!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

As Ash walked to the dining room with Iris, his stomach began to growl slightly.

"Man I'm so hungry!"

"Pika-Pi!"

"Wow, still the same old Ash I knew. You haven't changed a bit, such a kid." Iris commented.

"Well, I could say the same thing about you, miss 'look at me, I'm going to throw down with someone after they said I'm a kid. Go Haxorus!'"

"Ash Ketchum! So help me, I'll throw you out a window, don't think I won't!" Iris exclaimed.

"Alright, fine, sorry." Ash mumbled.

"I might forgive you if you let me hold Pikachu."

"What?"

"I miss being able to hold a small pokemon."

Ash shrugged. "Okay, um, if it's okay with Pikachu?"

"Pika!" the pokemon cried, bounding over to Iris. Iris scooped the mouse up, holding it close.

"Aw, I missed you Pikachu!" Iris exclaimed, squeezing the mouse. Pikachu reflexively immediately used Thunderbolt. Iris screamed as Pikachu attacked, a bright light enveloping them both. When it died down, the sight brought a lot of attention to them, but Iris stood tall. "What're you all looking at?!" she boomed.

"Wow, that must've been a shock." Zach commented, coming up behind the two trainers.

"Zach! So help me!" Iris growled.

"Stand down, Dragon-type girl." Zach continued. "I came to tell you that there's a girl with a Beartic that claims she's a dragon buster here."

"What?!" Iris exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I think her ranking is under questioning right now, so by the Aclean League rules she might need to leave. I'd do it, but I figured that-"

"Say no more!" Iris interrupted. "I'm going to kick her but so hard, she'll be back in North Pole where she belongs!"

She stormed off, leading to a chuckle from Ash. "You know, for calling me out for being a kid so much, she's kinda sorta got the maturity of a 10-year-old."

"Well, I'd say she's fiery, but that's a little too ironic." Zach replied.

Pikachu then lept his way back to Ash. "Hey there buddy." Ash commented. "Um, Zach, where's Red?"

"Oh, he's not feeling too well right now, he should be in soon though. No worries, I'll introduce you."

"That's a shame, I actually saw him tonight though."

"Really?" Zach replied. "What did you think? Personally, I think he's great."

"Yeah, totally, but-"

"But?"

"I dunno, looking back on it, he almost seems kinda-"

"Kind of what?"

"Kinda lonely? I don't know, it's probably just me." Ash reasoned.

Zach nodded. "I see, there's probably some truth to that. Being the head of everything can be kind of wear on you. I think just being there for him is the best thing any of us can do. In the meantime, dinner is served."

"Yeah! I'm so hungry! Let's go, Pikachu."

"Pi-ka!"

The two dashed off, leaving Zach walking close behind. Ash stopped at the dining room entrance. The dining room was just as ornate as the previous ballroom, however, it was about half the size, on one side of the room stood a little podium on a platform that seemed almost stagelike. In the middle of the room sat several darkly stained, circular brown table with a white tablecloth. The tables looked like they could sit about 8 people comfortably. "Woah, there are a lot of people here."

"Yeah, Red wanted us all to sit at the same table, personally I liked that idea more, but Cynthia and Wallace thought it would be better if there were more tables. We get to talk to more people that way."

"Yeah, where do I sit though?"

"You know what? I don't know." Zach replied. "I see some people sitting down, but I could've sworn that the seating was randomized."

"Randomized?" Ash asked. "You mean, like, mixing us up?"

"Yeah, look up there."

As if on cue, Cynthia arrived at the the podium. "Thank you all for coming to the Champions' dinner. As is tradition, the seating will be randomized, so we all can get to know each other a little better." As Cynthia spoke, a monitor dropped down from behind her, displaying the tables in context of the room. "Please come and see where you're sitting, and we'll get this underway." The trainers made their way to the screen and began sitting down accordingly. Ash made his way up with Zach.

"Aw, we're not on the same table." Ash lamented.

"That's not all, Tim's at your table as well." Zach commented.

Ash sighed. "I dunno, maybe we just got off on the wrong foot. We'll still try to be nice!"

Zach smiled. "That's a great attitude to have, good luck."

Ash made his way down to his designated table, being the first one of the first to take his seat. As he waited by Pikachu, Ash turned to face his pokemon. "You excited Pikachu?"

"Pika-Pi!"

"Alright! Me too, I wonder what the other people will be like."

"Excuse me, are you Ash Ketchum?" a voice behind Ash asked.

Ash turned around to face the new voice. Ash turned to face a formally dressed trainer, not much older than he was, with neatly combed, deep red hair. Ash smiled. "I sure am." He replied enthusiastically.

"Okay good, that means I'm at the right table." the trainer replied, sitting down to Ash's right.

"Nice, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Kazuto, pleasure to meet you, is that your Pikachu?"

Ash turned his head to face his pokemon. "Yep, this Pikachu has been with me from day one."

"That's very cool, I'll take it you're from Kanto then, that's the only place I imagine you'd get a Pikachu as a starter."

"Yeah, Pallet town."

"Unfortunately I've never been there." Kazuto replied.

"Oh, it's a little town off of Route 1."

"Got it. I'm from the Sinnoh region myself, my starter was a Riolu, but it's a Lucario now."

"Cool!" Ash exclaimed. "Lucario are amazing! That's honestly a pokemon I wish I would've caught."

"Lucario is pretty stellar, we've worked long and hard to get here, and now, we finally have a shot at being THE pokemon master."

"That's awesome, Pikachu and I are in a similar boat. We're shooting to be the pokemon master too."

"Well, that's a predicament." another voice added. Ash and Kazuto turned to see an all to familiar trainer sit down. "You can't both be a pokemon master, there can only be one."

"Oh, um, hello Tim." Ash commented.

"Hello again," Tim greeted dismissively. "So, Kazuto, I heard your dad hit a rough spot recently."

"Huh?" Ash asked.

Kazuto frowned. "Um, yeah, how-"

"I follow the Kalos League, and WOW!" Tim continued, with an element in his voice Ash couldn't quite put his finger on. "To get up to the finals, only to be cast aside at the last minute. Why, that must've been absolutely brutal."

"It's fine, he's come back from worse before." Kazuto replied tentatively.

"I'm sorry, I'm lost." Ash asked. "What happened?"

"Oh, I was just offering my condolences to Kazuto. His father, Ryuuta Kamishiro, was eliminated from the finals of the Kalos league. Why, I'll bet that puts a lot of pressure on you to succeed in the Aclean League, doesn't it Kazuto?"

"Wait, Ryuuta Kamishiro? Like, the pokemon trainer?" Ash asked. "I've watched him before, he's great!"

"Look, Tim was it?" Kazuto interrupted. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but you need to stop."

"Yeah Tim, we're here to get better, not to pick fights."

"Clearly you weren't paying attention." Tim continued. "You know why they seat us all at the same table?"

Kazuto and Ash glanced at each other for a moment. "Why?"

"They seat the people who are on the same Aclean League bracket, meaning we're all going to face each other at some point. They do it every single Aclean League. Which means I'm going to be facing either one of you, not that I'm scared, I've seen you both battle. The truth is, you're both only here because you lucked out."

"That's not true!" Ash retorted.

"Oh, but it it, especially for you, Ash." Tim began. "You throw whatever pokemon you touch first, even if it is complete and colossal mistake. You might be able to get away with it now, but let me tell you, when I'm done with you, your Pikachu's going to be a lot more comfortable in its pokeball."

"Pika!" Pikachu growled, electricity sparking at its cheeks.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" Ash exclaimed.

"My problem is that people like you are able to be in a place like this. I worked to be here. I've worked harder than anyone in this room, and they place me with you: Ash Ketchum, the child of the Aclean League!"

"Hey, that's not true, we all earned the same amount of gym badges, we deserve to be here." Kazuto reasoned.

"Anyone with a Caterpie can get gym badges if they work hard enough, that doesn't mean they're more skilled. For example, Kazuto, you faced a trainer with a Cofagrigus on your first round here, why were you able to beat it?"

"How did-"

"Why were you able to beat it?" Tim interrupted.

"I, used my Krookodile."

"Exactly. You see, pokemon all have a weakness, you used a Dark-type to beat a Ghost-type, but that's what you needed to do to win."

"My Krookodile doesn't have any Dark-type moves." Kazuto retorted. "Besides, that's just basic strategy."

"Perhaps, that's what it looks like on first glance, however, you then notice that you use that exact same pattern to win every sing battle you fight. You bring out a pokemon to counter their pokemon, you're dependent on changing your pokemon and striking at a weakness. As for me? I bring out the same Tyranitar every single match, and have not lost once."

"Seriously?" Kazuto asked, shocked.

"No way!" Ash added.

"Indeed, now tell me, do you honestly think that either of you, nay, even both of you, stand a chance against me?"

"Oh, I see what's happening here." Kazuto stated. "You're just trying to bully us."

"Am I?" Tim asked, looking quizzically at Kazuto. "Well, believe what you'd like, you two should enjoy the rest of your stay here. I can assure you both it won't last much longer here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go associate myself with competitors that actually matter. Good luck." he replied with a smile that seemed surprisingly sincere, standing up and walking away.

As the competitor left, Ash glanced at Kazuto, the latter staring down at the table almost lost in thought. Ash turned to face him. "Hey Kazuto, for the record, I think it's cool that your dad's a pokemon trainer."

"I need a minute." Kazuto stated, getting up and hurrying off. Ash was left with Pikachu as the pokemon stared nervously at its trainer.

"Pika?"

" _Ash Ketchum, the child of the Aclean League!"_

Suddenly, Ash didn't feel that hungry anymore.

* * *

"There you are Braixen, all done!" Serena announced, lifting the brush up from the pokemon's fur.

"Brai-Braixen!" the pokemon exclaimed cheerfully, but the response was quickly followed with a yawn.

"I'm glad you like it." Serena chimed in. "But I think it's time for you to get a rest, would that be alright?" she asked. When Braixen nodded, Serena reached for her pokeball and returned her pokemon. As the light dimmed, Serena heard a knock on the door. "Hm, who could that be?" she wondered aloud. As she came to the door, she was surprised to see who was at the other side of it. "Ash, what're you doing here?"

"Um, hey Serena." Ash replied. "Can we talk?"

"Oh, of course, come in." Serena replied, a hint of concern in her voice.

As Ash stepped in, he looked around. "Wow, your room is really clean."

"Oh, well, I don't know about that." Serena stated, taking a seat on the bed, gesturing for Ash to sit next to her. "What's on your mind? Why are you back so early?"

"Um, it was alright, but Pikachu was a little tired, he's asleep back in my room." Ash replied, sitting upright on the bed.

"Just alright?" Serena asked. _Ash was so excited, what happened?_

"Um, yeah, I mean, I got to meet Red, and I got to catch up with Iris, but I also ran into that Tim guy Zach and Max were talking about."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Well, at first I thought we just got off on the wrong foot, but when we were about to eat Tim gave me and this other guy a hard time about us being in the Aclean League, and what he said was really hurtful."

"I'm so sorry." Serena replied.

"It's fine, it's not the first time I've been called a kid."

"But it's not fine!" Serena exclaimed. "What he did was wrong, and he shouldn't treat anyone that way, especially you." As she continued that statement, she got quieter, her face beginning to heat up.

"That's very nice of you to say, but I guess, I dunno, I don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"I don't get how people can be like that! I've been on a journey for a long time, and I've always run into people who are mean and/or evil. Whether it be to people or pokemon, those people always try to bully and intimidate their way to the top, and it never works, but people do it anyway, and because they do that, they it hurts everyone else too."

"Yeah, that's no fun at all. I'm sorry that you had to deal with that." Serena commented. "Hey Ash, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Does it, bother you when people say you're a kid?"

Ash paused, thinking about it. After a moment, he nods. "Yeah, a little. I mean, to me my personality is just me being excited, cheerful, and nice. It doesn't bother me too much though, I mean, as long as I get to be those things, they can call me whatever they want."

Serena nodded. "You're very brave."

Ash perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, you don't care what other people think of you, you're willing to put yourself in harms way to save any pokemon or person, and you've saved the world! I mean, it's really cool how you do these incredible things. I'm glad I know you."

"I agree, you're not so bad yourself." Ash interjected, but then glanced from Serena to the floor. "But I care more about what other people think more than I care to admit."

"Yeah, me too." Serena agreed. "But we can work through it together."

"Sounds like a plan, I have no complaints with that. You know, I'm glad you're such a great listener." Ash commented. Once again, they looked at each other's eyes, each of them lingering in each other's gazes. "You know, you have great eyes."

Serena suddenly reddened. "W-What?!

Ash chuckled slightly. "Well, I didn't mean to freak you out, I was just saying, I like your eyes. They're, kinda, um, pretty."

Serena's heart skipped a beat as Ash said that. There was something that was so, innocent and genuine about him. _But, why can't I see what you actually think about me?_

Serena suddenly looked down, much to Ash's dismay. "Hey, what's up, did I say something wrong?"

"No, that was actually, one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me, but..."

"But?" Ash asked.

Serena took a deep breath. "Ash, why do you push me away?"

Ash paused. "You're talking about what happened earlier today in the suit shop, aren't you?"

"Not just then, this morning when I was helping you, yesterday when I tried to hold your hand, and it's been happening ever since we got together. I don't want to make seem like I'm not happy, because I love being around you, it's just, I want to do more to show you that I care!"

Serena exclaimed. Ash's gazed at Serena, almost shocked at the outburst. Serena put her head down, smiling shyly. "I want to be able to hold your hand, put my head on your shoulder, and, I dunno, be close. That being said, I want you to be comfortable, because I care about you, and how you feel, so if you want to keep things like they are-" She was interrupted by Ash putting his arms around her as they sat. Serena's eyes widened at the gesture. "A-Ash?"

"Serena, I'm sorry, I want to be close to you too, but I'm scared."

"Scared?"

Ash pulled away, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "Yeah, I'm scared because I still don't feel like I'm good at relationships, and I don't want to mess this up, or hurt you! I care about you, but it seems like I already goofed up a bit, and I'm sorry for that."

"No, not at all!" Serena interjected. "You didn't mess up, it's just, I was concerned. I was afraid you actually didn't like me."

Ash frowned. "No Serena, that's not true. I really do like you, but, there's so much uncertainty on my end that I guess it got in the way. Can you forgive me?"

Serena nodded, a warm smile on her face. "Of course I can, I'm actually relieved." she replied. "Ash, you need to give yourself some credit, you don't have to be perfect. I mean, I'm not perfect."

"I don't know, you sure about that?" Ash asked, a smile on his face.

Serena reddened again. "Thanks, but I'm sure. You need to be patient with yourself as we work on our relationship though, you're actually really sweet and charming."

"I am?"

"Yeah, totally, all you need to do is give yourself a chance. Can you do that?"

Ash pondered for a moment, nodding slightly. "Alright, I will. I'm sorry I get embarrassed sometimes. I just, get so nervous around girls now, which makes no sense! I was completely fine when I was 10!"

"Yeah, I-" Suddenly, Serena paused, a wide, almost devious smile appearing on her face.

Ash suddenly looked concerned. "Serena? What's so funny?"

Serena adjusted her position, leaning forward on her hands, bringing her face closer to his. "Do I make you nervous?" she asked in a slow, seductive tone.

Ash's entire face turned red. "U-um, S-Serena?" he stuttered nervously.

Serena suddenly pulled away giggling. "I'm sorry Ash, you're just too cute!"

"That was mean!" Ash retorted. "Don't try and scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, you're right, that was a little mean. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Ash replied. "I'm not THAT upset."

"I know, still though, promise me that if I doing something you don't like, you'll talk with me about it?"

"Yeah, while we're at it, can we promise to talk whenever stuff like this happens?"

"Sure thing Ash, that sounds good. It just so happens that I enjoy talking with you."

Ash's eyes widened, his face brightening up drastically. "Woah! what a coincidence, I like talking with you too!"

They both laughed, and in a moment, they began to look into each other's eyes, smiling. Serena then scooted closer to Ash, resting her head on his shoulder. "Ash, is this okay?"

"Yeah, definitely." he replied. As she lay there, Ash stayed sitting up, glancing periodically at her. Her breaths started out a bit shallower, her face still rosy, but soon she began to relax. Ash smiled at her. "Are you awake?" he asked. When no response came, he nodded. "Okay, I'll be here for a while."

 _You really are a wonderful girl, Serena._ Ash thought. _I hope I get to keep you around for a long time._

* * *

 **Well, that took longer than I wanted to. I had a hard time with this chapter, I wanted to get it just right, but in the end I think I got it. Well, again, sorry for the wait, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review and let me know how you feel about it. Until next time! (Sooner, I hope)**

 **Zippy**


End file.
